Emotion Health
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Los sentimientos nacen pero no se pueden crear de la nada. Cuando te das cuenta de ello puedes temer perderlos de no actuar antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Pero cuando estamos hablando de tu rival, enemiga y némesis, ¿podría ser ya demasiado tarde?
1. Chapter 1

**Emotion Health**

El día parecía haber seguido el guión previsto, y habitual, cuando se trataba de impedir uno de los nuevos planes de Drakken y, como sucedía la mayor parte de las veces, este logró huir en su primer enfrentamiento. Sobre todo gracias a la presencia de Shego. Pero una vez a solas, de vuelta a la casa de Kim, Ron descubre que esta se encuentra de lo más alterable emocionalmente. Y no tiene la menor idea de cuál puede ser el motivo.

Mientras tanto Drakken se encontraba con sus propios problemas, y que no tenían nada que ver con su último plan, por lo menos con lo que habían ido a robar, ya que Shego, al ir a darse una ducha luego de la lucha con Kim, se encontró con el chip del "Humorlador" en la nuca. Por supuesto que no se la podía culpar al echarle las culpas a Drakken, lo malo de haberla tenido sometida con un chip de control mental en el pasado. Y, tal como le había prometido de intentar algo por el estilo, sería él quien acabase con el chip puesto.

Si no fuera porque resultó de lo más perturbador habría sido muy divertido. Sobre todo por lo que le había podido sacar a Drakken antes de que este cayera bajo el influjo del "Humorlador".

Siempre hay un mínimo de dos chips.

— — — — —

Vale, podía decirse que Ron se había asustado hasta llegar a la histeria con todos aquellos cambios de humor por parte de Kim y que el que más temió había sido, por encima de Kim-triste, a Kim-enfadada hasta que surgió la más inesperada de todas las _versiones_ de Kim.

¡Kim-enamorada!

Claro que lo que más le sorprendió fue de quien estaba enamorada su amiga de toda la vida.

—¿Lo dices en serio, KP?— tal vez había escuchado mal porque ya se sabe que no es de los que presta mucha atención, a pesar de estar prestando atención.

—¿Shego?— repitió Rufus tan incrédulo como lo estaba Ron.

Y no era solamente que estuviera enamorada si no que se veía enamorada sin ser correspondida por la persona a la que había entregado su corazón.

—Ya viste como pasó de mí— se lamentaba Kim—. Se fue ignorándome completamente sin despedirse. Ni un _Pumpkin_ o un _Princess_ por su parte. Ni siquiera un simple _Kimmie_— añadió con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Bueno, es que Drakken ya se había ido y no podía perder más tiempo…

Kim, que había empezado a sollozar cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos, alzó el rostro para mirar a Ron con un gesto de profunda incredulidad y sorpresa evidente. Un par de segundos más tarde Kim empezó a llorar directamente sin más reservas y autocontrol.

—¡Soy una pérdida de tiempo para Shego!— logró farfullar entre sus sollozos y lamentos—. ¿Y por qué no lo iba a pensar? Mírame. Como voy a lograr que se fije en mí con estas pintas— le dijo a Ron y este no pudo evitar poner mala cara al ver como se encontraba el rostro de Kim luego de tanto llanto. Sus ojos enrojecidos, su nariz algo húmeda y las marcas de lágrimas marcadas sobre sus mejillas. Aquel labio inferior que normalmente era una peligrosa arma de convencimiento ahora temblaba sin dicho efecto—. ¡Ves como doy pena!

Vale, tal vez debería haber hecho un esfuerzo para que no se notase que, en estos momentos, Kim no pasaba por su mejor momento pero es que todo esto le había cogido por sorpresa porque, ¿desde cuándo hacía que Kim, su mejor amiga de siempre, Kim Possible, estaba enamorada de Shego?

_Una cosa es que pueda hacer todo pero esto creo que es ir demasiado lejos._

—Creo que lo mejor es que nos centremos en encontrar el kimmunicador porque ¿no es eso lo que siempre dicen? Centrarse en otras cuestiones para aligerar las que nos estén preocupando en estos momentos.

Viendo el esfuerzo de Kim para controlar su llanto, nunca antes había visto temblar tanto el rostro de su amiga, no le extrañaría que volviera a ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento totalmente de improviso.

—Sí, tienes razón— y estas eran unas palabras que nadie había pensado que pudieran llegar a decirse para referirse a Ron Stoppable—. Mejor dedicarme a ayudar a los demás porque lo mío no tiene solución.

En esos momentos alguien llamó a la puerta de la cocina y Ron se puso en pie para ir a ver de quién se trataba pero Kim le detuvo.

—No te preocupes, Ron. Mi casa, mi deber. Por lo menos puedo ser útil y contestar la puerta sin que pueda perder algo o que se me pueda ignorar. ¿Cómo lo harán si soy yo quien responde a la puerta?

Todo esto estaba haciendo pensar de más a Ron y le empezaba a sentar muy mal por la falta de costumbre. Sobre todo porque empezó a rememorar los encuentros de Kim con Shego para comprobar si se le había pasado alguna insinuación que pudiera dar a entender los sentimientos, de índole romántico, que Kim estaba mostrando por su principal rival y enemiga.

El grito de Kim logró tirar al suelo a Ron antes de ponerse en pie de un salto y en posición de ataque para ver como Kim salió corriendo de la cocina y se escuchó como subió a su cuarto mientras iba repitiendo todo el rato lo que podría haberse tomado como un mantra: "Oh, Dios mío. Oh, Dios mío. Oh, Dios mío…"

—¿Kim?— esto no parecía que iba a mejorar en un futuro cercano, ¿verdad?—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Quién llamó a la puerta?

—Supongo que esa es mi línea de entrada, bufón.

Ron conocía aquella voz. Ron **temía** aquella voz. Y ahora mismo se encontraba a solas en la cocina de la casa de Kim con la dueña de aquella voz.

—Rufus, por favor, dime si ahí se encuentra Shego o es que debo pedir cita al otorri-… y todo lo que sigue a continuación.

—¿-nolaringólogo?

Una amplia sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Ron.

—Eso mismo. Gracias…— pero al volverse hacia aquella ayuda se encontró con la realidad de la identidad de la persona que le había ayudado—. ¡SHEGO!

Esta no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante las reacciones de Ron porque, con el paso del tiempo, llegaban a tornarse de lo más cansinas. Sobre todo por la poca originalidad de sus gritos y temores.

—Sé como me llamo, bufón.

—Pero está claro que no sabes como se llaman los demás— dijo todo molesto por el hecho de que Shego, ni Drakken, parecían ser capaces de recordar su nombre—. Me llamo…

—Molestia— le interrumpió Shego entrando en la cocina—. He venido a ver a la _princesa_ y no me iré hasta que la vea.

Por supuesto que Ron iba a decir un gran discurso sobre su defensa de Kim y que no permitiría a Shego acercarse a su mejor amiga para ser interrumpido, incluso antes de dar comienzo dicho discurso, por la propia Kim.

—¿Shego?— un tono de voz incierto, y de lo más fuera de sí viniendo por parte de Kim, se dirigió hacia la propietaria de dicho nombre.

En el umbral de la cocina se encontraba Kim vestida con un vestido clásico color marfil que descansaba unas manos por encima de su rodilla, unas botas de cuero, más bien podrían pasar por botines al superar cuatro dedos por encima de sus tobillos y terminaba con una cazadora de cuero negro por encima de su vestido.

¿Había sido capaz de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa tan rápido? Realmente todo es posible para un Possible. Sobre todo para Kim Possible.

—Hola, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

La dulce inocencia de Kim no hizo sino poner una sonrisa en el rostro de Shego.

—Me gustaría tener unas palabras contigo— empezó a decirle mientras reducía la distancia entre las dos— y esperaba si podíamos ir a un lugar más… privado.

Tanto a Ron como a Rufus se les desencajó la mandíbula al ver la aproximación por parte de Shego a Kim como el rubor que a esta empezó a cubrirle sus mejillas.

—Claro. Me gustaría mucho— dijo con cierta timidez costándole mucho el hacer contacto visual con Shego, a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaría hacerlo.

—Después de ti, _princess_.

Por supuesto que Kim tuvo que sentir el cálido rubor en sus mejillas ante tan caballerosa actitud por parte de Shego pero al ir por delante de ella tampoco es que pudiera verlo… más de lo que ya la había visto ruborizada.

—¿Es qué piensas irte con Shego?— Ron no podía más que sorprenderse por como se estaba desarrollando la situación. ¿Podía dejarla irse así por las buenas y con Shego de todas las personas?—. ¿Y qué pasa con el kimmunicador?

—Puedes encargarte de su busca, Ron. No pasa nada— le aseguró Kim saliendo por la puerta de la cocina y mirando para Shego con lo que únicamente podía definirse como una mirada cargada de amor—. Yo estaré con Shego.

_Pues eso mismo es lo que me preocupa,_ no pudo evitar pensar Ron.

—Shego— repitió Rufus viendo como Kim y la susodicha mercenaria cerraron la puerta al salir de la casa.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos, amiguito?

—¿Kimmunicador?— propuso Rufus.

Ron soltó un quejido de protesta por tener que trabajar en la búsqueda del kimmunicador aunque no debería ser muy difícil porque, lo más probable, era que estuviera en el lugar en donde lo había confundido con…

En la mesa no había ningún _videojuego_. ¿Cómo era que en la mesa no había ningún _videojuego_?

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes, lugares y referencias de **Kim Possible** pertenecen a sus creadores Mark McCorkle y Bob Schooley y, supongo, que a Disney.

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

Nos leemos.^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Emotion Health**

Kim no podía evitarlo por mucho que lo intentase, que tampoco es que lo estuviera haciendo, por lo que su sonrisa parecía ser algo permanente en sus labios desde que Shego aceptó salir con ella. Bueno, no salir en plan cita si no salir para hablar de algo aunque a Kim no le importaba lo que pudiera ser ya que, fuera lo que fuera, le permitía estar junto a la hermosa pelinegra.

—Te ves fantástica, Princess— el halago de Shego iba acompañado por una mirada cargada con suficiente intensidad para iluminar la ciudad durante un año. Por supuesto que algo así no hizo sino ruborizar a la pelirroja.

—Gracias— susurró bajando la mirada nerviosa que se mordía su labio inferior. Todo iba tan bien que Kim temía que algo pudiera estropearlo. Algo o alguien—. ¿Drakken no te llamará para que le vayas a robar algo más ahora que parece ser que no construye sus propios inventos, Shego?

—También le había preguntado acerca de eso— negó Shego con la cabeza—. Y no, no tienes por qué preocuparte del Dr. D, pumpkin. Estará de lo más ocupado durante un buen rato.

Una vez más la mirada de Shego recorrió la figura de Kim bien estilizada por aquel vestido. ¿Cómo podía ser que con algo tan simple, que no muy inocente, como era una mirada pudiera poner tan nerviosa a la mismísima Kim Possible?

—¿Sucede algo, Shego?— preguntó Kim mientras se echaba un vistazo a sí misma temiendo que algo le pudiera haber sucedido a su vestuario.

—Es que te veo ahí toda elegante y preciosa con esa ropa y me siento de lo más fuera de lugar— le explicó señalando su habitual catsuit verdinegro. Sabía a lo que venía y, a pesar de ello, lo hizo con su ropa de trabajo en vez de haberse puesto algo mucho más cómodo… bueno, no es que no fuera cómodo lo que estaba llevando, o que algunos no les gustaría el que lo llevase puesto si no que hacía demasiado contraste con lo que vestía Kim.

Por cierto, hablando de Kim, al escuchar lo de "fuera de lugar" su ansiedad la llegó a la conclusión de que Shego pretendía 'alejarse de este lugar' o, lo que es lo mismo, alejarse de Kim. De ahí que no había por qué acusarla de histerismo con su intervención.

—¡No te marches!— le pidió, casi podía decirse que suplicó, agarrándose a la muñeca de Shego como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Decir que Shego se sorprendió por la reacción de Kim sería decir una obviedad.

—¿Quién ha hablado de marcharse?— Kim se puso toda roja logrando sacarle una sonrisa a Shego. Siempre supo que Kim era inocente pero verla reaccionar de esta manera por ella resultaba totalmente adorable—. Solamente estaba pensando en ir a comprar algo que ponerme que _conjuntase_ más contigo, pumpkin.

Esto no hizo ningún bien al rubor de Kim.

—¿Me quieres ayudar a encontrar algo que me siente bien, princess?

—Todo te sienta muy bien— respondió Kim al instante para darse cuenta de que había sido una respuesta demasiado rápida y el rubor se intensificó.

—¿Algo rojo?— dijo Shego provocando a Kim a causa de su rubor.

—Te estás burlando de mí, Shego— protestó Kim incapaz de mirar para Shego.

Por supuesto que fue hasta que Kim sintió una mano apoyarse sobre su barbilla instándole a alzar el rostro. Como era de esperar, se encontró con el rostro de Shego ante el suyo. Un rostro sonriente.

—Solamente un poquito. No puedes culparme si me gusta tanto ver este dulce rubor en tus mejillas, pumpkin— le dijo acariciándole la susodicha mejilla—. Y ahora, ¿me ayudarás a buscar algo para ponerme o prefieres que no lleve nada?

El rostro de Kim empezó a emitir un brillo escarlata pero pronto todo signo de vergüenza o timidez fue quedando atrás al prestar toda su atención a su mano que se encontraba entrelazada con la de Shego. Iba paseando, más bien caminando hasta una tienda que cumpliese con los estándares de moda de Shego, cogida de la mano de Shego. Debería ruborizarse con tan solo este pensamiento, ¿verdad? Pero no lo estaba si no que, en su lugar, sentía los fuertes latidos de su corazón golpeando contra su pecho.

Y se sentía como nunca antes lo estuvo.

Si algo había que disfrutaba Kim como la adolescente que es era el ir de compras pero esta era la primera vez que iba de compras con Shego, aquella que lograba acelerarle el pulso con tan solo una mirada, y nunca antes había experimentado algo semejante.

En un principio Kim temió por su salud, no debía ser nada bueno el que su sangre se pasase más tiempo en su rostro que cumpliendo con su deber recorriendo por todo su cuerpo, pero pronto, y eso era lo más extraño, fue relajándose ante el _pase de modelos_ que le dedicó Shego en busca de la ropa perfecta para su salida en pareja.

Vestidos de todo tipo de longitudes, algunos más que insinuar casi te mostraban lo que debían estar ocultando, colores y formas. Camisetas, blusas, jeans… Tienda tras tienda y modelo tras modelo, Kim nunca había visto tanta sucesión de ropa… ¡y sin comprar nada de todo ello!

—¿Y este qué tal?— le preguntó por millonésima vez Shego saliendo del probador. Kim, como ya era natural en ella, dedicó los primero segundos, o minutos, en beber de aquella belleza tan indómita que poseía Shego recorriendo cada centímetro y cada una de sus curvas con una atención tal que podría reproducirla con cualquier tipo de expresión artística en su poder—. ¿Se me marca mucho el trasero?— le preguntó, a propósito, volviéndose e inclinándose de manera que, sí, en efecto, el pantalón se le marcó en dicha parte de su anatomía. La cuestión era que se había acercado tanto a Kim que por muy poco podría haberle dado un buen mordisco a esa _manzana_.

—¡Shego!— le llamó la atención Kim al tiempo que apartaba la vista cubriéndose la cara o, más bien, la nariz por la que, parecía ser, su sangre tenía toda la intención de ir a dar su propio paseo.

—Me lo llevo— sentenció Shego.

No es que fuera el más atrevido, elegante o sensual de todo lo que se había puesto Shego pero entre tanto pase de modelos y que Shego resultaba ser toda una bomba sexual, bomba gamma por su pálido color verde tan clorofílico, toda la resistencia de Kim finalmente había dado su canto de cisne.

Al final se llevó un conjunto de pantalón y cazadora de cuero pero no negro o verde, si no un color vino con algunos detalles dorados. Como la cintura del pantalón, ajustado como la propia piel, que se trataba de un cinturón ajustable pero que Shego no gastó ninguna de las muescas al poseer una cintura envidia de cualquier supermodelo. Una blusa de un blanco tan puro que podía llevar escrito el nombre de Kim en ella siendo la pelirroja la representación de la pureza para Shego. La cazadora, de igual color que el pantalón, dejaba pasar la parte inferior de la blusa que terminaba a unos dedos sobre su ombligo, a la vista, como a otros tantos bajo su pecho. Un pecho que, siendo tan generoso como el que poseía Shego, le sentaba de manera espléndida el escote de la blusa, con el botón superior justo a la altura de la mitad de sus pechos. De igual manera la cremallera de la cazadora descansaba justo al final de sus pechos resaltándolos como si eso pudiera ser necesario. Tanto el cuello de la blusa como el de la cazadora se encontraban levantados de manera pareja.

El remate era el largo cabello de Shego que la hacía ver como lo que para Kim resultaba ser desde siempre.

La mujer perfecta.

Kim no podía dejar de sonreír cuando reanudaron su paseo y el brazo de Shego se encontraba enroscado sobre la cintura de la pelirroja por debajo de su cazadora. Solamente habían estado paseando pero nunca antes se había sentido tan bien junto a ninguna otra persona. Ni siquiera estando en una cita. Claro que no quería decir que esto fuera una cita, ¿verdad? Shego, simplemente, le había pedido hablar con ella en privado aunque, para ello, no tendría que haberse comprado ropa nueva para ir conjuntada con Kim.

¿Podía ser que esto realmente fuera una cita? ¿Y cómo estar segura de eso sin parecer que eso era lo que trataba de averiguar?

—¿Te apetece si vamos a una terraza, princess?

¿A una terraza? Eso era un ambiente perfecto para una charla inocente y nada comprometedora. Por lo que esto no era ninguna cita y Kim podía relajarse un poco.

—Claro, donde tú gustes, Shego— le respondió ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

_¿He dicho 'dónde gustes'? ¿En qué estabas pensando para decirle algo semejante? Oh, claro. Lo que pasa es que no estabas pensando al estar aquí toda embobada caminando a su lado. ¿Crees qué es una cita porque te estuvo cogiendo de la mano? ¿Porque ahora te coja de la cintura y acerque tu cuerpo contra el suyo? ¿De manera qué puedes oler el dulce aroma de su cabello?_

Kim se encontró sentada ante una de esas pequeñas mesas que hay en las terrazas de los restaurantes con Shego justo enfrente de ella y su lado una vista perfecta con el horizonte en plena puesta de Sol. Lo que tenía el haber elegido la terraza del restaurante "In the Clouds" que se encontraba en los últimos pisos de uno de los edificios más altos de Middleton.

Vale, tal vez sí podía tratarse de una cita, ¿no lo piensas así?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, aunque no tenía ni la más remota idea de que decir, una camarera les vino a tomar nota e, imaginaciones suyas o no, Kim creyó ver como esta le dio un repaso a Shego deteniéndose, como era de esperar, en el revelador escote que llamaba su atención mientras se quitaba la cazadora. Kim, que también se quitó la suya, solamente se ganó la atención de aquellos ojos verdes y no pudo evitar sonreír al notar como Shego disfrutaba de la atención de otra mirada esmeralda, la de la propia Kim.

Una vez a solas Kim no podía volver a preguntarse si esto pudiera tratarse de una cita porque todas las indicaciones así parecían sugerirlo. Por supuesto que su lengua tuvo que actuar antes de que cerebro le proporcionase las palabras correctas.

—¿Estos es una cita, Shego?

¿Realmente se lo había preguntado? ¿Pero qué clase de mocosa era para preguntar, luego de tanto tiempo desde que abandonaron la casa, si esto era o no era una cita? De seguro que pensaba que era una cría que ni debería estar en el instituto si no de regreso al jardín de infancia.

—¿Si lo es quiere decir que podré robarte un beso, princess?

Ahora mismo Kim necesitaba algo para humedecer su garganta que se secó siguiendo el ejemplo, mal ejemplo, dado por su boca en donde labios y lengua parecían estar a punto de empezar a agrietarse. Por fortuna, algo bueno debía salir de ella, la camarera regresó con sus pedidos, lo que más importaba ahora mismo, sus bebidas.

A pesar de no ser una muestra de buenos modales Kim pidió una segunda bebida mientras vacía la primera de un solo trago. Por suerte que no era alcohólica, y la bebida no tenía graduación, porque con esta primera ya habría quedado borracha.

Finalmente recuperó toda la calma que le era posible dada su actual situación.

—No tendrías por qué robarlo, Shego— le respondió con sumo cuidado y una dulce provocación por su parte.

Shego no pudo hacer otra cosa que devolverle aquella sonrisa porque sería un verdadero crimen el no hacerlo.

—Soy una experta ladrona, princess. Está en mi naturaleza el robar aquello que me gusta.

Un 'oh' ahogado se formó en los labios de Kim ante esta sutil confesión por parte de Shego admitiendo que le gustaba. O eso era lo que le parecía a Kim porque, para que esto fuera correcto, ¡Shego debería robarle un beso durante su _cita_!

Y está en la naturaleza de Kim el evitar que Shego robe pero, ¿la detendrá si intentase robarle un beso?

_So the drama._

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes, lugares y referencias de **Kim Possible** pertenecen a sus creadores Mark McCorkle y Bob Schooley y, supongo, que a Disney.

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

Nos leemos.^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Emotion Health**

¿Permitiría a Shego robarle un beso o la heroína que era trataría de impedírselo? En verdad que en esta situación era un fastidio ser ella misma pero Kim no podía evitarlo. Además que era por ser ella el que Shego se encontraba sentada ante ella en tan romántico escenario. Y sí. Había dicho romántico escenario porque se trataba de un romántico escenario.

—Ya veremos lo que sucede en ese momento, Shego— Kim trató de mostrar una controlada seriedad.

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Tratarás de detenerme, pumpkin?— resultaba imposible por su parte el no sonreír porque tanto Kim como su actitud resultaban demasiado adorables para no hacerlo—. Ya me conoces y sabes muy bien lo que trataré de hacer.

—Y tú me conoces y sabes muy bien lo que haré si lo intentas, Shego.

¿Pero alguna de las dos lo sabía con absoluta certeza?

Kim supo muy bien que debía empezar una conversación, cualquier conversación, bajo peligro de verse arrastrada por aquellos intensos y brillantes ojos verdes que poseía Shego. A pesar de tener también ojos verdes Kim habría dado lo que fuera porque tuvieran aquel brillo particular que mostraban los de Shego. Y eso fue lo que dijo antes de que se percatase de estar hablando en voz alta.

—Me gustaría tener unos ojos tan preciosos como los tuyos.

—Podría decir lo mismo, cupcake— le replicó Shego manteniendo la sonrisa y resistiéndose la risa al ver la cara de sorpresa que puso Kim al darse cuenta de que aquello lo había expresado en voz alta.

—¿Y lo dirías?— se atrevió a preguntar pasados unos segundos para obtener el valor suficiente.

—Por supuesto que sí, princess. Tus ojos son hermosos de nacimiento mientras que los míos son a base de un monstruoso experimento de feria— a pesar de sus propias palabras, a las que no parecía dar ninguna importancia, Shego no apartó su mirada de los verdes ojos de Kim. Claro que, el que Shego no le diera importancia, no quería decir que Kim no se la diera porque sí lo hacía.

—No digas eso— la amonestó Kim encontrándose, sin darse cuenta de ello, cogiendo de la mano a Shego—. No sé todo lo que has debido pasar pero para mí eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido, Shego.

Ciertamente no sabía todo lo que había pasado, sufrido, pero aquellas palabras calentaban su corazón y la hacían sentir como nadie nunca lo había hecho. Todo sería perfecto si no fuera por culpa de un pequeño dispositivo que se encontraba en la base de la nuca de Kim.

Eran unas hermosas palabras pero, no en el fondo, eran una completa, por muy dulce que fuera, mentira.

—Muchas gracias pero debo discernir sobre eso porque, desde donde me encuentro, tengo una excelente vista de la más preciosa chica que he conocido.

Kim sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse pero no soltó la mano de Shego si no que también le terminó por coger la otra. Sentadas en una terraza con el atardecer creando un ambiente de lo más romántico y cogidas de la mano sobre la mesa.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas?— una Kim nerviosa era una Kim que no se encontraba en una misión si no que estaba siendo la adolescente que era en realidad bajo toda aquella faceta de superheroína salvadora del Mundo—. ¿Te parezco preciosa?

A Shego le gustaba tanto esta faceta de Kim como la que podía patearle el culo durante sus combates. Eso no la hacía si no completamente perfecta y única.

—Tan preciosa que siempre tengo la tentación de robarte solamente para mí, princess.

Los dientes de Kim liberaron la presa con la que habían atrapado el labio inferior por su parte interior y, sin soltar las manos de Shego, se abalanzó sobre la mesa acortando la escasa distancia que las separaba.

Shego pudo ver como el rostro de Kim empezó a llenar su mirada por completo y sus ojos cayeron a esos labios que se veían tan suave y deliciosos que, antes de que pudiera tener un único pensamiento coherente, los sintió cubriendo los suyos. Se trataba de un beso de lo más casto hasta que empezó a mover sus labios saboreando los de Shego.

Se trataba de una reacción normal por asociación pero los labios de Shego no le supieron a menta a Kim si no a húmedo néctar de miel que disfrutó hasta llegar a gemir en aquella boca que se entreabrió para dejarle paso. Tímidamente Kim introdujo su lengua y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo en el momento en que entró en húmedo contacto con la de Shego. Un escalofrío que la calentó por completo llegando a arder en su entrepierna que sintió tan húmeda con sus lenguas.

—¿Princess?— le preguntó con sincera curiosidad, y temor, cuando Kim abandonó su boca y se apartó volviendo a sentarse pesadamente sobre su silla.

Por lo menos no le había soltado las manos.

—Lo siento mucho, Shego— se disculpó Kim sin saber muy bien de qué podía estarse disculpando y más porque se encontraba de lo más nerviosa luego de haberse atrevido a probar los labios de Shego.

—¿De qué puedes querer disculparte? Oh, por haber sido una chica muy mala y robarme un beso, ¿verdad?— el brillo de maliciosa diversión fue lo que encendió las mejillas de Kim.

Era cierto. Le había robado un beso cuando ella misma había dejado claro que la detendría porque seguía siendo una heroína y no podía permitir ningún tipo de robo. E iba ella y le roba un beso.

—Yo…— Kim no sabía lo sensual que se veía mordiéndose el labio y las ganas que provocaba en Shego por ser ella quien se lo mordiera—. No puedo decir que lo siento porque no es cierto.

—¿Así qué te gustó, princess?— por su tono de voz dejaba claro que había pensado en algo. Ahora solamente quedaba ver si era para bien o para mal—. Eso quiere decir que, en algunas ocasiones, el robar no puede considerarse un delito.

Y aunque Kim quisiera rebatir aquel comentario su acción previa la desestimaba para hacerlo. Con un suspiro de rendición, y resignación, Kim se dio por vencida sobre este tema en cuestión.

—Ya sabes el dicho, Shego. "Quien roba a un ladrón…"— el rostro serio de Shego, a propósito para alterarla y ponerla nerviosa, fue suficiente para que dejase a mitad el dicho—. Puedo admitir que robar besos en una cita está permitido porque…

—¿Estamos teniendo una cita, pumpkin?— y el apodo iba parejo al color de las mejillas de Kim.

—Bueno, sí… ¿verdad? Es que… me fuiste a buscar… y yo acepté… compraste la ropa y…

Los balbuceos de Kim fueron interrumpidos por los labios de Shego silenciándola de la manera más perfecta que pudiera uno imaginarse. Y la pelirroja no estaba quejándose por ello si no que se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que aquellos labios le ofrecían. En esta ocasión no rehuyó al contacto de sus lenguas si no que trató, como ocurría siempre cuando se trataba de ellas dos, imponerse en la lucha que se originó.

La falta de aliento lo dejó en un empate.

—Ladrona— la acusó Kim sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

—Puedo decir que aprendí de la mejor, princess— si ya de por sí la mirada de Shego resultaba arrebatadora al ofrecerle una caída de ojos la dejaba sin aliento.

—Lo que deja fuera, por muchos motivos, a Drakken— no pudo evitar añadir entre risas hasta que se serenó—. Por cierto, ¿no te llamará en cualquier momento?— por mucho que, hasta ahora, no lo había hecho pero siempre estaba bien el prevenir.

Cierto, Drakken. Por eso había ido a ver a Kim, no solamente para ver si podía lograr salir con ella, aunque fuera por una vez, dado que, una vez recuperado el control, no se le acercaría más que para patearle el trasero, y no de la buena manera en que podría.

_No te quejes que has logrado besarla dos veces y eso es mucho más de lo que nunca jamás lograrás durante el resto de tu vida._

—No, está _ocupado_ con DNAmy.

Hey, no puedes culparla ya que es la única a la que viste que le prestase algo de atención; y si no hubiera sido por aquel final de seguro que esos dos podrían haber llegado a algo. Eso o ella le pondría en su sitio… o le pondría algo porque, por poder…

—¿Esos dos están juntos?— preguntó Kim sin poder, o querer, ocultar su sorpresa—. Recuerdo que se llevaron bien trabajando juntos pero…

—Por ahora sí— dijo Shego soltándose de una mano de Kim para colocar sobre la mesa, entre sus manos entrelazadas, el aparato de control del "Humorlador". No pudo evitar una triste sonrisa al comprobar como Kim, una vez libre la mano de Shego, volvió a cogérsela. Incluso ofreciéndole un ligero opresión que fue pareja a la que Shego sintió en su corazón. Tal vez todo esto no había sido tan buena idea—. Hasta que esto diga lo contrario.

Kim no entendía nada.

—¿Qué es eso, Shego?

¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil? Ella era malvada y esto había sido un acto que podía calificarse como malvado, ¿no? Pues entonces era perfecto. Salvo por el detalle de que la hacía sentirse mal. Bueno, no por la parte que atañía a Drakken.

—¿Recuerdas nuestro encuentro en el laboratorio del Dr. Bortel? Pues además de lograr aquello que habíamos ido a robar pues todos nos llevamos algo más.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver este aparato? Porque si estás insinuando que lo robamos te aseguro que Ron lo confundió con el kimmunicador… ¡Eso es! Se me había caído y Ron lo recogió. ¡Fue su culpa! Y yo que me sentía tan mal pensando que lo había perdido yo.

—Pues mejor seguimos con lo de no haberlo hecho apropósito porque durante nuestro combate se nos implantaron, cuando nos golpeamos contra la estantería…

—Que luego me tiraste— añadió Kim.

—… que luego te tiré, en la base del cuello. El mío me lo encontré al ducharme luego de regresar a la base— no le pasó desapercibida la soñadora mirada que cruzó los ojos de Kim y esto no le hizo si no hacerla sentir aún más culpable.

—El mismo lugar en el que encontré el mío cuando me duché antes de ponerme así de presentable cuando te presentaste sin avisar en mi casa.

—Eso es, pumpkin. En el mismo lugar que… ¿Cómo has dicho?— tal vez era que sus más profundos deseos le habían jugado una mala pasada haciéndola escuchar lo que quería oír y no lo que realmente le había dicho Kim.

De uno de los bolsillos de su cazadora Kim sacó el chip de control emocional que debería encontrarse en la base del cuello de la heroína adolescente y no en su mano o, ahora mismo, en la mesa al lado del "Humorlador".

—Pues que yo también me encontré con esta sorpresa cuando me estaba duchando— y, por segunda vez ante tal referencia, Kim pudo ver aquel brillo de necesidad en los ojos esmeralda de Shego. Un reflejo de los suyos propios—. Claro que no entendía muy bien como había llegado ahí pues, la última vez que se me puso un chip, vi a quien me lo puso— Drakken y su controlador mental.

Shego aún no podía creerse toda esta revelación porque, si era cierto lo que así parecía que resultaba ser, quería decir que Kim…

—¿Viniste conmigo por voluntad propia?

—Ajá— confirmó Kim sin titubear ni apartar la mirada de los ojos de Shego.

—¿A una cita conmigo?

—Entonces sí que es una cita— una ligera presión le recordó que seguía cogiéndola de sus manos.

—¿Y me robaste un bes-…?

Los labios de Kim le impidieron continuar al besarla nuevamente y, tras superar la sorpresa inicial, menos de la mitad que tarda un latido de corazón acelerado como el de Shego en estos momentos, no le importó nada más que corresponder a aquel beso del que bebía como si nunca jamás volvería a tener la posibilidad. Claro que, tratando con una Possible…

—Dos besos, Sheg-…

Ahora fue el turno de Shego de robarle uno más a Kim. Claro que a esta no le importó nada el ser robada de esta manera tan placentera.

—Se supone que la ladrona soy yo, princess— le recordó Shego dedicándole una media sonrisa.

—Pero ahora estoy empezando a ver el por qué te gusta tanto… robar besos— podía decir, por el rostro de Shego, que a esta aún se le hacía difícil de creer el que estuviera allí junto a Kim robándose besos—. ¿Tan imposible de creer es qué me puedas gustar, Shego?

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza mientras apretaba su mano temerosa de que pudiera perderla.

—Sí, Kimmie. Porque ya sabes como soy. Mírame.

—Oh, ya lo hago— le replicó de una manera tan sugerente que logró el imposible de ponerle un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Shego porque la mirada de Kim era de esas que devoran todo ante ella sin dejar atrás ni una sola migaja—. Y me gusta lo que veo, Shego.

—¿Luego de haberte traído conmigo bajo el influjo, o eso pensaba, del "Humorlador"?

El rostro tranquilo y la apaciguadora sonrisa de Kim no ayudaban a hacer que Shego se sintiera menos culpable por los engaños perpetrados contra la pelirroja.

—¿Para qué me trajiste aquí, Shego?

Esta se encogió de hombros algo nerviosa tratando de quitarle toda la importancia que tenía su acción.

—Nunca tendría la oportunidad de estar contigo de esta manera, sin luchas de por medio, paseando y disfrutando de la compañía— el rostro de Shego dejaba muy claro que era algo a lo que había dedicado bastante tiempo de meditación—. Una cita y unos cuantos besos robados. Pero algo así no sería posible sin algún tipo de control mental, emocional o el que tocase en ese momento como uno que borrase todo recuerdo.

—¿Querías tener una cita conmigo?

—No puedes culpar a una chica por intentarlo, princess. En realidad iba a explicarte el funcionamiento del "Humorlador" y que llevabas un chip colocado pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo…

—Te besé.

—Me besaste— repitió Shego aún sin poder dar crédito a lo que había sucedido—. ¿Por qué me besaste?

—Porque quería robarte un beso, Shego. O dos…— la sonrisa de Kim fue creciendo al tiempo que la distancia entre sus rostros iba disminuyendo—, o tres.

A Shego no le importaría darle a Kim el título de ladrona de besos porque se lo merecía con creces.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes, lugares y referencias de **Kim Possible** pertenecen a sus creadores Mark McCorkle y Bob Schooley y, supongo, que a Disney.

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

Nos leemos.^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Emotion Health**

La no-cita que acabó siendo una verdadera cita se convirtió en la mejor que ninguna de las dos habían tenido en sus vidas. Incluso ahora que solamente estaban teniendo un sentido paseo de vuelta a casa de Kim era lo más grande porque lo hacían cogidas de la mano con sus brazos entrelazados.

Era perfecto.

¡Perfectamente posible!

Aunque, con cada paso que las iba acercando a casa de Kim, también, y por mucho que tratasen de no pensar totalmente en ello, lo hacía la realidad de su situación. Y no era solamente porque Shego trabajase para el Dr. Drakken y este no cediese en su empeño por la dominación del Mundo, por muy absurdo que pudiera resultar viniendo de quien no logró que ninguno de sus planes acabase llegando a buen término. Y mejor así porque, como se ha dicho, de lograrlo habría conseguido la dominación mundial.

No, no se trataba de ese detalle. Lo que más estaba preocupando a ambas muchachas eran las presencias que se encontraban en el interior de aquella casa: los padres de Kim, y sus hermanos.

Estaba muy claro que sus padres no la dejarían salir con alguien que había puesto la vida de su hija en grave peligro, en ocasiones incluso en peligro de muerte. Incluso parecería del todo irresponsable por su parte el permitirlo, ¿verdad?

—Sé en lo que estás pensando.

La voz de Kim interrumpió la marea de pensamientos de Shego y le sacó una sonrisa como solamente la pelirroja podía lograrlo. Y sin necesidad de _tocarla_.

—¿Es qué ahora hay que añadir la telepatía a tus habilidades, princess? Dime entonces en qué estoy pensando— le pidió y solamente fue necesario el ver aquella media sonrisa o el fuego de su mirada esmeralda para lograr detenerle la respiración a Kim.

—¡Shego!— la amonestó propinándole una seca cachetada en el brazo.

—Vaya— el asombro de Shego genuinamente fingido—. Sí que es cierto que puedes leer la mente, Kimmie.

A este paso sería imposible el distinguir entre su rostro y su cabello ocultándoselo cual cortina.

—Piensas que se acabó justo luego de haber comenzado— le explicó mientras se apretó contra el brazo de Shego como si su vida pendiera de ello— porque mis padres jamás permitirían que su hija saliera con aquella persona que puso su vida tantas veces en peligro.

—Es algo lógico de pensar pero no está mal como un don de feria, princess.

Shego se vio obligada a detenerse cuando su brazo se quedó junto a Kim que había detenido su caminar. Volviéndose hacia ella le ofreció un gesto inquisitivo para no tener que hacer una pregunta demasiado obvia.

—Se trata de mi vida, Shego. Y si te quise en ella cuando tratabas de derrotarme mucho más cuando quiero que sigas intentándolo— y ahora fue su turno para ofrecerle una maliciosa sonrisa que negaba a la chiquilla ruborizada de hace unos segundos previos—. Son mis padres y sé que no harán nada para oponerse a mi felicidad.

—¿Es eso lo que logro?— le preguntó Shego con tono serio.

—¿Cómo dices?— tal vez fuera porque se trataba de la primera vez que tenía una conversación tan adulta, y sobre todo con Shego, pero Kim se encontró perdida por unos instantes.

—¿Te hago feliz, princess?

—Kim— le replicó.

Shego inhaló con fuerza una buena cantidad de aire para no romper a reír y poder mantener el tono serio de la conversación.

—¿Te hago feliz, Kimberly Anne Possible?

Kim puso un puchero que cerca estuvo de ser uno de sus _letales_ puppy-dog pout antes los que no había nadie que pudiera oponer resistencia.

—Mi nombre completo sobraba— le respondió Kim antes de clavar su mirada en la de Shego de manera que sus miradas esmeraldas se reflejaban en los ojos de la otra— y sí, me haces feliz. En verdad desde siempre — admitió con aire soñador—. Puedo asegurarte que antes de que entrases en mi vida esta resultaba del todo monótona y, aunque no aburrida…

—Poco desafiante— le terminó Shego la frase sintiendo lo mismo que Kim.

La pelirroja fue consciente de este hecho y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de orgullo, y calor, ante el hecho de que ella resultase ser un desafío para Shego porque, por mucho que la hubiera derrotado en el pasado, y lo mismo iba por ella con respecto a Shego, seguía teniendo la sensación de que jamás habría mejorado tanto si no la tuviera como rival.

—Me haces ser mejor.

Ninguna era consciente del momento en que se habían puesto en marcha nuevamente pero pronto se encontraron deteniéndose a la puerta de la casa de Kim. Toda una colonia de mariposas invadió su estómago al ser consciente de donde se encontraban y en que momento lo hacían.

—Te hago feliz, te hago ser mejor— enumeró Shego rodeando la cintura de Kim con sus brazos apoyando las manos sobre la zona en donde la espalda perdía su nombre— y estoy segura de que puedo hacerte muchas más cosas, princess.

¿Un desafío? ¿Una promesa? Era irrelevante porque Kim estaba dispuesta a aceptar y encarar todo lo que viniera de parte de Shego.

Una realidad.

Shego le sacaba suficiente altura para obligarla a tener que alzar el rostro y, por qué no, ponerse de puntillas para poder atrapar aquellos labios que no hacían más que incitarla a que los besase. Y eso habría hecho si no fuera porque la puerta se abrió para dejar paso a la persona a quien Kim Possible llamaba…

—¡Mamá!

_"¿Es así como quieres llamarme, princess?"_, habría dicho si no fuera porque sus instintos le habían dicho que la puerta se abriría por alguien que se encontraba al otro lado. No se llega hasta donde está Shego, y no nos referimos al portal de la casa de Kim Possible, sin ser atenta y precavida.

Ambas muchachas se encuadraron ante Ann Possible, madre de Kim Possible y ante la que Shego estuvo a punto de meterle mano a su hija si no, solamente, la lengua hasta el fondo de la garganta para besarla de manera que la dejaría sin aliento.

—¿Podrías explicarme lo que sucede, bubble butt?— le preguntó su madre luego de dedicarse a observar con atención a las dos personas ante ella y, sobre todo, la escena que se encontró, y detuvo, al abrir la puerta.

Kim se puso roja de vergüenza ante aquel dichoso apodo que su madre parecía querer utilizar tuviera la edad que tuviera. En cambio, de reojo, pudo ver que Shego no parecía estar aguantándose la risa, y eso que motivo para ello tenía de sobra, y le hacía sentir aún más respeto por ella porque ya la había visto perder la compostura en alguna que otra ocasión y echarse unas risas. Tanto a costa de Drakken como de la propia Kim.

—¿Acaban de traerme de regreso a casa?

Ya debería haber aprendido que no se debe de intentar hacerse la graciosa con su madre porque esta nunca ha tenido problemas para conseguir averiguar lo que quisiera saber en cualquier momento. Sobre todo luego del reciente _bubble butt_.

—Entiendo. ¿Y era por eso que te ibas a liar aquí mismo con la _ayudante_ del Dr. Drakken?— lo de ayudante era un buen eufemismo—. ¿Es esto lo que siempre haces cuando dices que tuviste un duro encuentro con Shego?— no pudo evitar el preguntarle su madre con cierta confusión.

Vale, de ruborizarse algo más perdería por completo el sentido porque era imposible el permanecer consciente con toda la sangre en su rostro.

—¡No! Claro que no. Siempre estamos una encima de la otra…— mala elección de palabras— ¡peleando! Me refiero a peleando. Esto ha sido una primera vez y…— por un momento pareció como si, realmente, Kim fuera a desmayarse— necesito, como mínimo, sentarme. Tumbarme sería el Cielo.

Afortunadamente su madre no era ningún monstruo despiadado.

—Por favor, Shego. ¿Podrías llevarla a su cuarto?

Era demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar, por mucho que fuera tensar demasiado la situación pero es que, de no querer que lo hiciera, que no se lo pusieran tan fácil.

—Por supuesto. Vamos, princess— sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo cogió a Kim en brazos, estilo nupcial, y entró con ella en la casa—. Ahora te voy a llevar a la cama— la cara de Kim resultaba indescriptible y tenía que dar gracias a que Ann se encontraba a sus espaldas para no tener que ver la cara que se le debió poner ante semejante frase—. A descansar, _bubble butt_— le susurró solamente para oídos de Kim—. Que no estás ahora mismo para emociones fuertes.

—Deja de forzar la situación— dijo Kim entre dientes—. Que el horno no está para bollos.

—Bueno, tampoco es que pueda hornear algo en él pero sí mantenerlo en perfectas condiciones de uso y bien caliente, cupcake.

Kim se mordió la lengua y ocultó su ruborizado rostro contra el cuerpo de Shego. La culpa había sido suya por ofrecerle una réplica tan obvia pero en estos momentos no podía decirse que tuviera la situación bajo control luego de que su madre casi la hubiera pillado besándose con su enemiga luego de haber tenido una cita con ella.

Ciertamente no se trataba de uno de los temas comunes a tratar con una madre.

—Pensándolo mejor, ¿podrías poner a Kim en el sofá del salón, Shego?

—Por supuesto, Ma'am— nótese, como ha hecho Kim, la similitud de _Ma'am_ con _mum_ o _mamá_ directamente.

—Corta con eso, Shego— le pidió, o advirtió, Kim mientras era colocada en el sofá. Tumbada y con la cabeza… ¿descansando en el regazo de Shego?—. ¡Para de una vez!— le siseó inútilmente.

—Sí, lo sé muy bien— le habló de manera condescendiente Shego mientras le acariciaba el cabello—. Es una pena pero hoy no podré _llevarte a la cama_, princess.

Kim se quedó sin palabras ante la repetición de aquel comentario inocente pero cargado con una realidad nada inocente. Eso y que también se quedó allí quieta dejándose mimar por las caricias de Shego a pesar de saber que su madre estaría pronto con ellas para… ¿hablar de qué? De lo más obvio seguramente.

—¿Qué te hace gracia, pumpkin?— le preguntó mientras deslizaba un par de dedos sobre un mechón llegando a acariciar la mejilla de Kim al mismo tiempo.

—Tú o tus acciones para ser más exactos— aclaró de seguido—. Nunca te habría tomado por alguien que disfruta de gestos simples como es jugar con los mechones del cabello— dijo mientras Shego enrollaba aquel mechón en el dedo para luego deslizarlo hasta liberarlo de su presa.

Shego le dedicó una media sonrisa pero cálida y amable.

—Pues incluso llego a morderme el labio inferior en ciertos momentos— y fiel a sus palabras Shego se lo mordió.

—¿Por qué te lo estás mordiendo ahora?— le preguntó Kim con su mirada absorta en el rostro de Shego.

—Me pregunto si podría besarte antes de que tu madre llegase, princess. Además mi larga melena nos daría un poco de intimidad.

Tal y como dijeron sus palabras, Shego, al inclinarse sobre Kim, dejó caer su larga melena azabache de manera que ocultó sus rostros al tiempo que la pelirroja alzaba el suyo en busca de aquellos labios por los que había empezado a ansiar.

—Parece que alguien disfruta mucho— le susurró Shego cuando sus labios se separaron ante el nada sucinto gemido por parte de Kim.

—Es que es tal y como siempre me lo había imaginado— le replicó con cierto brillo en su mirada esmeralda.

—¿Te lo habías imaginado?— no pudo evitar preguntar Shego.

—Desde el primer momento en que posé mis ojos en ti, en la grabación de seguridad del Profesor Akari— Kim agarró la melena de Shego y descansó en ella la cabeza cual almohada—. Siempre supe que sería de lo más suave y esponjosa. Como siempre nos han dicho de pequeñas que serían las nubes.

La sorpresa de Shego dio paso a una falsa molestia al ver la sonrisa divertida en los labios de Kim.

—Pues no puedes hacerte idea de lo bien que se siente contra la piel desnuda, princess.

Kim no pudo evitar que la imagen de una Shego completamente desnuda con su melena cubriendo las partes más comprometidas, e interesantes, de su anatomía cual Afrodita o Venus mientras se acercaba hacia la propia Kim que aguardaba de pie e impaciente por ella… portando una idéntica desnudez salvo por el detalle que su melena solamente podría cubrirle sus pechos de querer cubrírselos, aunque al primer paso había altas posibilidades de que se deslizase lo suficiente para mostrarlos al fin y al cabo.

—_"Realmente puedo hacer cualquier cosa"_— recitó Kim su lema.

—Y yo estoy dispuesta a verificarlo personalmente, _bubble butt_.

La sonrisa divertida, y burlona, de Shego contrastaba con el puchero, acercándose peligrosamente al puppy-dog pout, de Kim ante la elección del apodo utilizado por la madre de Kim.

—Shego— se quejó con un deje infantil que hacía muy difícil ver en esta chica a la heroína que lograba pararle los pies cuando se enfrentaban en combate.

En ese momento Ann decidió hacer su aparición luego de haber observado la interactuación de las dos muchachas o, dicho de otro modo, como actuaba Shego, ladrona y criminal buscada internacionalmente, con su joven hija adolescente.

—Lamento la tardanza— dijo Ann al tiempo que entraba en el salón.

Kim se sobresaltó ante el hecho de haber sido pillada, una vez más, por su madre en una actitud de lo más cariñosa, e íntima, con Shego y se irguió tan rápido que sintió un ligero mareo. Esto era lo último que le faltaba. Marearse por algo tan nimio.

—Con cuidado, princess.

—Mejor vuelve a tumbarte, Kimmie— le pidió su madre.

Mientras Kim sentía cierta mortificación por la situación, eso de tener la cabeza en el regazo de alguien, de una chica, de Shego, ante su madre no era algo habitual en ella. En cambio Shego parecía estar disfrutando de todo esto y la sonrisa que amenazaba con dominar su rostro así lo dejaba bien claro.

—Haz caso a tu madre, cupcake.

Kim no sabía a donde mirar y por eso decidió que lo mejor era cerrar los ojos hasta que encontrase algo a la que aferrarse para no dejarse llevar por sus nervios.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes, lugares y referencias de **Kim Possible** pertenecen a sus creadores Mark McCorkle y Bob Schooley y, supongo, que a Disney.

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

Nos leemos.^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Emotion Health**

Shego debía admitir que la situación, quitando los nervios que podía sentir viniendo por parte de Kim en oleadas, era única en su vida puesto que nunca se había encontrado en semejante posición. Y no, no era por tener la cabeza de Kim en su regazo.

La situación en la que se encontraba jamás la habría imaginado puesto que no estaba en su naturaleza eso de ir a ver, o tener "la charla" con los padres de aquellos con los que fuera a salir. Además de que aquí ya había salido con Kim por lo que esta conversación carecía doblemente de importancia. Bueno, a no ser que Shego quisiera volver a salir con Kim porque, entonces, Ann sí que la tenía bien cogida.

—Muy bien. ¿Ahora alguna de las dos podría explicarme cómo habéis llegado a esta situación?— les preguntó Ann.

Kim y Shego se miraron pero, a diferencia de ocasiones previas, por un motivo bien diferente por el que no deberían sentir esas oleadas de deseo, que eran tan impropias de sentir ante la presencia de la madre de una de ellas, si no para decidir quien de las dos debería tomar la palabra y explicar todo esto. Bueno, tal vez no todo porque seguía sin ser el momento para confesarle a la madre de Kim que Shego ya había saboreado la lengua de su hija, y le había gustado lo que probó.

—Supongo que empezaré yo— dijo Shego algo resignada—. Veamos, al Dr. D se le ocurrió un nuevo plan, uno de sus absurdos y solamente lógicos para sí mismo planes, por el que necesitaba un aparato. Ni me preguntéis por el aparato o el plan porque no tengo ni la menor idea puesto que ya se había puesto a hablar sin usar palabras— Kim apretó los labios para no ponerse a reír allí mismo ante la absurdez por parte de Drakken como del agotamiento mental que Shego sufría por trabajar para él.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Para qué robar? Tengo entendido que Drakken es capaz de crear extraños inventos, por lo menos en el pasado así era.

—Eso mismo le pregunté yo— dijeron a la vez, y para sorpresa de ambas, Kim y Shego.

Ahora fue el turno de Ann para evitar el reírse al ver las caras de sorpresa y confusión por parte de las chicas.

_¿Simple coincidencia o demasiado bien sincronizadas?_

—Si quieres puedes continuar, princess.

Una cosa era que Shego le dijera todos esos _pet names_ durante sus encuentros, y combates, pero otra muy diferente era el que se los dijera en presencia de su madre. Podía llevar a cierta confusión… aunque, pensándolo bien, más que confusión era algo totalmente acertado.

—La verdad es que no hay mucho que decir— continuó Kim bastante cómoda en el regazo de Shego—. Les sorprendimos en el laboratorio del Dr. Bortel en pleno robo. Ron fue a por Drakken y yo me encargué de Shego. Lucha, lucha… golpeo con la espalda contra una estantería, primero yo y luego se la devuelvo a Shego, para que me la tire como distracción para poder escaparse junto a Drakken que se libró de Ron como quien se libra de un chucho molesto que no te deja la pierna en paz— y esto entiéndase como uno quiera.

Ann sabía a lo que su hija se exponía y estaba segura de que la pelea había sido edulcorada para su bien, además de que habría tenido otras mucho más cruentas, si es que se atreviese a usar dicho adjetivo, pero la manera de relatarlo, sobre todo con las referencias a Shego, le dejaba claro que ahí se escondía algo más. Lo que había visto en el portal de su casa.

—¿Así fue como os _despedisteis_ al término de la misión?— preguntó Ann, aunque más para sí misma, no entendiendo como pudieron pasar de eso a tener una cita.

—Más bien Shego no se despidió si no que se fue sin siquiera mirar de reojo por encima de su hombro al marcharse— dijo Kim mostrando cierta molestia que aún sentía por ese momento.

—La estantería no te cayó encima, cupcake. Y Drakken tenía prisa y no me apetecía que me dejara atrás para regresar a su guarida a pie— se defendió Shego.

—Eso no quita que ni siquiera echases un vistazo atrás para ver si me había ocurrido algo— siguió Kim en sus trece.

Shego se quedó en silencio sin apartar la mirada de Kim el tiempo suficiente para empezar a poner algo nerviosa a la pelirroja adolescente que ni siquiera podía buscar apoyo en su madre porque eso la pondría aún más nerviosa.

—¿Ahora qué sucede?

—Es curioso, e interesante, el saber que te molestó más mi indiferencia que el hecho de que te hubiera tirado encima una estantería, princess.

Kim desearía levantarse ahora mismo y encerrarse en su cuarto. En realidad era algo que podría hacer sin ningún tipo de problema pero, ¿por qué, en su sano juicio, querría quitarse del regazo de Shego?

—Siempre te despides de alguna forma. Una palabra, un saludo… o un grito porque pudieras estar a punto de estrellarte o algo parecido— añadió para su propia diversión.

Estaba muy claro que esto no haría si no derivar a una _conversación_, más bien una confrontación, entre las dos chicas y Ann aún no había aprendido lo que más le interesaba de esta conversación. La real, no la _confrontación_.

—¿Y cómo pasaron de ese momento a salir juntas?

A Kim se le atragantaron las palabras y, poniéndose de lado, empezó a toser de manera descontrolada hasta que, con la ayuda de Shego, finalmente recuperó el control.

¿Cómo podía haberle preguntado algo semejante su madre? O, para ser más exactos, ¿por qué lo definió de esa manera tan ambigua que podía dar lugar a equívocos o, en este caso, a la pura verdad?

—Con cuidado, princess. No vaya ser que necesites que te haga un boca a boca— Shego disfrutó del rubor de Kim antes de responder a Ann—. Como en el pasado las dos sufrimos las consecuencias de estar bajo control mental decidí, al descubrir el chip colocado en la base de mi cuello, al ir a ducharme— añadió con un tono que podía sonar algo de lo más sugerente—, ir a advertírselo aquí a su hija antes de que cayera bajo su influencia. Aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo podría ser hasta que estuve aquí y me encontré con el controlador de los chips.

—Resulta que Ron confundió mi kimmunicador con el controlador— dijo Kim al ver la pregunta en el rostro de su madre.

—¿Y decidiste aprovechar la situación para apoderarte del controlador y poder tener una cita con mi hija adolescente, Shego?

—¡No fue así!— se defendió con firmeza. Tanto su madre como Shego miraron con sorpresa para Kim—. Es que no lo fue— susurró algo avergonzada por su exabrupto.

La mirada de Ann pasó de su hija a Shego que alzó el rostro para emitir un suspiro. Madres. ¿Es qué todas estaban cortadas por el mismo patrón o solamente aquellas con las que llegaba a tratar?

—Vine para advertirle del chip del "Humorlador" que llevaba en la base de su cuello pero decidí decírselo a solas. Durante un paseo, en un lugar tranquilo sin que tuviéramos que liarnos… a golpes— Shego no pudo controlar la sonrisa que surgió en su rostro ante la aclaración que tensó el cuerpo de Kim sobre su regazo—. Era algo que no se me habría permitido jamás por muchos y diferentes motivos pero, principalmente, por ser yo quien soy— la mirada de Shego se clavó en los ojos azules de Ann—. Nadie dejaría que Shego saliera en una cita con Kim Possible. Así que sí, puede decirse que me aproveché de la situación pero, en fin— Shego se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto—, está dicho, ¿verdad? Soy Shego y esta manera de actuar es la que se espera de mí.

—¿El venir a mi casa para ver a mi hija y advertirle de que lleva colocado un chip capaz de modificar sus sentimientos?— el tono de Ann rezumaba cierta incredulidad—. Yo diría que esa no es la manera que la gente espera para que actúes, Shego.

¿Cómo responder ante algo semejante? Shego se quedó en silencio porque sabía que no tenía ninguna salida con la que mantener su estatus de _villana_ y Némesis de Kim Possible con todo lo aquí revelado.

Kim, sabiendo que no le quedaba más remedio, exhaló un suspiro antes de quitarse de encima del regazo de Shego. Ya se había mentalizado de que, al final, tendría que quitarse de encima y cuanto antes lo hiciera menos difícil le resultaría el hacerlo. Por lo menos no se mareó al levantarse aunque, de haberlo hecho, ¿no habría sido mejor porque volvería a poder colocar la cabeza en el regazo de Shego?

—Uno no sabe como actúa realmente hasta que lo hace— una vez más Kim se vio como destinataria de las miradas de su madre y Shego. En esta ocasión resistió el impulso de ruborizarse por dicha atención—. Podía ser que aceptase hablar con Shego en privado al estar bajo la influencia del "Humorlador" en su posición de enamoramiento— aquí le resultó algo más complicado y un ligerísimo rubor podía ser difícilmente visible en sus mejillas— pero al ducharme, igual que le sucedió a Shego, yo también me encontré con el chip y me lo quité. A pesar de estar libre entonces de la influencia del "Humorlador" decidí, por voluntad propia, ir con Shego. A hablar en privado. En una cita.

Shego no podía creerse que Kim pudiera haber llegado a admitir todo aquello a su madre con tanto aplomo y valentía. Realmente podía hacer cualquier cosa, ¿verdad? Pues, entonces, dicha valentía era merecedora de un premio. Aunque habría que pensar bastante el decidir quien de las dos era quien disfrutaría más de dicho premio.

—¿Shego?— los nervios palpables en la voz de Kim—. ¿Qu-Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

Como si no fuera del todo obvio.

—¿Tú qué crees, princess?

Cogiéndola por la cintura la elevó hasta sentarla en su regazo de manera en que la espalda de Kim entró en, prieto, contacto con los pechos de Shego mientras esta dejaba descansar su cabeza sobre el hueco entre su hombro y el cuello. Sí, ciertamente era algo complicado el decir quién de las dos disfrutaba más de esta situación. Por la manera en que los brazos de Shego se enroscaban sobre la cintura de Kim algunos dirían que era la pelinegra pero, al ver como la pelirroja se reclinaba sobre el cuerpo de Shego, ¿o sería sobre sus pechos?, otros dirían que era Kim quien estaba disfrutando más del momento.

Nadie diría que dicha persona pudiera resultar ser Ann.

—Tenía mis esperanzas puestas en Ronald para ti, Kimmie.

Por muy buenas que pudieran ser las intenciones de Ann sus palabras fueron recibidas, más que como un jarro de agua fría, como un directo en el estómago, o patada si así lo prefieres.

—¿Ron?— Incredulidad, llámala Kim Possible—. Pero si es mi amigo desde preescolar, mamá. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que nosotros dos…?— Kim no pudo terminar la frase además de sufrir un escalofrío con el que, indirectamente, se restregó contra los pechos de Shego. Con la espalda, eso sí.

—Por eso mismo. Siempre ha estado contigo y ha sido un gran amigo hasta el día de hoy, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿quién mejor que Ron para ti?

—Precisamente, por eso que ha dicho, el bufón no sería la elección más acertada, si es que este tipo de asuntos pueden ser elegidos, claro está— intervino Shego.

Ann le dedicó una mirada nada convencida.

—No me parece a mí que puedas ser alguien muy imparcial en este tema, Shego— dijo viendo como la _villana_ no aflojaba el abrazo en el que tenía _atrapada_ a Kim.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— preguntó Shego con toda la inocencia del mundo.

—Como si no fuera obvio— le murmuró Kim.

—Puedo ser todo lo imparcial que sea necesario, Ann. Podemos empezar por la extensa vida amorosa de nuestra princess.

—Oi, yo no tengo una extensa vida amorosa— se defendió Kim.

—Precisamente eso es a lo que me refiero— Confusión, sí, también se llama Kim Possible—. ¿Con cuántas personas dirías que has estado relacionada emocionalmente, cupcake?

—Bueno, no el mejor tema a tratar en estos momentos, supongo que Walter Nelson, aunque todo acabó cuando al tratar de darnos el primer beso nuestras brackets se engancharon. Luego está Josh Mankey…

—El chico ese con el que saliste mientras… eh, ¿el Dr. D trató de sabotearte la cita?

—¿Drakken? Ahora mismo pienso que no era Drakken el más interesado en que mi cita fuera un desastre— le contestó Kim con cierta sospecha.

—Hey, debes saber que me parecía un chico muy mono…

—Que Ron no te oiga hablar de esta manera— le interrumpió Kim aunque Shego continuó como si tal cosa.

—… y di mi aprobación para que pudierais salir. Lo que al Dr. D le sorprendió de tal manera que pensó que me había convertido en tu hermana mayor así de pronto— Kim se estremeció ante la caricia de aquella mano—. Que equivocado estaba, ¿verdad, princess?

—¿No deberías haber dicho antes al chico aquel de intercambio, Kimmie?— intervino la madre de Kim sin apartar la vista de Shego. Y no era por la posición en que tenía a su hija si no porque trataba de analizarla junto a sus acciones y actitudes.

—¿Hirotaka? Pero no fue nada salvo un competitivo enamoramiento pasajero del que no me hizo mayor caso junto al resto de chicas que iban tras él. Además que parecía estar más interesado en verme luchar con las demás, léase Monique, que en hacerme verdadero caso— añadió con obvia molestia en su voz. No podía creerse que hubiera actuado de semejante manera—. Y, de añadirle, también debería hacer lo propio con Brick por mucho que todo fuera por culpa de Ron y su afán de protagonismo como periodista poniendo palabras que nunca dije en mi boca. No digas nada— añadió dirigiéndose a Shego porque podía ver la entrada de la pelinegra a kilómetros de distancia porque se lo había puesto muy fácil.

—¿Alguien más, Kimmie?

—No sé si decir Bobby Johnson porque nunca hablé con él y solamente me parece que me fijé porque Bonnie le preguntó primero para salir. Ya sabes, rivalidad entre chicas y todo eso.

—¿Entonces me estás diciendo que salir con alguien pidiéndoselo y teniendo una cita solamente ha sido con una sola persona, el tal Josh Mankey?

—Bueno, es que estoy muy ocupada para…

—¿Tener vida social? Una chica debe poder ser una chica, princess.

—Los estudios, el ayudar a todo el mundo y, sin poder olvidarnos, de salvar el mundo día sí y día también que podría resumirse en tener que patearte el trasero, Shego.

—Mi trasero está ahí siempre que lo necesites, pumpkin.

¿Lo ves? Es que se lo ponía demasiado fácil y tenía que cargar con las consecuencias de ello. ¡Y en el mismo cuarto donde se encuentra su madre!

—¿Has salido solamente con un chico, Kimmie? Yo pensaba que, como adolescente que eras, y aprovechando que viajas tanto…

—¿Tendría novios— _¿y novias?_— por todo el planeta? Mis viajes no son turísticos, mamá.

—No quería insinuar que tuvieses una pareja en cada puerto, Kimmie. Si no que habías aprendido más acerca de las personas y las relaciones de manera que no tuvieras tantas dificultades para acercarte a alguien que te gustase— claro que, ante la mirada de Ann, se encontraba precisamente el resultado de dicha esperanza—. Y veo que así ha sido finalmente.

—¿Sigues pensando que sería mejor el bufón para tu hija que yo misma, Ann?

—No le digas así, Shego. Su nombre es Ron— volvió a recordarle Kim.

—Me parece que le iría mejor estar con alguien del que puede confiar y que no le hará daño que de una persona que eso es lo único que le ha proporcionado desde que la conoció.

—Tratar de juntar a tu hija con su mejor amigo, desde preescolar, sería el mayor acto de cobardía posible. Cierto que se quieren, aunque como amigos, y forzar ese sentimiento a tomar un nuevo nivel solamente serviría para corromperlo y, finalmente, quebrarlo— Shego, a pesar de no soltar a Kim, tenía toda su atención en Ann—. Uno no descubre lo que tiene hasta que está a punto de perderlo en realidad es un intento por querer mantener su vida tal y como siempre la conoció. Es simple cobardía que impide que esa persona pueda crecer como individuo. ¿El buf-… Ronald demostró tener sentimientos por Kimmie más allá de la amistad? No, no lo ha hecho. ¿Ha tenido sus propias experiencias con las citas?

—Sí— contestó Kim puesto que Shego no tenía ni idea acerca de este tema—. Es más, la primera vez que te conocimos, cuando Wade nos mostró la grabación del robo en el laboratorio del profesor Akari y nos dijo que estabas en busca y captura en once países, Ron emitió un sonido que denotaba claramente que te encontraba sumamente deseable que, citándolo, más o menos, fue algo así como _"hazme el doce. Rawr."_

Shego no pudo evitar un escalofrío de pavor ante semejante información.

—¿Cómo has podido decirme algo así, princess?— se quejó Shego—. Tú no me quieres nada.

—Eso no es cierto— sorprendió Kim a todos, incluida a sí misma, con semejante afirmación y sin ningún tipo de titubeo en su voz—. No lo es— añadió en voz baja.

Como si no hubiera quedado bien claro esto no hizo si no confirmarle a Ann que su hija estaba enamorada de su archienemiga.

_So the drama._

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes, lugares y referencias de **Kim Possible** pertenecen a sus creadores Mark McCorkle y Bob Schooley y, supongo, que a Disney.

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

Nos leemos.^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Emotion Health**

Los nervios de Kim, ante su inesperada declaración, tomaron un nuevo rumbo al sentir los labios de Shego acariciando su cuello para depositar un dulce beso justo en el punto tras su oreja. A diferencia del escalofrío sufrido por parte de Shego apenas segundos antes el de Kim se debía a una sensación completamente diferente. Una que le provocaba que sus latidos golpeasen con fuerza contra su pecho mientras aumentaban su velocidad al paso de los segundos, y el contacto con la presencia de Shego.

Había dejado bien claro que no poseía una gran vida amorosa pero incluso alguien tan neófita como ella era capaz de reconocer. Pues, de una manera totalmente diferente pero con la misma base, era algo que ya sentía por los miembros de su familia y sus amigos.

_Estoy completa, y perdidamente, enamorada de Shego._

Ann pudo ver en el rostro de su hija el amanecer de esta revelación y supo que su hija, a pesar de su joven edad, había descubierto lo que es estar enamorada de otra persona. De alguien que, podía verse con total claridad, le correspondía dichos sentimientos. Alguien contra la que había estado luchando, físicamente hablando, durante los últimos años.

Estaba claro que tenían asuntos muy importantes para tratar porque, por mucho que Kim pudiera estar enamorada de Shego y esta de la propia Kim, Ann no permitiría que su hija tuviera que vivir una relación retorcida en la que bien y mal, amor y lucha de opuestos se entremezclaban porque esto, simplemente, acabaría trayendo dolor a la vida de Kim y Shego.

—Vais a tener que hablar de cómo haréis para poder estar juntas, chicas— la voz de Ann las trajo de regreso de ese lugar a donde habían ido gracias a un simple beso dado en el punto exacto—. Tenéis que considerar como son vuestras vidas y a donde se dirigen para ser conscientes de si podéis tener un futuro o solamente haréis crecer un cúmulo de dolor que acabará por explotaros en la cara.

Con la primera parte Kim estuvo a punto de levantarse del regazo de Shego para lanzarse en brazos de su madre y darle infinitas gracias por sus palabras, su comprensión y apoyo pero lo que vino a continuación la volvió a poner con los pies sobre el suelo. Tenía toda la razón y era algo que tenía que hablarse con detenimiento entre ella y Shego.

Kim bajó la mirada y se agarró a los brazos de Shego que la mantenían sujeta por la cintura. Sabía muy bien lo que sentía por ella y solamente pensar en que no pudieran arreglar sus diferencias y poder estar juntas le iba pelando el alma hasta que no habría ninguna defensa y cualquier nimiedad pudiera acabar con ella.

—No te pongas así, Kimmie— le dijo su madre al ver la reacción de Kim de manera que fue ella quien se movió hasta arrodillarse ante su hija y cogerle el rostro entre sus manos—. No quería que te pusieras mal por mis palabras. Puedo ver en vuestros ojos lo que sentís la una por la otra y estoy segura de que podréis superar cualquier dificultad que se os ponga en el camino.

—¿Lo crees así?— le preguntó Kim con una voz dolorosamente cargada de temor porque pudiera perder a Shego. Incluso como su enemiga. No volverla a ver era un miedo aterrador.

—Por supuesto que sí. Te hemos enseñado a no mentir y no iba yo a ir en contra de mis propias enseñanzas— le recordó Ann—. Además de que lo más importante para mí es ver a mi hija feliz y así es como puedo verte ahora mismo junto a Shego.

Hablando de la cual, para no quedar mal en todo esto, liberó a Kim para que pudiera abrazarse con su madre sin tener que llevarse el propio abrazo de Shego con ella. Un trío, aunque fuera por medio de un abrazo, con la madre de la chica de la que estaba enamorada seguía viéndose muy raro a pesar del ángulo utilizado.

—¿Podemos ser felices juntas?— preguntó Kim. Si fue a sí misma o a su madre o, incluso, a la propia Shego no podía asegurarse.

—Para poder saberlo hay algo que debéis hablar primero— le respondió Ann poniéndose en pie y llevándose a Kim con ella de manera que Shego, cuando Kim se volvió hacia ella, tuvo que alzar su rostro.

—Debemos hablar, Shego.

—Eso parece, princess. No será nada bonito puedo asegurártelo.

Kim le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie que Shego aceptó sin ningún atisbo de duda. Si esto era una ínfima muestra de algo solamente podía significar una cosa.

—Puedo encararlo— Kim le ofreció una sentida sonrisa—. En realidad "I can do anything!"

Shego no pudo evitar una ligera risa que, por algún motivo, trató de disimular con una media sonrisa. Como si no hubiera quedado ya totalmente claro que Kim tenía el poder de hacerla hacer o sentir todo lo que se propusiera.

_Sidekick of Love._

—Algún día voy a testar eso muy a fondo, princess— le susurró Shego casi pegando su rostro al de Kim de manera que sus cuerpos invadían el espacio personal del otro—. Puedes estar completamente segura de ello.

Kim sintió un nudo en la garganta que de pronto se deshizo gracias a la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios.

—Promesas, promesas…

Por mucho que este diálogo solamente fuera para oídos de ellas dos, Ann solamente necesitaba ver, y leer, el lenguaje corporal de ambas muchachas para darse perfectamente cuenta de lo que podían estar hablando y hacia donde se dirigían sus acciones. Saber eso mismo, para su propia sorpresa, no fue impedimento alguno para que dijera las siguientes palabras. Y eso que estamos hablando de su hija adolescente y su amante con sus buenos años de mayoría de edad encima.

—Podéis ir a hablarlo en privado en tu cuarto, Kimmie.

¿Realmente le había dado permiso a su única hija adolescente para ir a su cuarto junto a una chica con la que no dejó de _tocarse_ incluso a pesar de tener a su madre delante? Confianza, te llamas Kim Possible. Aunque no habría que olvidarse que hasta los héroes, heroínas en este caso, también tienen sus debilidades.

—¿Qué? Oh, bueno, gracias, mamá— estaba más que claro que por la mente de Kim pasaban las posibilidades en las que podían desembocar el estar a solas con Shego, por muy difícil que le pudiera parecer ahora mismo, algo que también, estaba segura, le estaba pasando por la mente de su madre. Y, aún así, le estaba ofreciendo la posibilidad de estar a solas con Shego. Aunque para hablar—. Pero no hace falta…

—Ir de una vez— le interrumpió su madre con un ligero tono de advertencia que iba parejo con la sonrisa en sus labios— antes de que cambie de opinión y decida que es mejor esperar por tu padre.

Aunque había algo que no escucharía viniendo de su padre, porque no se trataba de ningún chico, estaba claro que se adaptaría a la noticia cambiándolo por "chica" o, peor aún, por enemiga, ladrona, némesis o villana. Ciertamente la oportunidad que les estaba ofreciendo su madre era de esas que uno nunca debería dejar pasar.

—Muchas gracias, mamá— le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y, por muy poco, arrastrando a Shego tras ella cogida de la mano camino de su cuarto.

¿Lo malo que tenía su cuarto? Que no tenía puerta si no unas escaleras que llevaban al mismo. En verdad debería empezar a pensar en poner una puerta puesto que ya empezaba a tener necesidad de algo más de intimidad a su edad. Y no era solamente por encontrarse a solas en su dormitorio junto a Shego.

Bueno, no del todo.

Y eso era de lo que Kim se percató en estos instantes. Se encontraba a solas con Shego en su cuarto, su dormitorio. El lugar más íntimo y personal donde ella era solamente, hasta que su kimmunicador sonase, una chica más como el resto.

—¿Se ve algo interesante, princess?— le preguntó Shego logrando despertarla de sus ensoñaciones.

Kim sintió sus mejillas acalorarse porque creyó haber sido descubierta desnudando a Shego con la mirada o, para no ser tan cruda, observarla con suma atención. Pero, cuando su mirada se enfocó, se encontró con que Shego estaba hablando de su telescopio y liberó un suspiro que no se había percatado había cogido prisionero.

—Hace demasiado tiempo que no lo uso— trató de cambiar de tema aunque fuera, únicamente, para sí misma. Además de que tenían cierto tema que tratar y se suponía que este era el momento para ello—. Bueno…

Shego se volvió ante el tono nervioso de Kim que se veía reflejado tanto en su rostro como en el resto de su lenguaje corporal. Y Shego se centró en ello, en su lenguaje corporal, para no hacerlo en su cuerpo solamente.

—Sí, princess. Bueno— repitió Shego con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Es qué no se había dado de cuenta de lo que le provocaba al mirarla de aquella manera? ¿Cómo pensaba que pudiera concentrarse mientras tanto? Vale, es malvada por lo que, claramente, sí lo sabe y se aprovecha, para disfrutar, de ello.

—Lamento que tuvieras que pasar por tener que hablar con mi madre— aunque en realidad no es que le contaran mucho. Cierto que le hablaron del origen de la cita pero no, aunque era obvio, de lo profundos que eran sus sentimientos—. Por suerte para ti que no se trató de la de Drakken.

—¿Y por qué tendría que tener este tipo de conversación con la madre del Dr. D si puede saberse, pumpkin? Está claro que eres la hija de tu madre si llegas a la misma conclusión de que se debe acabar con la persona con la que, en mi caso, desgraciadamente pasas más tiempo. Tiene la misma edad que tu padre y si no le soporto cuando debo hacerlo— Shego tembló solo de pensarlo— no quiero pensar en lo que trataste de insinuar, princess.

Ninguna reprimenda le sentó mejor a Kim que esta por parte de Shego.

—Puedes igualar el marcador llevándome a ver a tu madre para que pase lo mismo por lo que has tenido que pasar con la mía… ¿sucede algo?— no pudo evitar el preguntarle al ver como se endureció el rostro de Shego. Más por seriedad que por enfado. Lo que estaba bien porque a Kim no le apetecía tener entre manos una airada Shego… en su dormitorio por causas nada agradables. Kim recordó que Shego no se llevaba nada bien con sus hermanos y llegó a la conclusión de que algo semejante se daba con respecto a sus padres—. ¿Tampoco te llevas bien con tus padres?

Debería haberse mordido la lengua.

—Yo no tengo padres.

Kim no sabía si le sentó peor la frialdad en la voz de Shego o el que no hubiera añadido ninguno de sus pet names para aliviar la tensión.

—Yo, lo siento mucho, Shego. ¿Cómo murier-…? No, olvídalo. No tienes por qué decirme nada sobre ello si no te apetece hablar sobre ello pero…

—Me has entendido mal, princess— un cierto alivio embargó a Kim al escuchar aquel _princess_ por parte de Shego—. No tengo padres porque hayan muerto aunque, si te paras a pensarlo, es posible que lo estén ya que nunca he tenido noticias sobre ellos. Y, antes de que te me adelantes— continuó impidiéndole intervenir a Kim—, tampoco es que me hubieran abandonado. La verdad es mucho más simple y complicada que todo eso.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, al tiempo que mantenía apresada su lengua, Kim solamente se atrevió a asentir ligeramente para indicar su atención y ver si Shego quería continuar porque estaba dispuesta a escucharla.

—En palabras sencillas decir que soy un bebé probeta— Kim lo intentó pero no pudo evitar que la sorpresa ante semejante noticia se viera reflejada en su rostro. No debería haber gastado esta carta tan pronto—. Fui manufacturada por Global Justice para albergar el poder del cometa arco iris o multicolor.

Kim temió que se hubiera quedado sin habla hasta que pudo escuchar su propia voz.

—Pero tus hermanos…

—Cada uno fue creado para soportar la radiación de cada color presente en el cometa— a pesar de la importancia de sus revelaciones Shego mantenía una actitud estoica. Aunque parecía estar más resignada que otra cosa como si pensase que esto sería el final y, por tanto, todo resultaba irrelevante—. Pensaban utilizar los pedazos de cometa que fueron cayendo durante las pasadas que el cometa sufría entre décadas pero se sintieron de lo más dichosos cuando sus cálculos les indicaron que en la siguiente trayectoria el cometa entraría en colisión.

—Pero vuestra casa del árbol…

Era como si Kim no pudiera dar más de sí que para estas medias frases inconclusas pero que no necesitaban nada más para dejar claro sus opiniones.

—Todo fue preparado para crear la coartada perfecta y poder tenernos en sus manos por nuestra propia decisión. Tres críos alimentados a base de comics y una hermana que jamás abandonaría a su familia.

—¿Tres críos?— repitió Kim confundida—. ¿No serán cuatro o cuentas a los gemelos como uno solo?

—Son uno solo, princess. Su poder lo hizo duplicarse al momento de obtenerlo— confesó Shego—. Toda nuestra vida resultó ser una gran mentira creada por un grupo de personas que ansiaban poder para poder enfrentarse a los males de este mundo y eso fue lo que consiguieron. Un grupo perfecto de ingenuos que creían estar haciendo lo correcto cuando en realidad solamente seguían las indicaciones de un apuntador. No teníamos libre albedrío pero solamente a mí parecía molestarle ese hecho porque esos disfrutaban con su fama, su poder y el bien que hacían por los demás— pudo escucharse el rechinar de dientes por parte de Shego—. Usaron mis _lazos fraternales_ para mantenerme a raya y era algo esperado si no dudaron en lo más mínimo en _matar_ a nuestros _padres_ por culpa del mismo impacto del cometa que nos dio poderes. Todo por esa estupidez de compensar la pérdida y que un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad. Simple lavado de cerebro con el que tenernos bajo su mando por voluntad propia. Aunque eso es una manera de hablar puesto que no teníamos ninguna voluntad salvo la que nos fueron creando según sus necesidades.

—Entonces, ¿lo de que te pasaste al otro bando porque empezaste a disfrutar más del mal al luchar contra él?— le preguntó Kim con ciertos nervios puesto que no quería alterar, más de lo que se veía que ya estaba, a Shego.

—Busqué mi pasado y solamente me encontré con dificultades o una historia que solamente una niña de tres, cuatro años podría creerse. No sé si pensaron que no duraríamos tanto, o que nuestros poderes acabarían con nosotros como lo hicieron con los antiguos sujetos de pruebas, pero no se molestaron en desarrollar mucho nuestro pasado y el de nuestros _padres_. Por supuesto que al final descubrí la verdad y fui a pedirle explicaciones a Betty…

—¿Dr. Director?— Kim no podía creérselo—. ¿Ella estuvo implicada en todo esto?

—Cuando el experimento llegó a sus manos. Según ella se había gastado demasiado tiempo, realmente más de un siglo desde que dio inicio con los avistamientos _oficiales _del cometa y el contacto de personas con restos del mismo que cayeron en el planeta, y dinero, lo que siempre obliga a terminar las cosas para evitar el que acaben cortándote la cabeza por desperdiciar dicho tiempo y dinero, como para poder detenerlo a estas alturas— a Shego, estaba claro, que todas esas excusas no la convencieron entonces y aún no lo hacen ahora—. Le dejé muy claro que sabía todo y ella no se molestó en negarlo si no que trató de hacerme ver todo el bien que hacíamos, y podríamos hacer en el futuro, en el mundo. Me dio igual entonces y me da igual ahora. Con sus acciones me dejaron claro que no hay diferencias entre los dos bandos salvo el punto de vista que te apetezca tomar. Me dijo que jamás se olvidaría de su participación en todo esto hasta el día de su muerte pero, luego de nuestra conversación, siempre lo recordaría al mirarse a un espejo.

Kim se cubrió la boca con ambas manos ante la insinuación por parte de Shego.

—¿Su ojo derecho?— todo esto se había salido de madre y nunca mejor dicho viniendo todo del asunto sobre el haber sufrido la intervención de la madre de Kim—. ¿Fuiste tú quién…?— no podía ni decirlo de la fuerte impresión que causaba dicho pensamiento.

Para sorpresa de Kim, y de la tensión del momento, Shego rompió a reír con una inocencia y libertad tal que alivió el peso que se había apoderado de la pelirroja.

—Doy el tipo para ello, ¿verdad, princess? Porque, aunque nunca haya matado a alguien, el hacer perder un ojo no llega a tales niveles. Pero no, yo no fui la culpable, por lo menos directamente, si no que es algo vergonzoso ante lo que Betty podría alentar dicha posibilidad— la risa terminó por mitigarse pero Shego ya no parecía encontrarse tan angustiada si no liberada—. Nuestra conversación se dio, y dado el tema a tratar no el mejor sitio para ello, en la sala de tiro de Global Justice. Mi aparición y el motivo de la misma terminaron por ser suficiente para que Betty cometiera un grave error y… no examinar su arma antes de usarla. Algo bloqueaba la boca de su pistola y le reventó con tan mala suerte que un pedazo le destrozó su globo ocular derecho. Accidentes pasan y las armas no son para los niños aunque, a pesar de saber esto, no dudaron en darles armas, convertirlos en armas, a unos niños completamente inocentes.

Shego se encontró de pronto siendo destinataria de un intenso y profundo abrazo por parte de Kim que casi parecía tratar de fusionarse con ella con lo fuerte que la estaba abrazando. Pero Shego no sintió ningún dolor si no todo lo contrario y se dejó llevar por su abrazo devolviéndoselo a Kim.

—Lo siento mucho, Shego.

Como no podía esperarse viniendo de Kim Possible. Una vez más trató de cargar con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

—No tienes ninguna culpa, princess. Lo sabes así que no se te ocurra angustiarte por todo ello— le recordó Shego—. Ni tú, ni nadie podría haber hecho algo al respecto.

Era la pura verdad y Kim era consciente de ello.

—Tal vez antes no…— susurró Kim mientras en su mente daba vueltas un solo pensamiento— pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda ahora.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso de que…?

Shego bajó su mirada para encontrarse con que Kim había alzado su rostro y, poniéndose de puntillas, pudo llevar sus labios sobre los de la pelinegra cubriéndoselos en un sentido beso con el que le ofrecía todos sus sentimientos por ella y todo su ser.

¿Cómo podía responder Shego ante semejante declaración por parte de Kim?

Llevando sus manos a la cintura de Kim la atrapó apretándola contra su propio cuerpo al tiempo que le devolvía aquel beso con la misma, si no más, intensidad que Kim le ofrecía.

Quedaba completamente claro que ambas muchachas correspondían sus sentimientos la una por la otra.

Kim estaba enamorada de Shego y Shego estaba enamorada de Kim.

No había vuelta atrás a partir de este mismo instante.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes, lugares y referencias de **Kim Possible** pertenecen a sus creadores Mark McCorkle y Bob Schooley y, supongo, que a Disney.

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

Nos leemos.^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Emotion Health**

Kim no podía pensar en estos momentos pero, de haberle sido posible el hacerlo, uno de sus pensamientos versaría sobre el hecho de que nunca había besado nunca antes a alguien de esta manera, y no era solamente por ser un beso en los labios, y que resultaba de lo más interesante que la primera persona a la que besaba de esta manera, sin contar los besos robados en su cita, era Shego.

Pero nunca escucharéis queja alguna por parte de Kim… aunque sí un suspiro de sorpresa al encontrarse, de pronto, tumbada sobre su cama con Shego haciéndole sombra y sin dejar de besarla. Hasta que dicho suspiro llegó a su cerebro para recordarle lo que se suponía que habían venido a hacer aquí y no, no era lo que estaban haciendo en estos momentos.

En el momento que Shego se quitó de encima de Kim esta notó la ausencia de aquel calor que la había estado acariciando y no supo muy bien de quién podía ser la culpa de que hubiera sucedido. No podía besar tan mal si Shego no dijo nada al respecto de sus besos anteriores, ¿verdad?

Hablando de Shego, esta se había tumbado al lado de Kim cubriendo sus ojos con un brazo mientras farfullaba para sí misma culpándose por ser tan débil y dejarse arrastrar por todo aquello que tanto su mente como su cuerpo le instaban a gritos que tomase y ofreciese.

—Debíamos hablar primero ya que es por lo que tu madre nos dejó venir a tu dormitorio— pero de pronto sintió como alguien se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella y no tenía que apartar el brazo de sus ojos para saber de quien se trataba. Aún así lo apartó solamente para facilitarle a Kim el poder besarla sin mayores impedimentos.

Tampoco podía ser tan malo el dejarse llevar un poquito más si Kim estaba tan dispuesto a esto tanto como lo estaba la propia Shego. Pero el límite pareció llegar cuando las manos de Shego descendieron por la espalda de Kim hasta alcanzar su trasero al que atrapó entre las dos agarrándoselo con firmeza. En esta ocasión Kim le ofreció un sensual gemido de placer.

Lo malo fue que la hizo detener su beso haciendo que se quedase allí, a horcajadas sobre Shego, sin saber muy bien lo que hacer en estos momentos. Era de lo más obvio la naturaleza neófita de Kim con estos temas. Y Shego no podía evitar dar gracias por ello porque le gustaba la idea de ser la primera persona para Kim.

—Se siente tal y como siempre lo había imaginado, princess— le dijo Shego ofreciéndole un buen agarre a aquellas nalgas y que logró un delicioso rubor en las mejillas de Kim.

Esta necesitó aclararse la garganta antes de poder hablar y no pudo evitar mostrar su alivio cuando Shego, compadeciéndose de ella, liberó las nalgas de Kim de su agarre.

—Creo que sí deberíamos hablar primero— terminó por estar de acuerdo Kim pero siguió allí sentada sobre Shego sin hacer el más mínimo gesto de que fuera a moverse en un futuro cercano.

—Si estás cómoda podemos ponernos a hablar así, pumpkin.

Fue lo que Kim necesitó para quitarse de encima de Shego y refugiarse apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama. Con su rostro oculto entre sus piernas, reclinadas contra su pecho, no vio, pero sintió, como Shego tomó asiento a su lado.

—Eres una dulzura, princess— le aseguró Shego con total sinceridad—. Y créeme cuando te digo que no soy de las que usan habitualmente este tipo de palabras.

Esta confesión la hacía sentirse mucho mejor a Kim. Le gustaba ser especial para Shego de cualquier manera posible y esta era una de las más entrañables que uno podría llegar a imaginar viniendo de alguien como era la pelinegra.

—Tal vez no sigas pensando lo mismo una vez acabemos con nuestra conversación pendiente, Shego— una conversación que podía acabar con toda esta novedosa, e inesperada, relación.

—Es bastante probable, princess— ¿para qué andarse por las ramas si las dos sabían que era lo más probable para darse?—. ¿O debería decir que _es bastante posible_?

Kim no detuvo sus burbujeantes risas como tampoco la ligera patada, si así se le podría llamar al mover su pie lo suficiente para impactar contra el de Shego, que se sumó a su reacción.

—A pesar de lo que me has contado, y aunque pueda estar de acuerdo en varias de sus partes, yo soy de los buenos. Buenos de verdad— le aseguró alzando la vista y girando el cuello en dirección de Shego—. Seguiré enfrentándome a ti si continúas con la misma vida que hasta ahora, Shego.

Como no podía esperarse otra cosa.

—Y eso es malo porque…

Con esto Kim finalmente se volvió del todo hacia Shego con un gesto de su rostro que dejaba bien claro que no podía creerse que hubiera dicho eso.

—Porque de estar en una relación cómo podría luchar seriamente contigo si existe la posibilidad de que alguna pudiera salir herida— y, aunque no fuera lo habitual en sus combates, era cierto que en algunas ocasiones acabaron bastante más que magulladas—. Sería una relación prohibida, oculta más bien, porque eres una persona buscada en once países…

—Catorce para ser totalmente exactos, cupcake.

La confusión brilló en los ojos esmeraldas de Kim.

—¿Estás contando a Ron ahí? Porque déjame decirte que eso es muy bajo incluso para ti, Shego.

La prófuga de la justicia rodó los ojos y fue su turno para darle una _patada_ a Kim devolviéndole el gesto previo por parte de la pelirroja.

—No cuento al bufón… Siendo sinceros procuro no pensar en él en absoluto y tal vez sea por eso mismo que acaba sorprendiéndome en ciertos momentos— hablaba más para sí misma que para Kim.

—Tiende a hacerlo a menudo. Llámalo "el Factor Ron" y "el Factor Rufus"— Kim esperaba que Shego no cayera en el mismo error en el que cayó Global Justice y WEE con Gemini, el hermano gemelo de Dr. Betty Director, con respecto a dichos _factores_—. Pero, si Ron no tiene nada que ver, ¿de dónde salen esos nuevos tres países?

Shego le ofreció una sonrisa que, más que enigmática, dejaba claro el peligro que en realidad resultaba ser pero Kim se sorprendió aún más al no sentir el temor que debería si no que, en cambio, era deseo… ¿y orgullo?

—Voy a decirte algo que cambiará tu mundo poniéndole boca arriba o boca abajo, dependiendo de cómo gustes, pumpkin— la insinuación totalmente clara—. Soy la mejor en lo que hago y solamente se me puede detectar si así lo quiero— ¿lo que quería decir que todas las veces que Wade la avisó de que Shego y Drakken habían entrado en algún lugar era porque así lo había querido la propia Shego?—. Además de que existe cierto tipo de personas que no está muy dispuesta a llamar las autoridades a pesar de que les hayan robado. Y puedes creerme cuando te digo que son esas personas las que tienen cosas más _bonitas_ para robar.

—¿Porque ellos las robaron, o hicieron que las robasen, primero?

La sonrisa de Shego era suficiente respuesta.

Kim no podía negarle la razón en que estas revelaciones cambiaban bastante sus puntos de vista sobre la vida y las decisiones que en ella se tomaban. A pesar de ello Kim seguía siendo la heroína y Shego la ladrona, una más peligrosa de lo que había imaginado hasta ahora.

—Un momento. ¿Me estás diciendo que cuando Wade me avisa de que irrumpiste en algún sitio es porque tú lo has permitido?

—Suenas bastante escéptica, princess. Dime una cosa entonces— el tono de voz de Shego, serio, dejaba claro que a Kim no le iba a gustar mucho, dependiendo de sus gustos, lo que iba a escuchar—, ¿sabías de mí antes del _tick-tick-tick incidente_?

—No.

—Exacto— remató Shego orgullosa de sí misma. Kim no podía dejarlo pasar de esta manera.

—Pero tú tampoco habías oído hablar de mí hasta entonces— la sonrisa depredadora que se formaron los labios de Shego decían exactamente lo opuesto—, ¿o sí lo hacías?

—Leo mucho y puedo asegurarte que tienes una buena cantidad de artículos en las revistas "Villain's Digest" en cada nuevo número. ¿Por qué crees que tuve tanto interés por conocerte haciéndome ver de una manera tan poco profesional? Grabada en video por una cámara en medio de la jungla— Shego soltó un bufido despectivo—. Sí, claro, ¿y qué más?

Kim se paró a pensar en todo lo que podía haber logrado el Dr. Drakken de no haber sido por las ganas de Shego en poder enfrentarse contra ella porque, a pesar de tratarse de planes de Drakken, algunos resultaban bastante peligrosos.

—Supongo que debemos dar gracias porque hubiera captado tu interés entonces.

—Mucho más que mi interés, princess.

Cierto. Lo que le recordaba a Kim el motivo de que estuvieran sentadas en su cama, en su cuarto, y no por lo que podría resultar más divertido e interesante. Algo que, dependiendo de las respuestas que pudiera obtener con dicha conversación, pudiera no llegar a darse nunca.

_Aunque nunca digas nunca jamás._

—No puedo salir con alguien que se encuentra al otro lado de la ley— las palabras de Kim cayeron como una bomba y, aunque esperadas, no tenían menos impacto al final.

—¿Y si vuelves a la inicial ignorancia sobre mis asuntos privados? Y con lo de asuntos _privados_ me refiero a trabajo, no a _diversión_— le aclaró con un deje de voz de lo más atrevido que sensual. Aunque tampoco es que quedase corta en dicho apartado.

Sería una salida sencilla. Shego volvería a ser esa ladrona indetectable y Kim no tendría que tener ningún problema para poder salir con ella… si no fuera porque, no tan en el fondo, sabría lo que en realidad dedicaba Shego su tiempo cuando no estaban juntas. No era posible caminar por esa senda. No ahora que se lo había contado.

—No deberías habérmelo explicado, Shego. Ahora no puedo mirar para otro lado.

—Ninguna sorpresa, princess.

No había ninguna salida, ningún futuro para ellas mientras ambas siguiesen con sus actuales vidas. Bueno, en realidad si Shego siguiese con la suya puesto es quien se encuentra fuera de la ley.

—Sé muy bien lo que me propondrás, pumpkin— se le adelantó Shego antes de poder abrir siquiera la boca—. Y, aunque podría conseguir que Global Justice limpiase todos mis antecedentes penales, con la consiguiente anulación de busca y captura internacional, esto es quien soy yo en verdad. Hacerme dejar esta vida es impedirme ser quien soy.

—Podrías volver a ser una heroína— esta vez fue el turno de Kim para dejar a Shego con la palabra en la punta de la lengua al no dejarla que le interrumpiese— a mi lado.

—¿A tu lado? ¿Pasar de ser la sidekick del Dr. D para ser tu otro sidekick como pareja del bufón y su rata pelona?

Aunque la idea de Shego como pareja de sidekick con Ron y Rufus era hilarante, no era lo que Kim tenía en mente.

—No como mi sidekick, Shego. Te querría como mi compañera.

Ciertamente era una idea de lo más provocativa.

—Es tentador, princess.

—Pero no lo suficiente para aceptarlo.

Shego decidió tumbarse en la cama con la vista clavada en el techo. Zona segura para poder pararse a pensar.

—No es tan sencillo como parece. La vida siempre avanza y hacer lo que me pides sería retroceder.

—No sería lo mismo porque estarías conmigo— le recordó Kim.

—Por eso digo que resulta muy tentador, pumpkin. Me parece que te estás convirtiendo, de manera más que evidente, en mi mayor debilidad… y en mi mayor vigor— Shego alzó sus manos para ver las palmas ante sus ojos como si pudiera desentrañar las respuestas de ellas—. Creo que me volvería loca. Soy en quien me he convertido y no soy capaz de verme de otra manera. Me has conocido como soy, princess. ¿Podrías aceptar a alguien que no fuera yo misma?

—Te quiero a ti.

—Pero esta soy yo, ¿no lo ves? Si me quieres es que quieres a la ladrona que soy, a la fuera de la ley, a tu rival y némesis con la disfrutas tanto luchando.

Kim se movió para arrodillarse frente a Shego y la cogió de ambas manos.

—Es cierto que si me… enamoré de ti es por quien eres ahora desde el momento en que te conocí pero también es cierto que, aunque dejases de ser una ladrona, una fuera de la ley… siempre seguirías siendo mi rival y mi némesis con la que tanto disfruto…

Y lo dejó ahí en el aire.

—¿Luchando?— propuso Shego siguiendo sus propias palabras.

—Digamos que también lo hago— Kim se llevó las manos de Shego a sus labios para darles un beso—. Lo que quiero decir es que por mucho que puedas cambiar en verdad, para mí, seguirás siendo la misma Shego de la que me enamoré en un principio. Y con la que puedo luchar cuando quiera para patearle su turgente y prieto trasero.

La sonrisa de Kim encontró reflejo en la de Shego.

—¿Tanto te gusta mi trasero, cupcake?

—Y tanto. Forma parte de ti y me gusta todas y cada una de las partes que dan forma a Shego. Tanto físicas, y de que físico estamos hablando, como las mentales porque, por mucho que trates de esconderlo, eres muy inteligente.

—¿Quieres decir que te gusto por mi cerebro y mi cuerpo, princess?

—El paquete completo.

Aquellos labios cada vez se encontraban más cerca de los suyos como si personificasen la firma de su acuerdo. Un acuerdo que había quedado completamente claro.

—Supongo que no tengo por qué renovar mi contrato con el Dr. D— susurró Shego encontrando dificultad en mantener su atención en la mirada de Kim y no caer en sus labios.

—¿Y cuándo expira el contrato?— murmuró Kim no queriendo gastar tiempo en palabras pues había cosas más interesantes para hacer con su boca, con sus labios. Algo en lo que intervendrían la boca y labios de Shego, junto al resto de ella.

—¿Qué día es hoy?

—¿Día de clases?— ofreció Kim sin importarle mucho.

—Debí firmarlo al volver a la guarida pero con todo el asunto del microchip se me pasó y ahora mismo…

—… estás libre— le terminó la frase Kim.

—No, no lo estoy— negó Shego con gesto serio logrando detener el avance de Kim y confundiendo a la pelirroja.

—¿No lo estás?

Estaba más que claro que Kim no entendía nada. ¿No le acababa de decir que no había firmado la renovación de su contrato con Drakken? ¿Entonces cómo era posible que no estuviera libre?

—Estoy contigo, princess— le respondió con una maliciosa sonrisa.

No tenía la menor gracia.

—No tiene gracia, Shego.

—¿Quiere decir eso que no habrá beso, Kimmie?

Esto hizo que Kim se lo pensase mejor hasta llegar a una conclusión aceptable.

—No he dicho eso, ¿verdad? Solamente que no tenía gracia— su gesto serio mutó a una tímida sonrisa—. ¿Estamos juntas entonces, Shego?

—Estamos juntas. ¿Algún problema con ello, princess?

Finalmente dejaron las palabras atrás y permitieron que fueran sus labios quienes expresasen sus sentimientos. Los cuales eran tan parejos como perfectos se veían la una con la otra con sus cuerpos dejando ver que podrían haber sido moldeados para encajar perfectamente entre ellos.

—So not the drama.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes, lugares y referencias de **Kim Possible** pertenecen a sus creadores Mark McCorkle y Bob Schooley y, supongo, que a Disney.

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

Nos leemos.^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Emotion Health**

El tiempo no se midió en segundos, minutos o cualquier otra medida de tiempo si no lo que tardó Ann en llamarlas una vez llegó a la conclusión de que les había ofrecido el tiempo suficiente para aclarar su complicada situación además de, si pudieron aclararlo pronto, poder enrollarse un poco aunque, eso esperaba, manteniendo las manos por encima de la ropa.

Kim era consciente de que su madre sabía, más que suponía, lo que sucedió en su cuarto, aparte de la conversación mantenida con Shego. Sobre todo porque no se vio capaz de controlarse y dejaba muy claro con su tímida y vergonzosa actitud que algo más personal, e íntimo, había sucedido entre las dos muchachas. Aunque una buena pista de ella era el que habían venido de una cita previa, ¿verdad?

En esta ocasión se reunieron en la cocina, donde Ann estaba preparando la cena.

—Papá puede que tarde un poco más de lo habitual pero tus hermanos ya se encuentran en su cuarto— le explicó a Kim una vez entraron en la cocina.

—Uh, de acuerdo— replicó Kim algo cohibida puesto que su madre, en una única frase, trajo a conversación dos aspectos que caían en tierra peligrosa con Shego debido a su falta de padres y al origen de sus _hermanos_—. ¿Puede quedarse Shego a cenar?

No supo de donde salió pero la pregunta abandonó sus labios antes de que pudiera haberse detenido a pensar detenidamente en ella. Y aquí estaba ella quejándose de su madre cuando ella va e intenta rodear a Shego de todo aquello que no tiene como si se lo estuviera restregando por la cara.

_Bien por mí_, pensó toda sarcástica.

—No hay ningún problema pero es su decisión para tomar, Kimmie.

Genial, y ahora había puesto a Shego en una posición difícil por no pararse a pensar antes de abrir la boca y soltar lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza. A pesar de todo lo vivido recientemente Shego volvía a mantener su rostro imperturbable, algo que debía costarle trabajando con alguien como Drakken aunque, pensándolo mejor, debía de tratarse de un buen entrenamiento.

—No quiero abusar de su hospitalidad y, además, no creo que mi presencia pueda ser vista con normalidad debido a mi pasado con su hija. De seguro que al Dr. P no le agradará nada el compartir mesa con alguien que se ha dedicado a darle una paliza tras otra a su hija.

—Pero también sabe que te las devolví una tras otra— añadió Kim, tanto por su beneficio como para aliviar la tensión de Shego—. Y ya compartimos mesa, más o menos, con Drakken, o su cuerpo, cuando todo eso del cambio de mente— Kim vio como los extremos de los labios de Shego pugnaban por elevarse en una sonrisa—. No tiene la menor gracia, Shego.

Ella, simplemente, se encogió de hombros antes de que ocurriera lo nunca imaginado. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo su estómago hizo una llamada de atención que hizo desear a Shego el poder encogerse como Mego y desaparecer de la cocina. No necesitaba ver para Kim para saber que en sus labios se había formado aquella sonrisa que ella misma había tratado de someter. De saberlo antes…

—Lo siento mucho— se disculpó Shego en un gesto desconocido para Kim viniendo de la pelinegra.

—Entonces queda decidido y Shego cenará con nosotros— zanjó Ann viendo como Kim le pasó una manzana, verde, a Shego sin perder su sonrisa y hacerle brotar una a Shego para que esta, a continuación, le hiciera entrega de otra manzana a la propia Kim. Por supuesto que una manzana roja. ¿Podía ser más claro? Y descarado también—. ¿Puede saberse qué habéis decidido hacer con respecto a vuestra relación, chicas?

"Vuestra relación", se repitió en la mente de Kim logrando sacarle un suave rubor en sus mejillas.

—Shego decidió no renovar su contrato con Drakken— respondió Kim emocionada por dicha decisión y el futuro que prometía. También se dio cuenta de que no era, en esta parte, su lugar para relatarlo—. Uh, ¿querías contarlo tú, Shego? Puedes seguir si así lo quieres— continuó Kim sin darle tiempo a Shego a responderle.

—Tampoco es que haya mucho más que decir, princess— no que fuera totalmente cierto—. Salvo que no tengo ni idea de qué haré con mi vida si abandono mi manera de vivirla— podía verse en su rostro, y en el silencio que se produjo, que había algo que Shego quería decir pero que le costaba un mundo el poder hacerlo—. Se trata de tu hija y, por tanto, mereces saber con quién, o más bien con qué, se relaciona.

Kim sabía muy bien lo que venía a continuación.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, Shego— le aseguró Kim cogiéndola de la mano para mostrar su total apoyo—. Me da igual y sabes muy bien que te quiero de cualquier forma, ¿verdad?

Una tímida sonrisa, algo tan alienígena en el rostro de Shego, fue muestra suficiente de la real naturaleza de sus sentimientos por Kim. Eso y el beso que le dio a los nudillos al llevárselos a sus labios.

—Gracias, princess. Me hace mucho bien el escucharlo a pesar de saberlo pero tu madre también merece saber esta parte— Kim desistió porque sabía que no había manera de hacer cambiar de opinión a Shego y se quedó a su lado, cogida de la mano, para mostrarle todo su apoyo—. Toda esta sentimental muestra de afecto— empezó Shego ganándose un bufido de divertida incredulidad por parte de Kim— se debe a que soy un ser vivo creado artificialmente para poder dominar los poderes del cometa multicolor.

Ni que decir que esta revelación hizo que Ann dejase a un lado la cena, aunque sin dejar de prepararla, dedicando su atención a Shego y sus palabras.

—Investigaron la manera en que células humanas pudieran soportar la radiactividad del cometa para luego producir un embrión con dichas características. Por mucho que suene a científico malvado lo hace mucho más a nuestro gobierno.

Kim no pudo evitar quedar boquiabierta ante la deducción de su madre.

—El término que usaron fue el de homúnculo, Ann. Cuidado con las moscas, pumpkin— le dijo a Kim mientras le cerraba la boca para volver su atención de regreso a Ann—. ¿Permitirá que _algo_ como yo salga con su hija?

—Primero de todo eres alguien, Shego. Y, segundo, la decisión es de mi hija. Yo solamente puedo apoyarla en sus decisiones— algo tan simple pero que dejaba todo completamente claro—. Podéis ir poniendo la mesa mientras termino de preparar la cena.

Shego no sabía que decir y por ello se dejó arrastrar por una satisfecha Kim de cuyo rostro no podría borrarse su sonrisa puesto que su madre le había dado permiso, a su particular estilo, para poder salir con Shego.

—Sois demasiado confiadas— le dijo Shego a Kim—. ¿Cómo podéis confiar de esta manera en alguien como yo que se encontraba pateándote esta misma mañana?

—Seguimos nuestros instintos y, en mi caso, mi corazón— añadió Kim con cierta timidez—. Por cierto, ahora que me acuerdo, antes dijiste que podías lograr que Global Justice limpiase todos tus antecedentes penales pero no explicaste cómo lo lograrías.

—Cierto— fue toda la réplica que le ofreció Shego para desesperación de Kim.

—Shego— se quejó Kim ante semejante respuesta—. ¿No piensas decírmelo?

—Más bien es que no deberías saberlo por todo lo que implica, princess. Digamos que la legalidad se encontrará mirando por la ventana el buen tiempo que hace. Y no, no es que vaya a hacer algo ilegal.

—Es que ya lo hiciste en el pasado y ahora te aprovecharás de ello— concluyó Kim moviéndose por las posibilidades por parte de Shego.

—Una manera de decirlo.

—¿Es qué hay otra?— le preguntó Kim.

—¿Qué es algo que me permitirá poder estar contigo sin miedo a que traten de encerrarme en prisión?— le ofreció Shego.

—Me parece bien.

Y, por primera vez, en presencia de su madre, y en una actitud de lo más cotidiana, poniendo la mesa para cenar, Kim le dio un beso a Shego.

Todo iba muy bien.

— — — — —

Todo debería ir muy bien… pero Kim seguía sin tener ninguna noticia con respecto a Shego. No con respecto a ella en concreto si no acerca de lo que haría a partir de ahora que ya no seguiría siendo una ladrona y, por tanto, una _malvada_. Siempre que hacía surgir este tema a conversación Shego terminaba logrando dejarlo a un segundo plano y no siempre necesitaba el usar su físico, físicamente, para ello.

Visto desde ese ángulo tampoco es que Kim pudiera quejarse por una sesión extra de besos y caricias porque no lo hacía. Aunque las quejas regresaban una vez volvía a encontrarse a solas porque, por muy bien que hubieran aceptado su familia el que estuviera saliendo con una reformada Shego, eso no la autorizaba a poder dormir con ella en la misma cama en su dormitorio. Por mucho que no hubiera problema de embarazos adolescentes. No debió traer la palabra adolescente a la superficie.

El padre de Kim, sorprendentemente, pareció llevarlo muy bien contento de que Kim no saldría con ningún chico. Habrá que esperar a que se percate que, a pesar de salir con una chica, eso no quería decir que no fuera haber sexo por medio o, para ser más exactos, entre ellas dos.

Vivir en la inopia en ocasiones resultaba beneficioso para algunas personas.

Kim, luego de revelar las noticias a su familia tuvo que hacer lo propio con sus amigos. Encontrado algo más difícil el hacerlo pero no por miedo a lo que pudieran llegar a pensar, tanto de ella como de que saliera, precisamente, con Shego, si no que era por las propias personalidades y maneras de ser de cada uno de ellos.

¿Cómo decirle a tu mejor amigo desde preescolar que estás saliendo con una chica y que esta es Shego sin esperar que reaccione como lo haría cualquier adolescente hormonal? Kim tuvo que centrarse en todas sus tareas y para evitar que le pasase por la mente a su mejor amigo _pensando_ en ella junto a Shego de la única manera en que un púbero adolescente lo haría en la soledad de su cuarto, o donde le entrase el _apretón_.

¿Ciertamente fue una sorpresa el que Ron, luego de superar el hecho de que se trataba de Shego, por la parte de ser una enemiga o ex en este caso, se lo terminase llevando muy bien? No, no era ninguna sorpresa aunque sí era algo perturbador el saber que tu mejor amigo tenga dicha línea de pensamientos con respecto a su mejor amiga desde preescolar y su novia.

Y, hablando de mejores amigas, Monique, si bien expresó su sorpresa inicial ante el anuncio, no solamente, de que Kim era lesbiana, o bisexual porque los ojos aún se le iban tras ciertos chicos, más lo hizo al saber que salía con Shego. Dicha sorpresa mudó a curiosidad e interés por dicha relación y la manera en como conjuntarían sus vestuarios debido a la particular tonalidad oliva de Shego que no la hacía muy amiga de un variado vestuario. Sobre todo sabiendo que lleva vistiendo el mismo uniforme desde su época en el Team Go. Se ganó muchos puntos al descubrir que Shego compraba en Club Banana, o eso parecía según el extracto que les mostró Wade de una de las cuentas que poseía Shego.

Se pasaban horas hablando, y casi podía decirse que _jugando a las muñecas_, al ponerse a buscar ropa que pudiera llevar Shego. Monique no se cortó en lanzarle una _acusadora_ mirada a Kim cuando esta le ofreció las medidas de Shego sin el más mínimo rastro de duda en su voz y con mayor rapidez de la esperada. Y, si bien no mantuvieron muchas conversaciones acerca de las escasas citas que tuvieron en el pasado, en esta ocasión el preguntar estaba fuera de toda duda puesto que Monique quiso saber todos los detalles y, aunque Kim empezó de una manera algo tímida, luego se fue soltando hasta que logró hacer ruborizar a Monique y todo.

En definitiva, todo iba de manera estupenda sino fuera por el hecho de que no tenía noticias recientes de los quehaceres de Shego lo que, sumado a no tener ninguna misión y tener que asistir a otra clase que Mr. Barkin tuvo que suplir ante la baja de uno más de los profesores. La novedad resultó ser que no se encontraba allí para suplir al profesor sino para anunciar al verdadero sustituto, verdadera en este caso.

—Más os vale conteneros o habrá detenciones tal que tendremos que realizarlas en el gimnasio— les advirtió Mr. Barkin—. Por favor, ya puede pasar.

Si Kim pudiera apartar su mirada de ella podría ver reflejada su reacción en cada uno de sus compañeros, chicas incluidas, yendo de la sorpresa inicial a recorrer aquellas curvas porque era imposible el no hacerlo.

—¡Shego!

Afortunadamente para Kim su grito salió tan ahogado que nadie llegó a escucharlo. Claro que resultaba muy poco probable que lo hubieran hecho de haberlo gritado a pleno pulmón porque cada uno parecía encontrarse en su propio mundo. Uno en donde reinaba la nueva profesora sustituta.

—Buenos días, clase— y por el tono de su voz dejaba muy claro que sabía muy bien como su presencia los estaba afectando y se mostraba muy orgullosa de ello—. Mi nombre es Shego y que a nadie se le ocurra decirme Miss Go porque acompañará aquí a vuestro M.P. (Policía Militar) a detención— y no era ninguna amenaza sino una clara advertencia.

Kim, y ya iban, no pudo evitar la sorpresa al ver como Shego escribió su nombre en la pizarra. ¡Su nombre completo!

—**S**elene **H**ysmine **E**ris **Go**— les explicó subrayando su nombre—. O Shego para acortarlo porque nunca me vi con cara de Selene, ni de Hysmine o de Eris. Por supuesto que Go queda fuera de debate. En realidad no hay debate, ¿estamos, clase?

—Sí, señora— contestó toda la clase al unísono.

—Y todos quedáis bajo detención— les dijo con tono más que serio—. Supuse que a estas alturas sabríais cuando no usar esa palabra pero parece ser que me he equivocado— Shego adoptó una postura que para Kim resultaba clásica marcando la cadera y apoyando una mano en su cintura pero que, con el vestuario que llevaba ahora mismo, además de dejarte sin respiración te provocaba otro tipo de reacciones físicas más íntimas—. Lo dejaré pasar porque no me gustaría empezar mi primer día enviando a toda la clase a detención pero espero que seáis de los que aprenden rápido o lo pasaréis muy mal. ¿De acuerdo, clase?

—Sí, Shego.

—Eso está mejor— se dijo a sí misma antes de volverse hacia Mr. Barkin que no podía dar crédito a la manera en que Shego había logrado meter en cintura a la clase. Sobre todo por tratarse de la clase donde se encontraba la _rebelde_ Kim Possible—. ¿Podemos hacer algo por usted, Mr. B?

—No, no, yo… ahora mismo me voy y la dejo con su clase, Miss G… digo, Shego— lo arregló antes de llegar a averiguar que le podría suceder a él de cometer la infracción penalizada por Shego. Ni siquiera le advirtió de las tretas que se gastaban los alumnos porque estaba claro que no lograrían pasarle por encima—. Muy buenos días.

Por la mente de Kim se repetían una y otra vez aquellos tres nombres que formaban el verdadero, y extenso, nombre de Shego: Selene Hysmine Eris. Bueno, cuatro contando Go, por supuesto.

_¿Por qué no me lo habrá dicho? Si salimos juntas supongo que debería conocer el nombre de mi novia, ¿verdad? Tampoco es que estuviera pidiendo mucho. Selene aunque sin ser muy habitual tampoco es que resulte muy extraño pero, ¿Hysmine y Eris? Me pregunto si se los habrán puesto los científicos que desarrollaron su nacimiento. Por supuesto que fueron ellos, ¿quién si no?_

—¿Alguien tiene algo que decir?— preguntó Shego pero no hubo ningún tipo de respuesta—. Entonces será mejor que cierren la boca de una vez o se les quedará así.

Kim hizo lo que Shego les ordenó, más que les sugirió, y se percató, para su desgracia, como Ron se cruzó de piernas para, obviamente, tratar de ocultar una erección. Y si bien se trataba de su novia podía entenderlo porque ella misma sentía un húmedo ardor en su entrepierna. Lo que más le costó fue el comprobar como no era la única que tenía su mirada clavada en el cuerpo de Shego, ese prieto trasero es que gritaba por atención, pero no podía hacer nada porque, por mucho que fuera su novia, ahora resultaba ser que también era su profesora.

_¡OMG! ¡Estoy saliendo con mi profesora!_

Por muy buena que fuera atendiendo en clase a Kim le costó un mundo centrarse en esta por culpa del hecho de tener que habituarse a ver a Shego dándole clase pero, sobre todo, por verla dándole clase con aquel vestuario que eligió y que no estaba nada claro como pudo superar el férreo control sobre la vestimenta porque, aunque les ofrecía una gran libertad para vestir, había ciertos modelos que, por simple lógica, no se llevarían en el instituto. Y lo que valía para los alumnos también lo hacía para el profesorado.

Shego, como parecía ser en cualquier caso, tenía sus propias normas.

No solamente era el hecho de que llevase unos escandalosos tacones sino que las medias de rejilla, diminuta rejilla todo hay que decirlo, salvo por unos agujeros de un par de dedos que recorrían la parte posterior de sus piernas, iban sujetas por un liguero. Kim podía admitir que era la primera vez que veía un liguero puesto en directo ya que lo más habitual es que se mantuviese oculto bajo la ropa. Lo que sucedía aquí era que la minifalda, negra como no podía ser de otra forma e igual que aquel conjunto de medias y liguero, que llevaba Shego dejaba algo a la vista sus nalgas, sobre todo al inclinarse aunque fuera levemente hacia delante. No es que _flashease_ su trasero pero era lo más cerca que se podía antes de hacerlo. Llevaba puesto un cardigan con amplios puños y cuello blancos, para destacar sobre el negro predominante, que llegaban a mitad de sus antebrazos. El cardigan llevaba desabrochados un par de botones, suficientes, para dejar a la vista el escandaloso escote de la blusa que vestía por debajo. Una blusa que hacía juego con su tonalidad de piel.

Su larga melena negra la llevaba recogida hacia atrás, dejando su frente al descubierto salvo por un par de mechones que caían encuadrándoselo, en una cola de caballo subdividida en dos partes tipo Jasmine de Aladdin. Este pensamiento obligó a Kim, casi podía decirse, a imaginarse a Shego haciendo cosplay de dicha princesa Disney. No le extrañó nada el sentir como se le caía la baba ante semejante, y sensualmente erótico, pensamiento.

Kim estaba segura de que ningún chico presente iría a la pizarra por unos motivos más que evidentes causados por el vestuario de Shego. Por suerte no fue tan mala y no llamó a nadie contentándose con saber que había logrado lo que se había propuesto. Y no era solamente la atención de sus alumnos sino que, viendo el rostro de Kim, le quedaba muy claro como se sentía en estos momentos.

El color verde también era predominante en estos momentos en Kim debido a sus **¡CELOS!**

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no levantarse y llevarse consigo a Shego para que todos aquellos pervertidos, y pervertidas, dejasen de desnudarla con la mirada.

Tener novia para esto.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes, lugares y referencias de **Kim Possible** pertenecen a sus creadores Mark McCorkle y Bob Schooley y, supongo, que a Disney.

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

Nos leemos.^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Emotion Health**

El día no fue sino una sesión de tortura tras otra porque cuando no era que Ron necesitaba un tiempo a solas, y por mucho que lo intentó Kim no pudo evitar pensar en lo que debía de estar haciendo su mejor amigo, y pensando en quien mientras lo hacía, era el escuchar los comentarios por cualquier pasillo acerca de la nueva profesora. Tendría que traerse unos tapones para los oídos pero se conformó con los auriculares de su kimmunicador y el que ahora tocaba entrenamiento de animadoras.

Tenía que haber dado por supuesto que no se libraría ni aquí tras ver la cara de Bonnie durante la clase de Shego. Si bien el color de Shego era todo lo natural como podía serlo siendo de laboratorio y el de Kim era por unos naturales, y justificados, celos, el de Bonnie, aunque también por celos, era a causa de haber sido eclipsada por otra persona, otra chica, una verdadera mujer y, sobre todo, ¡por una profesora!

_Por mi novia_, pensó Kim sin poder evitar una maliciosa sonrisa. Estaba segura de que, de confesárselo a Bonnie, a esta le daría un ataque que acabaría con ella de una vez y para siempre. Demasiado tentador y, por suerte, el entrenamiento sirvió de distracción.

Durante la duración del entrenamiento, el cual forzó para que sus compañeras no tuvieran tiempo de hablar entre ellas, no escuchó nada con respecto a la nueva profesora pero eso no quería decir que no fuera a ocurrir una vez dicho entrenamiento hubiera terminado.

Tuvo dos posibles elecciones y decidió la que la mantendría bajo las duchas incapaz de escuchar nada a su alrededor hasta que se quedó ella sola en los vestuarios empapándose hasta que empezó a temer por llegar a arrugarse. Ese fue el momento elegido para cortar el agua y disponerse a prepararse para regresar a casa. O esa era la idea hasta que, al volverse, se encontró con una atenta Shego que no le quitaba la vista de encima… de su cuerpo desnudo y completamente mojado.

¡Del todo!

—¡SHEGO!— el alarido de Kim, y el que no hubiera acudido nadie, dejó claro que se encontraban a solas, o por lo menos en esta parte del recinto—. ¿Qué haces aquí?— su pregunta fue respondida por una ceja enarcada mientras seguía, si bien no desnudándola con la mirada puesto que ya lo estaba, recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Esa misma que hacía que Kim se cubriera los pechos. Esto por doble vergüenza, el que Shego se los viera y la diferencia de tamaño que tenían con respecto a los de su, ahora, profesora sustituta—. Sal de aquí ahora mism-… ¿qué haces ahora? ¡Y no me digas que desnudándote porque ya lo veo!— se contestó a sí misma al verla quitarse el cardigan quedándose con su blusa, escotadísima, puesta.

—¿Por qué tanta timidez, cupcake?— no le hacía ni caso—. Tienes unos pechos preciosos y me encanta el poder verlos al natural.

Todo enfado se esfumó al entrar el nuevo tema de conversación. Kim sabía que Shego era tan testaruda como ella y si no iba a parar pues, por lo menos, disfrutaría de las vistas que le ofrecería. Eso y poder tener una conversación íntima y sincera sobre este tema en concreto que tanto la preocupaba por momentos.

—Son… pequeños.

—Aún estás creciendo, princess. Dales un poco de tiempo para que pierdan su timidez y salgan a jugar— la sonrisa amable de Shego iba tintada de obvio deseo pero Kim escuchó su amabilidad y preocupación—. No obstante, si tú te muestras tímida ¿cómo no lo harán ellos?

Fue suficiente para que, lentamente, fuese apartando sus brazos hasta terminar por mostrarlos; aunque aún con cierto pudor.

—Aunque no más de aquí— dijo manteniendo sus piernas juntas y con las manos justo sobre la zona más íntima de su cuerpo.

—Deliciosos— Kim se sonrojó ante la elección de palabra por parte de Shego porque dejaba claro sus intenciones—. Y ya veremos— añadió maliciosamente mientras terminaba de desabotonarse la blusa que se deslizó por sus brazos para acabar junto al cardigan—. ¿Te gusta lo que ves, princess?— una pregunta innecesaria viendo para la atención con que Kim miraba los pechos de Shego—. ¿Qué te gusta más, el sujetador o lo que sujeta?— le preguntó copando sus pechos con ambas manos y apretándolos contra sí.

El sujetador, seguramente a juego con las bragas o tanga que llevase puesto, era negro con encaje y transparencias que te transportaba a una época de desenfreno sexual no exento de elegancia. Y los generosos pechos que moldeaban y erguían también ayudaban a ello.

—Ambos— se encontró respondiendo Kim.

—Pues es una pena— se lamentó Shego con fingida lástima— porque pienso deshacerme del sujetador— le explicó mientras jugaba con el elástico del mismo.

—_C'est la vie_— se _resignó_ Kim, aunque no muy afectada, con el poco francés del que era conocedora.

—Es cierto, ¿verdad?

Estuvo de acuerdo Shego dándole la espalda a Kim e inclinándose lo suficiente para marcar su trasero contra la minifalda mientras la iba deslizando hacia abajo para quitársela. Kim se quedó sin aliento ante la visión de aquella perfecta pareja de prietas nalgas que se encontraban llevando no unas bragas pero tampoco un tanga como había dado por supuesto.

—Un culotte— se dijo Kim para sí misma.

Y hacía igual juego con el sujetador como lo hacía con el liguero y las medias. Incluso sus zapatos de tacón lo hacían.

Tras dejar la minifalda junto al resto de su ropa, y aún de espaldas a Kim, levantó los brazos estirándolos todo lo posible mientras su cuerpo ondulaba en el sensual gesto de una gatita desperezándose.

_Miau._

Uno pensaría que con esa melena, por mucho que la tuviera atada en una larga coleta, restaría deseo y sensualidad pero era todo lo contrario. Con sus sinuosos movimientos la coleta mostraba y ocultaba el cuerpo de Shego dejando una clara muestra de provocación que resultaba de lo más excitante.

Resultaba toda una Diosa.

Volviéndose hacia Kim Shego se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada con la que recorrió todo el cuerpo de la pelirroja que, a pesar de ser ella quien se encontraba completamente desnuda, y con su sexo protegido por sus propias manos, era quien se sentía más perversa en estos momentos por estar viendo para Shego en ropa interior que esta por estar viéndola desnuda.

Kim empezó a temer que pudiera ahogarse, al perder la respiración, cuando Shego se acercó a ella con un sensual caminar de sus provocativas caderas hasta que se detuvo frente a ella apenas separados por la distancia de intenciones. No pudo evitar que su mirada cayese, nuevamente, en aquellos voluptuosos pechos que poseía Shego. Era como si llamaran por ella como canto de sirena.

Con el resto de su cuerpo fijo e impertérrito Shego alzó su pierna izquierda hasta dejarla apoyada entre el hombro y el cuello de Kim que no pudo evitar una mirada con la que recorrió dicha pierna hasta acabar en las manos de Shego que se encontraban liberando la media. Claro que esto no tuvo ni punto de comparación al ver como se fue quitando la media con calculada lentitud de manera que el único sonido que podía escucharse era la respiración de Kim, sus fuertes latidos, y el que hacía la media deslizándose contra la tersa piel de Shego. Cuando terminó sus rostros quedaron muy cerca pero antes de que Kim pudiera tener una oportunidad de volver a saborear aquellos labios que tan bien conocía Shego se apartó volviendo a recuperar la verticalidad de ambas piernas. Tampoco le fue bien, en lo de poder besarla, durante la liberación de la otra pierna de aquella media. Junto a las medias se fue también el liguero.

Shego, llevando únicamente sujetador y culotte con zapatos de tacón, le ofreció una bien dirigida sonrisa sabiendo todo lo que debía estarle pasando por la cabeza a Kim.

—Espera— le pidió Kim cuando vio que Shego se disponía a quitarse el sujetador. No era que no quisiera verla sin él sino que tenía otras cosas en mente para que eso se diera—. ¿Puedo?— preguntó con cierta timidez.

¿Realmente le estaba preguntando si quería que fuera Kim quien le quitase el sujetador? ¿Es qué pensaba que era necesaria una respuesta a dicha pregunta?

—_Be my guest_, princess.

No hubo que decírselo dos veces a Kim para que pronto se encontraran sus manos acariciando el cuerpo de Shego justo debajo de sus pechos para calentar la zona antes de atacar a sus víctimas. No que no estuvieran calientes ya de por sí mismas pero aquellos gestos eran más que bienvenidos por parte de Shego.

Si bien, aunque no mostrado en su rostro, Kim estaba decepcionada por comprobar que Shego, a pesar de haberla visto completamente desnuda, no tenía sus pezones erectos por la excitación pero pronto mudó dicha decepción a comprensión al ver como con sus delicadas caricias sobre los pechos, aún cubiertos por el sujetador, lograron dicho objetivo. Ciertamente había que tener un gran autocontrol para mantener la compostura en semejante situación. Además de que, viendo como se le ponían erectos directamente a causa de sus acciones, esto no hacía sino aumentar la autoestima de Kim.

Las tiras cayeron por los hombros de Shego mientras una mano furtiva de Kim rodeó el cuerpo de su novia— sí, su novia— y atacó el cierre del sujetador abriéndolo sin ningún tipo de dificultad. Agarrándolo por ambas tiras tiró hacia abajo deslizándolo por sus brazos y, finalmente, exponiendo a sus ojos los pechos exuberantes y turgentes de Shego.

Por supuesto que, ante semejante, y tan clara visión de los senos de Shego Kim olvidó al instante el sujetador, del que tuvo que encargarse la propia Shego lanzándolo junto al resto de su ropa, y centró toda su atención en ellos. El suave tacto que poseían y el calor que emitían llamaban por ella y de pronto se encontró retenida por un índice sobre su frente. Volviendo a sí misma se encontró con que se había inclinado con su boca dispuesta a saborear los placeres de los pechos de Shego. Sus dientes ansiosos por morder aquellos pezones erectos.

—No te tomaba por alguien con tantas prisas, princess— le amonestó Shego dándole la espalda para continuar librándose de la escasísima ropa que le quedaba por quitarse. En realidad solamente el culotte pues sus zapatos son calzado y no ropa—. ¿Dónde quedó todo ese control y firmeza del que tanto alardeabas en nuestros pasados encuentros?

—Se despidió cuando disfruté del sabor de tus besos, Shego— confesó Kim con total sinceridad.

Conociéndola como lo hacía aquella sincera naturalidad no fue ninguna sorpresa para Shego. Tal vez el tema en que estaba siendo utilizada.

Inclinándose hacia delante fue bajándose el culotte mientras su trasero entraba en prieto contacto con el cuerpo de Kim y no pudo evitar una sonrisa al notar las manos de la pelirroja recorriendo su espalda hasta alcanzar sus nalgas donde se recreó magreándoselas. Mientras tanto el culotte cayó lentamente hasta los tobillos de Shego para sacarle un quejido a Kim al apartar su trasero del contacto de aquellas manos. Levantando una pierna se acercó el culotte para luego lanzarlo sobre el resto de su ropa y quedarse ante una completamente desnuda Kim Possible llevando únicamente unos zapatos negros de tacón alto. No de aguja pero para un encuentro en las duchas no estaba del todo mal, ¿no lo crees así?

Volviéndose hacia Kim no tardó nada en eliminar toda distancia entre ellas y, a pesar de poder ver cierto, y esperado, nerviosismo en su mirada, las ansias que brotaban por todos sus poros dejaban claro que lo quería de igual manera que la propia Shego. Tal vez incluso más.

El temblor que recorrió el cuerpo de Kim, nerviosismo y excitación, cuando Shego posó la palma de su mano sobre su mejilla la excitaba tanto como el verla en toda su espléndida desnudez. Por ello se sorprendió cuando fue en busca de aquellos labios y Kim echó la cabeza hacia atrás negándoselos.

¿Había podido cambiar de opinión? Imposible. Eso no era lo que podía ver y sentir en su cuerpo, en sus gestos y en su mirada. No era lo que ansiaban aquellos labios y así quedó claro cuando tomó la palabra.

—Puede entrar cualquiera— le explicó Kim.

—¿Y has pensado justamente en ello ahora cuando nos encontramos ambas desnudas, cupcake?— le preguntó mientras deshacía las ligaduras de su coleta liberando su voluminosa melena negra como la profundidad de la noche.

Un rubor en sus mejillas por eso y no por encontrarse desnuda junto a una igualmente desnuda Shego era el mejor indicador de que ella también buscaba sentir y disfrutar todo esto con Shego como esta buscaba hacerlo con Kim.

—Shego— le suplicó y a punto de usar su puppy-pout dog.

—Tal vez alguien haya _soldado_ la puerta de manera que pudiera tenerse un poco de intimidad de ser necesaria, pumpkin— le ofreció Shego con una media sonrisa al tiempo que se lamía los labios y cercaba el cuerpo de Kim con sus brazos para luego conectar la ducha.

Sentir el agua recorrer su piel desnuda no hizo rebajar la intensidad del deseo que llenaba todo su ser sino todo lo contrario porque el ver la piel húmeda de Shego y su cabello completamente mojado ante ella solamente podía provocarle unas ansias irrefrenables por poder sentirla, por poder poseerla.

Provocadoramente decidió actuar con estudiada lentitud a pesar de que, en el momento en que sus labios se encontraron, no pensó en nada más que poseer por completo a Kim. En cuerpo y alma. Pero es sabido de siempre que quien puede controlar sus deseos es quien tiene el control de la situación y por ello dejaría que fuera la juventud de Kim quien jugase en contra de la pelirroja adolescente.

No solamente podía ver la creciente frustración de Kim sino que también era capaz de notarla a través de sus labios que trataban de intensificar los besos y su lengua que trataba de que Shego le permitiera ir en busca de la suya en el interior de su boca. El que no se lo permitiera no hacía sino que creciera su impaciencia hasta que terminó por explotar. Ni que decir que Shego fue cogida completamente por sorpresa ante el nuevo rumbo de acción tomado por Kim.

Sintió el agarre por parte de Kim sobre sus brazos y como las cambió de posición siendo ahora Shego quien se encontraba con su espalda apoyada contra la pared y dicha sorpresa no hizo sino que arrancarle un grito ahogado de sorpresa que fue completamente _ahogado_ cuando Kim volvió a besarla y le metió la lengua hasta el fondo. Besos con lengua. Kim solamente había besado de esta manera a Shego pero pronto se hizo adicta a ellos puesto que le permitían disfrutar tanto de Shego como de un poco de confrontación. Aunque esta viniera de sus lenguas tratando de imponerse una sobre la otra. Irrelevante. Una lucha era una lucha. Sobre todo entre ellas dos.

Kim pudo notar como Shego trató de mover sus brazos para poder usar sus manos y tocarla. Estaba segura que Shego podría llegar a tocarle de manera que la hiciera sentir extasiada sin mayores dificultades pero ahora era Kim quien tenía el control y no iba a dárselo a Shego tan fácilmente. Claro que, cuando algo se gana, algo se pierde; y en este caso para poder agarrarla de las muñecas tuvo que abandonar los labios de Shego. La consecuencia de ser bastantes centímetros más baja que ella y no era un buen plan el ponerse de puntillas en las duchas.

Hasta luego, labios. Hola, cuello.

A pesar de las constantes gotas de agua de la ducha que no dejaban de refrescarlas sus cuerpos seguían emitiendo un cálido ardor de la misma manera en que la lengua de Kim podía saborear la salinidad de la piel de Shego. Aunque le producía unas sensaciones de lo más particulares, lo más seguro era debido a que se trataba de Shego y su particular naturaleza. Pero lo que Kim sabía era que disfrutaba de aquella sensación recorriéndole la lengua y no se detendría. Sobre todo porque al seguir bajando terminó por llegar a una zona concreta de la anatomía de Shego con la que había llegado a tener cierta fijación.

Sus pezones erectos dieron la bienvenida a Kim y esta les saludó como únicamente podía hacerlo. Una mano agarró el pecho mientras su lengua se movía en círculos sobre la aureola para acabar lamiendo el pezón. Todo ello sin dejar abandonado al otro pecho al que masajeaba con su mano derecha llegando a toquetear el pezón con su pulgar disfrutando de lo erecto que se encontraba.

—Sabía que te habías quedado prendada de mis senos, princess, pero me parece más como si te hubieras enamorado de ellos— logró decir Shego entre sus entrecortados jadeos.

—Forman parte de ti, Shego— le recordó Kim—. Por supuesto que estoy enamorada de ellos como lo estoy del resto de toda tu preciosa anatomía.

Una manera de decirlo como otra. Además de que toda su atención parecía encontrarse centrada en sus pechos por lo que Shego, a pesar de encontrarse extasiada de placer, tenía mucho terreno que cubrir.

Aprovechándose de su posición, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared de igual manera en que colocó las palmas de sus manos, con Kim casi echada sobre ella para poder saciar su apetito de los pechos de Shego, recolocó, sin mayor dificultad, su pierna izquierda entre las de Kim para que, al elevarla lo suficiente al acercar su cuerpo al de Kim, su pierna entrara en contacto con el húmedo, en todos los sentidos, sexo de Kim de igual manera que la pierna de la pelirroja hacía lo propio con el sexo de Shego.

La reacción de Kim ante aquella inesperada descarga de placer del centro mismo de su sexo le permitió a Shego volver dar la vuelta a las tornas e imponerse sobre la joven Possible cambiando, e iban, sus posiciones.

—Me parece que es mi turno para disfrutar de los placeres que puedes ofrecerme, princess— le dijo mientras le ofrecía una suave caricia recorriendo uno de los pechos de Kim.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar morderse su labio inferior por motivos varios. Deseo y la continua vergüenza por el pequeño tamaño de sus pechos porque, a pesar de las pasadas palabras por parte de Shego, luego de disfrutar de unos pechos como los de ella no podía ser sino más consciente del pequeño tamaño de los suyos.

Kim pronto descubrió que, aunque en apariencia, las acciones de Shego no diferían en las que ella misma le ofreció a la pelinegra, las sensaciones resultantes eran completamente diferentes porque, si ella había logrado producirle estas intensas sensaciones, ¿cómo Shego consiguió mantener el control cuando ella sentía como sus piernas estaban a punto de no ser capaz de mantenerla en pie?

Sus labios recorrían sus pechos y su lengua producía una agradable diferencia en la humedad que los cubría. Le asombraba la manera en que su lengua podía retorcerse y enrollar sus pezones cuando ella solamente se dedicó a lamérselos, mordérselos o chupárselos como podría haberlo hecho cualquiera. Incluso estas simples acciones por parte de Shego se encontraban a otro nivel que conseguía hacer arder su sexo y ni todo el agua de la ducha lograba aplacar su calor.

Solamente se trataban de unas caricias realizadas con las manos de Shego, del buen hacer de su boca y la talentosa habilidad con su lengua pero volvieron los pechos de Kim tan sensibles que todas aquellas gotas de la ducha se habían convertido de pronto en una dulce tortura que la extasiaba y agotaba por completo. Entonces fue cuando lo sintió.

De labios de Kim un gemido de placer cuando lo que en realidad pretendió anunciar había sido un gemido de sorpresa. Pero no le fue posible porque el contacto de aquellos dedos, aquella húmeda caricia, sobre su sexo solamente le proporcionó un torrente de placer que la cogió desprevenida. ¿Acaso hasta ahora no había disfrutado de placenteras sensaciones provocadas por las caricias de Shego? ¿Cómo era posible entonces que aquel ínfimo primer contacto de sus dedos sobre su sexo hubiera sobrepasado cualquier marca establecida de antemano?

Kim se encontró gimiendo de placer en la boca de Shego mientras esta la besaba con premura y gran entusiasmo. Si bien la pelirroja gozaba de las acciones de Shego sobre su cuerpo, esta hacía lo propio, disfrutaba como nunca, sabiéndose la causante del estado extasiado de Kim.

De pronto la ducha dejó de cubrirlas por aquel manto de frías gotas que trataban de aplacar el ardor que emitían sus cuerpos. Sintió tanto alivio por ello como placer por las acciones de Shego. No le resultó nada extraña a Kim el que centrase toda su atención en las sensaciones que le estaba ofreciendo Shego que en el hecho de haber cerrado el grifo.

—¿Shego?

Cuando Kim pudo escuchar, nuevamente, su voz pudo notar la inmensa diferencia que tenía con la que poseía anteriormente de forma diaria. Esta se mostraba trabajosa y fogosa como si le costase una barbaridad el poder hablar siquiera. Afortunadamente la usó para decir una única palabra con la que no necesitaba decir nada más para dejar claro lo que buscaba saber.

Las intenciones de Shego.

Porque, cuando aquellos labios fueron descendiendo por su cuerpo al unísono junto las piernas de Shego al ponerse de cuclillas, supo muy bien de las intenciones de Shego porque, ¿qué más podría querer en semejante posición?

Pudo sentir la sonrisa de aquellos labios formarse contra la piel de su vientre que se estremeció por una acumulación de sensaciones y deseos. Quería que se detuviera porque sentía algo de aprensión ya que esta era su primera vez y no podía evitar el encontrarse nerviosa pero, al mismo tiempo, no podía desear nada más que Shego continuase su viaje sobre su cuerpo hasta que la besase nuevamente en los labios pero en unos en los que hasta ahora no la había besado.

Sin saber de dónde sacó sus fuerzas, o en lo que podía estar pensando parte de su cerebro o de su cuerpo, Kim logró mover sus manos para cubrirse antes de la llegada de la boca de Shego. Pero no cubrió solamente su sexo sino también aquella mano de Shego que no la había dejado de acariciar desde que se posó sobre su cálida humedad.

Shego no lo veo como algo malo sino esperado. ¿Cómo no esperar el que una chica tan joven pudiera sentirse nerviosa en una situación como en la que se encontraban cuando se trataba de la primera vez para Kim? Sino fuera porque le dejaba bien claro que Kim poseía unos profundos sentimientos hacia ella, que la dejaron llegar tan lejos hasta empezar a mostrar una natural reserva, Shego se habría sentido ofendida al pensar que Kim no pudiera desear que le ofreciera estas acciones, estas sensaciones.

Que no pudiera quererla.

—¿Estás nerviosa, Kimmie?— le preguntó con una sorprendente dulzura.

Kim asintió con obvios signos de nerviosismo antes de percatarse de que la mirada de Shego se encontraba mirándola. Esto la animó a ser algo más vocal en su respuesta.

—Sí— aunque no mucho—. Yo nunca antes…

No podía saberse si su voz se cortó por los nervios o por sentir como Shego le dio un beso a sus protectoras manos.

—¿Confías en mí, princess?

¿Podía haber una pregunta más importante que esta?

—Siempre, Shego.

Y con esto Kim apartó sus manos ofreciéndole a Shego acceso a la zona más íntima de su cuerpo siendo recompensada por un placentero escalofrío cuando aquellos cálidos labios la besaron.

Jamás había recibido un beso semejante, obviamente, y a punto estuvo estuvieron sus ojos de girárseles hacia dentro al tiempo que perdía la conciencia pero se sentía tan bien que no podía permitirse el desperdiciar la más mínima de las sensaciones. Por supuesto que, como siempre, Shego tenía sus propios planes.

Aquellos labios abandonaron el sexo de Kim, dejándoselo para dedos conocidos, y centró sus atenciones a sus ardientes muslos que agradecían la humedad de sus besos y el paso de la húmeda lengua de Shego.

Era demasiado y Kim empezaba a sentir como le resultaba cada vez más difícil el mantener los párpados abiertos y, por extensión, seguir despierta. Además tuvo que unirse la flojedad de sus piernas que estuvo muy cerca de hacerla acabar en el suelo sino hubiera sido porque Shego se metió entre ellas de manera que ahora descansaban sobre sus hombros.

El nombre de Shego brotó de los labios de Kim como una bendición al sentir como la atención de la pelinegra se encontró sobre su clítoris. No podía compararse el acariciárselo con lo que le estaba haciendo con sus labios, la manera en que succionaba de él, o su lengua lamiéndoselo. Y a todo esto la maliciosa provocación de los dedos de Shego recorriendo su sexo y _amenazándola_ con incurrir en su interior.

Desde que la vio en aquel video de vigilancia Kim se había convertido en toda una fan de la voluminosa, y ahora sabía que sedosa, melena negra de Shego por lo que podía permitirse el recorrerla con sus dedos pero no el agarrársela por culpa de encontrarse sumergida en un frenesí de placer. Parecía ser que no era tan buena como siempre alardeaba porque eso mismo, el agarrarse al cabello de Shego, era lo que estaba haciendo Kim en estos momentos mientras una intensa sensación iba acumulándose en su bajo vientre como amenazándola con explotar en cualquier instante.

—She-Shego…— su tono de voz sonaba temerosa porque nunca antes había sentido algo tan fuerte e intenso como lo que se le estaba acumulando— Shego… yo voy a…— no pudo hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos apretando con fuerza sus párpados, cerrando sus dedos formando sendos puños atrapando parte de aquel sedoso cabello entre ellos, y arqueando su espalda mientras de sus labios volvía a repetirse aquel nombre como una auténtica liberación—. ¡SHEGO!

Había sido su primer orgasmo obtenido en pareja y dejando muy claro quien era la culpable del mismo. Pero Shego no se detuvo y Kim no tardó en sumar otro orgasmo más, sorprendentemente, de mayor intensidad que el previo. Su cuerpo no dejaba de estremecerse. De placer, de agotamiento, de querer un descanso pero sin querer perder todas estas deliciosas sensaciones.

Finalmente, en su quinto y devastador orgasmo, Kim ya no pudo más y su agotado cuerpo cayó sobre Shego incapaz de mantenerlo consciente durante más tiempo.

Lo único que dejó atrás fue el susurro de su voz arrastrando una palabra.

Un nombre.

—Shego.

La mujer que respondía a dicho nombre recogió el inerte cuerpo de Kim y lo envolvió en un abrazo bien colocada en su regazo. Llevándose un par de dedos a la boca disfrutó del néctar que el éxtasis de Kim le ofreció.

—No big, princess.

Ahora sí que ambas necesitaban una buena ducha.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes, lugares y referencias de **Kim Possible** pertenecen a sus creadores Mark McCorkle y Bob Schooley y, supongo, que a Disney.

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

Nos leemos.^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Emotion Health**

En una mano llevaba unas carpetas mientras en la otra, y colgada sobre su hombro, llevaba su cardigan de manera que solamente llevaba puesta su blusa con ese par de botones desabrochados y que otorgaban un impresionante escote para admirar sin ningún tipo de vergüenza o contención posible.

Al lado de Shego caminaba una silenciosa Kim cuyas mejillas hacían juego con su color de pelo natural de familia.

—Kim _Goody Two-Shoes_ se lo ha montado con su profesora sustituta en las duchas del instituto— volvió a recordarle Shego con esa amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Quieres dejar de pregonarlo a los cuatro vientos?— le siseó Kim peligrosamente puesto que no tenía muchas ganas de que esa noticia pasase a ser de dominio público.

—Vaya, lo dices como si te avergonzases de mí, pumpkin— Shego le dio un tono serio a pesar de que solamente se estaba metiendo con Kim—. O que te arrepientes de lo que hicimos, y disfrutamos.

Esto le sacó un grito ahogado a Kim no esperándoselo por parte de Shego. Al instante, agarrándola de un brazo, detuvo a Shego volviéndola hacia ella para poder encararla.

—No me arrepiento de lo que hicimos, Shego— y no podía hablar mucho más en serio que como lo estaba haciendo ahora—. Y no es vergüenza sino sentido de conservación porque, por mucho que seas mi novia, sigues siendo mi profesora y yo tu alumna de dieciséis para diecisiete años.

Shego se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

—Doris Night se casó a los diecisiete años por lo que no me parece mal el que, a tu edad, puedas disfrutar de un poco, o mucho— añadió con una media sonrisa—, de buen sexo conmigo.

—¿Doris Night? No te veía como una admiradora de Doris Night— dijo con absoluto asombro pues no había ninguna otra actriz que representase lo opuesto a lo que uno veía de primeras en Shego.

—No lo soy— le respondió, tal vez, con demasiado ímpetu—. Es que anoche pasé por un canal en el que estaban emitiendo una de sus comedias más famosas…

Grave error por su parte.

—¿Y cómo sabías que era una de sus comedias más famosas si no eres admiradora de ella o de sus películas, Shego?— le preguntó Kim sonriendo como el gato que se comió al canario pero que pronto se le cambió al sentir los labios de Shego besándola por un rostro que gritaba placer antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Con gran esfuerzo, por varios motivos diferentes, Kim logró quitarse de encima a Shego—. ¿Pero qué haces? ¿Podría vernos cualquiera?— le siseó amenazadoramente pero que lo único que logró fue que Shego sonriera muy orgullosa de sí misma.

Eso le enseñaría a meterse con ella y sus gustos cinéfilos… que no quería decir que realmente fuera seguidora de Doris Night y sus películas, por supuesto.

—Si para poder andar por ahí besuqueándote en público es lo único que se interpone podría dejar el trabajo ahora mismo, princess— y no hablaba por hablar sino que iba totalmente en serio.

—No puedes dejarlo, Shego.

—¿Tanto te pone el hacerlo con tu profesora sustituta, pumpkin?

Kim no pudo evitar el ruborizarse, no tan ligeramente como esperaba, porque en parte resultaba muy cierto.

—Es que no me parece que seas alguien con un currículum con el que uno obtenga trabajos, legales, muy de seguido— esto le hizo recordar algo que se le había pasado por alto con tanto… besuqueo y de más—. ¿Cómo hiciste para conseguir…? ¿Fue Global Justice?— Kim recordó ciertas palabras de Shego—. ¿Cómo hiciste para conseguir que G.J. borrase todo tu historial delictivo y que cesasen todas las órdenes de búsqueda y captura que tenías sobre tu cabeza?

—Y por el resto de mi cuerpo también, pumpkin— la mirada que le lanzó Kim era una que ansiaba la respuesta a su pregunta—. Eso es para mí saberlo y para ti averiguarlo, princess. Tal vez podrías _persuadirme_ para que te lo contase pero, tengo que advertirte, que necesitarás bastante _persuasión_ para lograrlo.

El resto del camino hasta la casa de Kim, porque Shego no dio su brazo a torcer— ni literal, ni metafóricamente hablando—, se realizó con la pelirroja de morros aunque, por el bien de Shego, no con su puppy-dog pout.

—¿Qué dijo Drakken cuando no ampliaste tu contrato?— le preguntó Kim así de pronto rompiendo el silencio que las había rodeado.

—Protestó un poco pero al final no pudo hacer nada pues es lo que estaba establecido en una de las cláusulas del contrato. Aunque, si me apuras, creo que estaba más molesto porque Amy no quisiera salir con él que por lo de mi contrato.

Kim no podía, ni le apetecía, pensar en Drakken de semejante manera.

—¿Ha ido tras Amy?— no pudo evitar preguntarle aunque solamente fuera por la posibilidad de hablar con Shego.

—Peor aún— había algo en el tono de Shego que a Kim le sorprendió bastante—. Ha decidido hacer un tour de karaoke.

—Pero hay algo que no entiendo. Si lo que Drakken sentía era por culpa del chip, ¿por qué se lo ha tomado a la tremenda el que Amy no le correspondiera? Le quitaste el chip, ¿verdad?

—Sí. El contrato no se puede negociar estando bajo cualquier tipo de control.

—Caray. Un día tendrás que mostrarme uno de esos contratos porque parece ser que, para venir de Drakken, resultan muy complejos.

—Eso es de mi parte porque me gusta el estar bien protegida— le aclaró Shego solamente dedicándole una que otra mirada de soslayo a Kim—. Además sabrías del chip por su dueño de no haberlo devuelto, ¿verdad, princess?

Eso era cierto. Había confiado en la palabra de Shego de que ella se encargaría de ese chip en concreto y Shego no hizo nada para que pudiera dudar de su confianza. Además de que, en estos momentos, había otra cosa que tenía centrada la atención de la pelirroja. Y sí, tenía que ver con la preciosa chica que caminaba junto a ella.

Su mirada esmeralda caía de vez en cuando en aquella mano que se movía a su lado como si la estuviera provocando para que la cogiese. Y ciertamente se trataba de una gran tentación que le estaba costando mucho para no caer en ella.

—Tal vez sí sea una buena idea el que dejes el trabajo en el instituto— dijo Kim como si estuviera hablando de algo de lo más trivial.

Estas palabras lograron detener el paso de Shego por todo un segundo antes de que continuase caminando como si tal cosa. No podía entender el proceder de Kim.

—¿Quieres que lo deje, princess?— pensaba que lo pasaron muy bien pero era bastante probable que se hubiera sobrepasado con su aparición en las duchas junto a todo lo que allí sucedió. _Pero ella también estaba allí y disfrutó tanto como lo hiciste tú_, le recordó una voz en su cabeza. No debió forzar tanto la situación—. Si eso es lo que quieres pues lo dejo y listo. No hay ningún problema.

Pero el tono de voz de Shego, al final de sus palabras, dejaba claro que le gustó el poder estar con Kim en el instituto.

—Eso… es… quiero…— murmuró de manera que Shego apenas cogió parte de lo que le dijo Kim.

—¿Cómo has dicho, princess? Deberías saber, a estas alturas, el vocalizar mejor y hablar a un volumen más que audible para los demás— trató de aliviar la tensión del momento porque aquella opresión en su pecho, como una garra apretándole el corazón, la tenía más que distraída.

—Dije "eso no es lo que quiero" porque no lo es— repitió Kim alzando ligeramente, pero suficiente, el volumen de su voz.

—¿No? pues uno pensaría que sí con todo lo que has dicho, princess. ¿Es qué sabes realmente lo que quieres?

Shego la había estado mirando de reojo pero tuvo que volverse hacia ella al ver como Kim agachó la mirada, sus mejillas se tintaron levemente de rubor y sus dientes _atacaron_ sin piedad a su labio inferior. Se veía totalmente adorable y era del todo injusto porque no tenía ningún derecho a ello luego de lo que le había dicho.

—…

Esta vez le fue del todo incapaz escuchar siquiera una sola palabra de las dichas por parte de Kim.

—¿Puedes repetirlo otra vez, Kimmie? Y en esta ocasión audible para todos y no solamente para los perros.

Esto no hizo sino aumentar el rubor de las mejillas de Kim porque tenía que repetirlo otra vez cuando había pensado que con una vez sería suficiente. ¿Adónde había ido todo su valor? Porque, cuando tenía que hablar de estos temas con Shego, parecía que carecía del mismo.

—¡Quiero poder cogerte de la mano en público!

Ambas se detuvieron al instante luego del exabrupto por parte de Kim que nadie, en varios kilómetros a la redonda, tuvo ningún problema en poder escuchar.

—Whoa, whoa, whoa. No hace falta que grites tanto que estoy a tu lado— trató de calmar los nervios de Kim con gestos conciliadores.

—Lo siento.

De seguir así, aumentándole el rubor, Kim podría acabar perdiendo la consciencia de semejante acaloramiento.

—Sí, bueno. No pasa nada. Y, sobre lo que has dicho, ¿eso no iría en contra del sentido de la conservación, princess?

Era cierto, ¿verdad?

—Es cierto— y parecía lamentar el haberlo dicho en primer lugar.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan malo el poder ir cogida de la mano de su novia? Era su novia, la quería y tenía todo el derecho de poder hacer lo que quisiera con ella como algo tan inocente como el cogerle de la mano.

—¡Shego!— su nombre brotó irremediablemente cuando la susodicha la cogió de la mano. A pesar de todo Kim entrelazó sus dedos con los de Shego—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Es qué no has estado escuchando nada de lo que hablamos?

—No tengo por que trabajar en el instituto, cupcake.

—Pero a mí me gusta… el que estés ahí conmigo.

Shego le ofreció una sonrisa de lo más traviesa.

—Te gusta solamente que esté contigo o lo que hacemos cuando estoy contigo.

No había ninguna necesidad para ofrecerle una réplica a esto pero Kim le ofreció una aunque, por supuesto, resultó tan inteligible que Shego solamente se guió por el rubor en el rostro de la pelirroja.

—No tengo que trabajar en el instituto para que las _cosas_ puedan ir igual de bien como lo han ido hoy, princess— un día el rostro de Kim quedaría rojo de por vida—. Incluso podría alquilar un piso o comprar directamente una casa aunque, yo sola, se vería demasiado grande y solitario. A no ser que buscase algo de compañía, qué te parece, cupcake, _a kitten or a pussy?_

Esto hizo detenerse a Kim como si la hubieran lanzado un _lapidosus_ y al instante farfulló por lo bajo.

—¿Qué te he dicho antes, princess?

—No es por ti sino que debo mantener las distancias con mi primo Larry y su obsesiva obsesión con…

—¿Eso no es demasiada obsesión?— la interrumpió Shego.

—No cuando hablamos de su obsesión con la serie de libros de _Larry Cotter_.

Shego la miró como si Kim hubiera perdido la cabeza y esta pareció confirmárselo al lanzarse a sus brazos propinándole un abrazo que, lo más probable, le hubiera llegado a romper alguna costilla de no ser tan resistente.

—¿Y ahora qué es lo que ha sucedido?

—Pensé que no podía quererte más de lo que ya lo hacía pero ahora me has demostrado todo lo contrario porque siento que te amo aún más de lo que ya lo hacía— por la cara de total incomprensión de Shego estaba muy claro que no entendía nada. Aunque sí que parecía disfrutar del abrazo por parte de Kim—. _Larry Cotter_ es una serie de libros de un muchacho llamado así al que todos toman por loco pero que, en realidad, resulta ser un mago. Puro frikismo pero como hace leer a los niños pues a nadie le molesta, mucho, su contenido o el pésimo desarrollo de historia y personajes. Y mi primo lo lleva mucho peor por llamarse igual que el protagonista y…

—¿Ser todo un friki?— Kim asintió—. Uno, desgraciadamente, no puede elegir a sus familiares. Por cierto, no habrá por ahí una película de _"Larry Hotter"_ en la que demuestre su buen uso con su varita, ¿verdad?

—¡Shego!— Kim se apartó de ella propinándole un, leve, puñetazo en el brazo—. Menor de edad aquí— le recordó.

—Pero la verías acompañada, pumpkin— fue el turno de Shego para recordarle las cosas—. ¿O preferirías ver a _"Larry Rotter"_?, ¿_"Larry Totter"_?

Kim rompió a reír logrando que Shego pronto la acompañase en su caída a la histeria que estuvo muy cerca de hacerle perder el control de su vejiga. Si es que al darle la mano a Shego esta no duda en cogerte todo el brazo.

—Es suficiente, Shego— le pidió—. No me gustaría tener que cambiarme de ropa interior al llegar a casa.

—¿Qué ropa interior?— la pregunta de Shego le hizo recordar a Kim que no llevaba puesta ropa interior porque su ladrona preferida se había encargado de ello al _robársela_—. Me parece a mí que preferirías ver a _"Sally Hotter"_ interpretada por Meggan Foxy, ¿verdad, princess?— por la cara que puso Kim no era así. Hasta ahora—. Bueno, me parece que ahora sí que te gustaría ver dicha película.

Toda esta palabrería estuvo a punto de enterrar lo único salvable de todo lo que le había estado diciendo Shego.

—¿Quieres que viva contigo?

¿Le había pedido a Kim que viviera con ella? Pero si actualmente ahora se encuentra viviendo en la guarida que el Dr. Drakken tiene en los alrededores de Middleton y que, con una de sus cláusulas "de por vida", a las que no les afectan la rescisión del contrato— aquí Shego se había aprovechado bastante de Drakken—, le permitía poder utilizarlas sin cargo alguno.

_¡Whoa, whoa, whoa! ¿Es qué te has olvidado ya sobre lo de alquilar un piso o comprar una casa, Shego? Pero ahí hablé de kitten y pussy, ¿verdad?_

—¿Quieres ser mi pussycat, princess?

La respuesta de Kim no fue la que Shego se había esperado escuchar por parte de la pelirroja. Ciertamente no lo era.

—No creo que mi madre me dejase— y en su tono de voz se podía encontrar verdadera lástima de que así fuera.

¿Eso era todo? ¿El permiso materno? No es que Shego no supiera de ello, a pesar de no haberlo vivido de primera mano, pero le parecía demasiado extraño que todo lo que pudiera impedir que Kim pudiera mudarse a su cama— porque se refería a lo de ser su pussycat, ¿verdad? ¿O sería por lo de mudarse con ella?—, porque al vivir con ella acabarían, de manera irremediable, compartiendo y durmiendo en la misma cama.

—¿Piensas preguntárselo?

Shego no supo que había pensado en semejante pregunta hasta el momento en que la escuchó salir de sus propios labios. Ahora lo que más ansiaba escuchar era la respuesta a dicha pregunta. Una respuesta de ingente importancia.

Kim clavó su mirada esmeralda en los ojos verdes de Shego. Su rostro serio dejando claro que no se trataba de un asunto trivial para ella.

—Para no quedar mal, porque así sería de preguntárselo y no haber habido necesidad para ello, primero deberás contestarme tú antes a mi pregunta— casi podía escucharse como sus corazones competían en latir con más fuerza—. ¿Quieres que viva contigo, Shego?

Tenía que ver más allá de su edad porque, al final, resultaba del todo insignificante al lado de los sentimientos y preguntarse si realmente sentía tanto por ella para comprometer su futuro a su lado. Porque eso es lo que le sucedería a Kim de empezar una vida en pareja con Shego.

—Sé quien eres, Shego. No tienes que preocuparte por ello, aunque el hacerlo ya deja en claro parte de tus sentimientos por mí— se le adelantó una Kim demasiado listilla para su propio bien—. sabes que sé cuidarme pero contigo a mi lado, ¿quién podría con nosotras?

—¿Pensando en dominar el mundo, princess?

Kim se rió ante la provocación de Shego disfrutando de la sonrisa que le ofrecía pero sin dejarse embaucar por la bella ladrona de su corazón.

—No trates de cambiar de tema y respóndeme, Shego.

Si es que era imposible con Kim Possible.

—Me gustaría que vinieses a vivir conmigo, Kimmie— lo mejor era ir directo a la cuestión en vez de perderse con palabras—. Pero apenas tuvimos una cita y un poco de _contacto_ para poder pensar en dar un paso tan importante como es el de vivir juntas.

Aquí, y para sorpresa de Shego, Kim volvió a romper en carcajadas. Ciertamente, sino fuera porque disfrutaba de dicho sonido…

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que nos conocemos, Shego? Yo diría que hemos superado la fase de conocerse mejor antes de dar un paso tan importante, ¿no crees? No quiero decir que no haya cosas que me gustaría preguntarte y saber de ti como, de igual manera, las debe haber por tu parte con respecto a mí pero creo que es algo que podríamos hacer mientras vivimos bajo el mismo techo. ¿Acurrucadas bajo las sábanas?— preguntó con cierta timidez pero bañada con grandes esperanzas de que fuera una imagen de su futuro en conjunto.

Solamente el ver el rostro de Shego tan cerca y sentir sus manos ascender sobre sus brazos atrayéndola más hacia ella, si era posible algo así, la reconfortante sensación de su mano sobre el hombro y como le acariciaba la mejilla habría sido la mejor recompensa que pudiera pedir pero fue ahogada cuando sintió sus labios besándola. En estos momentos le daba igual el encontrarse en plena calle a la vista de cualquiera, como si estuvieran grabándola y emitiéndolo en directo por internet a nivel mundial.

Shego la estaba besando. Shego la amaba.

—¿Chicas?— los ojos de Kim, cerrados para dejarse llevar y disfrutar de aquel arrebatador beso, se abrieron de golpe como sino pudiera creerse lo que estaba sucediendo—. ¿Os interrumpo? Porque me gustaría pasar dentro de mi propia casa.

Kim no podía evitar el preguntarse si es que, cada vez que se besase con Shego, de alguna manera acababan a la puerta de su casa solamente para que esta se abriera dejando paso a su madre o, como en este caso en concreto, que apareciese por detrás para poder entrar en casa.

No pudo evitar un suspiro de gozo en el momento en que sus labios se despidieron de los de Shego hasta más tarde. Su madre debió escucharlo sin problemas pero no hizo ningún ademán de ello.

—Lo siento, mamá— se disculpó echándose a un lado al tiempo que apartaba a Shego para poder dejar paso a su madre—. Yo, uh, me estaba despidiendo de… Shego— ni en broma iba a decir que se estaba despidiendo de su profesora porque eso solamente podría sonar de una sola manera, aunque hubiera varias para hacerlo.

—¿Despedirse?— y la ceja enarcada de Ann solamente significa una que estaba del todo clara para todos los presentes. De ahí que Kim se ruborizase ligeramente—. ¿No te quedas a cenar, Shego?

Kim no sabía si ponerse a dar saltos de alegría o de hacer un agujero para ocultarse en él. Tantas decisiones a tomar.

—No me gustaría imponerme, Ann.

Por supuesto que Ann se rió ante esto.

—No lo harías porque sería una invitación. Además estoy segura de que a Kim le agradaría mucho si te quedases a cenar con nosotros— Shego no podía sino mostrar respeto por Ann al comprobar como, sin perder ese mismo rostro de amable serenidad y buen hacer, podía llegar a decir semejantes cosas aunque parecía ser que era algo madre-hija—. Y no tienes que llamarme Ann todo el tiempo, Shego— pero ella sí parecía poder llamarla Shego—. ¿Por qué no me dices por un nickname como haces con mi bubble butt?

—¡Mami!

—¿En serio, Kimmie?— Ann se mostró bastante dubitativa—. ¿No crees qué resultaría raro que me dijera de esa manera? una cosa es que me diga mamá pero mami…

—No me refería a esa manera— trató de aclarar una vergonzosa Kim.

—¿Qué tal Sexy Doc?— propuso Shego ofreciéndole un guiño cómplice a Ann, para martirio de la pobre Kim que no sabía donde esconderse a simple vista.

—¡Shego!— volvió a protestar la pelirroja.

—Eso si que sería raro, princess— la maliciosa sonrisa de Shego no hacía más que crecer—. Podría acudir la _Shego_ equivocada a ciertos de tus llamados.

Farfullando, y enrojeciendo por segundos, Kim entró en casa dejando tras de sí a las dos mujeres que más amaba en este mundo, por motivos completamente diferentes, mientras estas se reían a su costa.

—Ahora sí que tienes que quedarte a cenar, Shego— le dijo Ann—. No podemos permitir que Kimmie esté de morros por una broma inocente.

—Será todo un placer, _Shego_— esto no hizo sino que ambas volvieran a reír mientras entraban en la casa—. Trataré de hacer que tu Bubble butt saque una sonrisa…

La risa murió de golpe en los labios de ambas mujeres.

—Me parece a mí que habrá que trabajar en serio sobre todo esto de los nicknames porque pueden dar a ciertas confusiones— dijo una, algo, cohibida Ann.

—Sí, bueno… voy a ver que tal está Kimmie.

Con esto, y una sonrisa algo forzada, Shego se dirigió al cuarto de Kim sin poder evitar pensar en lo que le había dicho a la madre de su novia y como podía entenderse de una tergiversadora manera.

_¿En serio le he dicho que le sacaría una sonrisa a su "Bubble butt"? Al único al que pienso sacarle una sonrisa es al de mi princess. Al resto nada más que echarles un vistazo al pasar… ¡pero no al de la madre de mi novia! That is sick and wrong!_

Al asomar la cabeza en el cuarto de Kim no encontró a su pelirroja favorita en el interior y sus llamadas no encontraron respuesta. Solamente cuando estaba a punto de terminar de subir todos los escalones sintió la _llamada_, y la escuchó, por parte de Kim. Ni que decir que el grito que pegó Shego fue lo menos Shego que uno podría esperarse viniendo de ella. Eso y como se volvió mientras se cubría con ambas manos su recién palmeado trasero.

—¡Kimmie!

—Shego— la sonrisa de autosuficiencia habría sido suficiente para que, en otro momento, Shego estuviera dispuesta a darle una buena _lección_ a Kim pero ahora mismo, luego de que le hubiera tocado el culo de semejante manera, en la entrada de su dormitorio—. ¿Me permites pasar? Tengo que cambiarme para la cena.

Kim tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que no se notara, demasiado, su sonrisa al ver como Shego la dejó pasar echándose a un lado pero sin quitarle la vista de encima y protegiendo su _mancillada_ retaguardia.

Se mantuvo en silencio mientras veía como Kim se ponía uno de sus pijamas sintiendo como se le secaba la boca al comprobar el estado de "no ropa interior" en el que se encontraba Kim.

—Lo de antes… solo estábamos bromeando un poco…

—Ajá— Kim se volvió hacia Shego justo cuando se bajó su top y ya se había cubierto sus pechos—. No pasa nada. Solamente erais mi madre y tú teniendo un poco de diversión a mi costa. ¿Qué chica no querría que su novia se llevase tan bien con su madre?— aunque no tan bien porque existen demasiados argumentos de películas porno o relatos eróticos para saber como podrían acabar dichas relaciones tan cercanas. No que Kim hubiera visto o leído algo semejante pero tampoco era tan ingenua sobre ello—. ¿Te quedarás a cenar, Shego?

La pregunta de Kim pareció sacar a Shego de su ensimismamiento y enfocar su atención en Kim, que no su mirada pues esta había estado fija en la pelirroja todo el rato.

—Yo… ya dije que no querría…— la manera en que Kim se le acercó le trajo a la mente demasiados documentales de naturaleza haciéndola sentir, por muy absurdo que parezca, la presa de un depredador— imponer mi presencia.

Kim le acarició el rostro deslizando su índice recorriendo su mandíbula inferior en un gesto que uno haría principalmente para probar un poco de un pastel.

—Tal vez sea yo quien me imponga sobre ti, Shego— la atención de Shego se volcó en el movimiento de aquellos labios que la distrajeron de manera que ahogó un grito de sorpresa al sentir como Kim la agarró firmemente por sus nalgas dándoles un ligero apretón y pegando sus cuerpos—. ¿No te gustaría?— le preguntó antes de darle un casto beso en los labios, en perfecta posición al marcar un oh de sorpresa.

Shego se quedó allí plantada tratando de asimilar lo sucedido hasta que la voz de Kim, al pie de las escaleras, volvió a despertarla.

—¿Vienes?

—Sí, ahora mismo voy.

Estaba claro que, en esta ocasión, Kim ya había _vuelto_ cuando _fue_ Shego pero esto no hacía sino clamar por un poco de dulce, e interesante, venganza.

_Y mi venganza es un plato que se sirve… __**¡caliente!**_

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes, lugares y referencias de **Kim Possible** pertenecen a sus creadores Mark McCorkle y Bob Schooley y, supongo, que a Disney.

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

Nos leemos.^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Emotion Health**

Hasta que Ann llamó para que se pusiera la mesa las dos muchachas se dedicaron a ver la tele, sentadas en el sofá del salón aunque, más que sentadas tranquilamente en el sofá, fueron cambiando de posturas a causa del resto de los presentes.

En primer lugar, y a pesar de la minifalda que llevaba puesta, Shego se sentó en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas y con Kim sentada en su regazo para luego cambiar ligeramente para tenerla sentada entre sus piernas mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho. Más tarde Kim se encontró tumbada en el sofá con su cabeza descansando sobre las piernas de Shego quien, por cierto, había decidido, al vestirse en los vestuarios, no ponerse ni las medias ni, por supuesto, el liguero por lo que Kim estaba disfrutando del suave contacto de aquellas estilizadas piernas. En esta situación la pelirroja parecía estar actuando más como una gatita, ¿alguien recuerda todo aquel asunto sobre ser _kitten_ o _pussy_?, no solamente por la manera en que Shego le estaba acariciando la cabeza recreándose en su melena pelirroja sino porque, a propósito o no, Kim llegó a ronronear en alguna que otra ocasión dejando claro que estaba disfrutando de la posición como de la atención de Shego.

Con la presencia del padre de Kim se sentaron como lo harían dos personas con modales aunque con sus manos agarradas. Las que quedaban entre ellas y ocultas a los ojos de James. No resultó inesperado para ambas muchachas el que no se lo pasaran tan bien como antes de la llegada del padre de Kim al salón. De ahí que saltaron a la llamada de Ann para preparar la mesa para la cena y esta les dedicase una mirada de lo más inquisitiva al verlas entrar riéndose de manera muy confidencial.

—¿Pasándolo bien, chicas?

Shego jamás había vivido algo como esto y, a pesar de la felicidad que la embargaba, no podía evitar el sentir un creciente, y peligroso, malestar hacia Global Justice con Dr. Betty Director a la cabeza por lo que le habían robado. Siempre consideró que le habían robado, y a sus hermanos, su vida, su infancia, pero no ha sido hasta ahora, al probar como era tener una familia, una vida familiar, que dichas sensaciones fueron creciendo de manera exponencial.

—Aquí, Miss Goody two shoes, me estaba advirtiendo de un posible discurso del Dr. Possible en el que se encuentran implicados agujeros negros.

Ann no pudo evitar reír ligeramente ante eso.

—Sí, las ventajas, o desventajas dependiendo de quien se trate, de que uno de los padres sea científico, y con amigos astrónomos.

Shego se encogió de hombros mientras ayudaba a Kim a poner los platos.

—No me parece suficiente castigo para evitar que me _acerque_ a mi princess— por supuesto que Kim enrojeció y su madre tuvo que aguantarse la risa—. ¿Qué? los agujeros negros no son tan terribles si hay uno en el que puede verse como de su interior se emite una luz.

Esto hizo que ambas Possible se detuvieran ofreciéndole una mirada que tildaba entre sorpresa y confusión dirigida a Shego.

—Los agujeros negros absorben todo. Incluida la luz, Shego— el tono de voz de Kim demasiado condescendiente para su propio bien—. Quien te dijo eso te engañó descaradamente.

—Nadie me lo dijo, pumpkin. Lo vi con mis propios ojos— esto le borró la sonrisa de los labios de Kim—. Bueno, más o menos. No todos los laboratorios, centros de investigación, observatorios o bases secretas del gobierno tienen algo interesante para leer— se defendió cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero eso no es _posible_…— esto le hizo ganarse una ceja enarcada por parte de Shego que la hizo tragarse sus propias palabras—. Ha, ha, ha.

—Pues entonces no te diré nada del planeta de diamante de la constelación Serpiente— desestimó Shego volcando su atención a terminar de colocar la mesa pero, por supuesto, semejante noticia no podía ser dejada a un lado.

—¿Un planeta de diamante?— la incredulidad de Kim se tornó pronto en temor—. No estarás planeando ir a robarlo, ¿verdad, Shego?

Ahora fue el turno de la ladrona y de Ann para reírse ante la ocurrencia de Kim.

—Había oído hablar de las que piden un gran diamante para sus anillos de compromiso pero pedir un planeta me parece demasiado, princess— y el silencio de la cocina le dejó claro que había hablado de más. Sobre todo al ver los ojos saltones de Kim que parecían estar a punto de salírseles de sus cuencas. Ann tampoco parecía haberse esperado un comentario semejante pero, a diferencia de su hija, se controló mucho mejor—. Es una manera de hablar, Kimmie.

La nerviosa risa de Kim negaba sus palabras.

—Claro, por supuesto que sí. ¿Cómo ibas a pedirme que nos casásemos si aún no hablamos para ver si mis padres me dejarían mudarme contigo?— por muy rápido que se tapó la boca con ambas manos sus palabras ya habían salido y fueron escuchadas por su madre—. Realmente somos tal para cual— farfulló Kim ante las meteduras de pata de las dos.

—¿Alguna de las dos podría aclararme estas, inesperadas, noticias?

No había diamante demasiado grande, ni planetariamente grande, para que una madre dejase pasar algo como esto refiriéndose a su hija.

—Es algo que teníamos pensado deciros al llegar pero luego con la invitación a cenar pensamos que sería mejor comentarlo durante o al final de la misma— Kim empezó a balbucear sin control—. Tampoco es que sea algo decidido sino que surgió durante la conversación acerca de Shego dejando su trabajo como profesora sustituta para que no exista ningún tipo de impedimento para que podamos estar juntas en público. Ya sabes que no está muy bien visto eso de que una profesora salga con una estudiante, sea cual fuere su género, y mucho menos cuando se trata de alguien que aún va para cumplir diecisiete años.

—Lo hablaremos tras la cena. Sin tus hermanos de por medio— sería darles demasiada munición para su propio bien puesto que Kim no dudaría en contraatacar y todo iría sin control cuesta abajo. Tanto Kim como Shego asintieron como dos buenas chicas, como si pudieran engañar a Ann con ello—. Muy bien y, ahora, cambiando de tema, ¿desde dónde viste ese planeta tan Moonroe?— uh, sí. Los diamantes siempre serán los mejores amigos de las chicas.

—Desde el radiotelescopio Lovell en el Reino Unido… y no, no puedo decir que era lo que hacía allí— añadió al ver cierto brillo en la mirada de Kim.

—Querrás decir "que hacíais allí"— Kim trató de pescar algo pero Shego no era de las que picaban con tan poco cebo.

—Es el pasado, Kimmie. Dejémoslo ahí atrás— y con esto se terminó de colocar la mesa y solamente quedaba esperar unos cinco minutos para que la cena estuviera lista—. Por cierto que huele muy bien.

—Eres muy amable, Shego. A Kim no es que le entusiasmen los sesos de cordero rebozados…— a pesar de su natural palidez podía notarse como a Shego se le puso más blanco el rostro. Kim, aunque acostumbrada, tampoco pudo evitar una mueca.

—¿Rebozados?

—Y listos para comer— le respondió mostrándole la bandeja con dichos sesos.

—No como rebozados, Ann— Kim no pudo evitar el rodar los ojos ante tamaña excusa. Algo que no pasó desapercibido por Shego—. Mi figura no se mantiene así de bien con solo patearte el trasero, princess.

El de Kim tampoco lo hacía con respecto al trasero de Shego pero se mordió la lengua ya que no era un tema de conversación que les auspiciara con la futura conversación con sus padres.

La cena, para sorpresa de Kim, se fue moviendo por terrenos no muy diferentes a los que iría si Shego no se hubiera encontrada sentada a la mesa con los Possible. Lo que la sorprendió, hasta recordar que la propia Shego había _sufrido_ su propia ración de _tweebs_ con los Wego, fue lo bien que controló a sus hermanos. Aunque lo tenía bastante fácil al poder mostrarles un poco de su poder hasta que Ann les recordó que nada de jugar con plasma en la mesa. Por supuesto que esto le hizo dedicarle una sonrisa de superioridad a Shego que a Kim se le borró al instante de sentir como su ladrona preferida le empezó a acariciar las piernas con las suyas propias.

Hacer piececitos en la mesa donde se encontraba su familia era tan _so the drama_ que no podía empezar a calificarse sin haber salido ya de la estadística.

_Eres Kim Possible. No lo olvides. Puedes hacerlo… uh, mejor dicho, puedes resistirlo sin que nadie se dé de cuenta. Todo es posible para un Possibleeehhh!_

Claro que la dificultad aumentaba cuando también lo hacía la distancia que recorría la pierna de Shego sobre la de Kim instándola… no, tacha eso, obligándola a separar las piernas porque quería dedicarse a acariciarle la parte interior de sus muslos. Y en un acto de debilidad Kim le ofreció el espacio suficiente para que pudiera seguir con sus deseos… ¿o eran los deseos de Kim que Shego estaba acatando?

Tenía que poder controlarse y ahogar ese gemido que la estaba instando a liberarlo pero no podía permitirlo con su familia presente. ¡Y tampoco podía morderse el labio inferior porque atraería, igualmente, la atención de todos! Morderlo por dentro no era lo mismo y no ayudaba mucho. La única manera que tenía para salir de esta indemne era hacerle ver a Shego lo peligroso de sus acciones y que la liberase de este, dulce y sensual, tormento.

_Si será…_

Kim se encontró con la maliciosa sonrisa de Shego y supo que no tenía escapatoria porque no la iba a liberar. Iba a tener que ser fuerte y resistirlo hasta que tuvieran que levantarse de la mesa… ¡Levantarse de la mesa! Kim estuvo de lo más tentada para darse una palmada en la frente pero tenía cosas más urgentes que hacer como era levantarse de la mesa con cualquier excusa creíble, el lavabo era un clásico.

—¡Aah!— por lo menos no fue un gemido sino un gritito ahogado. Kim no podía creerse que Shego se hubiera atrevido. No le extrañaba nada el que hubiera elegido sentarse ante ella y no a su lado.

—¿Ocurre algo, Kimmie?

—¿Qué? Oh, uh, no, nada, mamá— ¿por qué no daban por terminada ya la cena? No es como si sus hermanos no quisieran estar en su cuarto haciendo cosas que podrían acabar volando la casa por los aires—. Eh, es que me acordé de algo que me dejé en el instituto.

—¿Lo necesitabas para ahora?

—Parece ser que no— respondió en voz baja. Otra cosa habría sido si hubiera llevado una falda porque eso habría sido todo un problema con la falta de unas bragas. Esto le enseñará a ponerse bragas incluso para ir a dormir—. Demasiadas cosas en la cabeza— dijo dedicándole una mirada a Shego que le devolvió una inocente por su parte sin detener sus caricias que ahora se centraban en la entrepierna de Kim.

_¿Cómo es capaz de hacer eso con su pulgar?_, no pudo evitar preguntarse ante las acciones de dicho dedo recorriendo lo largo de su sexo._ Desearía que no parase nunca… ¡si no fuera porque nos encontramos en la mesa con mi familia!_

—¿Te ocurre algo, Kimmie cub?

Había escuchado la pregunta de su padre pero Kim tenía la mente desconectada salvo por el hecho de que había sentido, a causa de la excitación presente, la humedad que se formó en su entrepierna que, sin ningún lugar a dudas, había terminado por mojar el pantalón de su pijama. Ahora sí que no podía levantarse de la mesa. Es más, ahora mismo lo que querría era que se abriera el suelo y la tragase lo más hondo posible para poder liberar su voz y gritar a los cuatro vientos como se sentía gracias a los asombrosos movimientos por parte del pie de Shego.

—No… es que se trata de la primera… cena con Shego… y ya se acabó.

Con esto los gemelos saltaron de sus sillas corriendo a su cuarto de donde solamente salían desgracias para todos aquellos que vivían a su alrededor. Por lo menos ya se habían librado de ellos y no tenían que pedirles que se fueran.

Fue entonces cuando Kim sintió como el pie de Shego se despidió de ella dejándola totalmente sorprendida por ello pero, sobre todas las cosas, ansiosa y muy necesitada por haber sido dejada a las puertas de su clímax.

_Shego es malvada pero malvada de verdad._

—Pero habrá otras. No tienes por qué preocuparte de esta manera— la trató de tranquilizar su padre.

—Eso es cierto. Incluso habrá futuras _comidas_, princess— añadió Shego con tal doble sentido que Kim tuvo que apretar juntas sus piernas para evitar males mayores. El recuerdo de lo sucedido en las duchas demasiado reciente para poder ser reprimido. ¿Sería por su plasma que a Shego parecía gustarle jugar tanto con fuego?—. Discúlpenme pero, ¿podrían indicarme por dónde queda el baño?— Shego interrumpió las indicaciones de Ann—. Mejor Kimmie podría acompañarme. Ya sabes, las chicas siempre vamos en parejas al baño— por lo menos su sonrisa no ocultaba ningún doble sentido o intenciones ocultas.

—Muy cierto— se rió con gracia James—. Y ningún científico ha podido averiguar la causa de tan curioso suceso.

Kim iba a pedirle, a rogarle, a Shego que no la hiciese levantar por temor a mostrar la mancha de humedad que marcaba su entrepierna pero, antes de poder siquiera abrir la boca, se encontró de pie y dirigiéndose hacia el baño. Sus padres no tuvieron oportunidad alguna de ver su humedad porque Shego, con gran habilidad y mayores reflejos, pudo ocultarla con los movimientos de su cuerpo.

—Se llevan muy bien, ¿verdad, cariño? Nadie diría que apenas una semana atrás se dedicaban a pelear entre ellas— _el poder del amor_, pensó Ann.

—Bueno, no hay nada imposible para un Possible— recitó James sin perder su estado alegre—. Por lo menos no es un chico.

Ann sonrió ante uno de los mantras de su esposo que resultaba inútil en el fondo porque, fuera un chico o una chica, cuando Kim se enamorase— como creía firmemente que ya lo estaba de Shego— llegado el momento partiría con dicha persona a iniciar una nueva vida por cuenta propia.

_C'est la vie._

El camino hasta el baño se hizo en silencio, por lo menos por parte de Kim ya que Shego, en cambio, no podía dejar de murmurar a su espalda, un ronroneo que no ayudaba en nada a Kim para poder controlar sus reacciones sobre Shego. Las manos de Kim se encontraban sobre su humedad por miedo a que sus hermanos surgieran de pronto, y peor aún con una cámara, y terminasen con su vida con un solo click.

Toda preocupación se esfumó cuando la puerta del baño fue cerrada, a cal y canto, dejando a las dos muchachas a solas luego de haber compartido una cena en familia con más intimidad de la que Kim se había esperado desde un primer momento. No que no lo hubiera disfrutado pero lo habría hecho más de haber estado a solas porque tuvo que hacer un titánico esfuerzo por no vocalizar las sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba disfrutando.

Con un rápido movimiento Kim la llevó contra el lavabo en donde la atrapó entre sus brazos. Cierto que la pelirroja era rápida, sobre todo cuando tenía un buen motivo para ello, pero también ayudaba el que Shego se dejase hacer. Y eso puedes entenderlo de la manera en que mejor te guste.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿En la mesa durante la cena? ¿Con mi familia presente?— las palabras se le atropellaban en su lengua—. ¡Con tu pie!

—Bueno, qué puedo decir, cupcake. Tengo unos pies muy hábiles.

—Ese no es el caso, Shego— y no podía negar que tenía toda la razón acerca de la habilidad de su pie—. Mira lo que me hiciste— se dio cuenta de lo que dijo cuando vio como Shego bajaba su mirada a su húmeda entrepierna. Al instante la obligó a alzar la mirada recompensándola con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas—. ¡No lo hagas!

—¿Sabes qué haces juego con el color del baño, princess?— le preguntó Shego viendo lo rosa del cuarto. Esto no ayudaba a que Kim pudiera poner bajo control su rubor. No, no ayudaba en nada.

—Uh, te parece muy gracioso, ¿verdad?— la amplia sonrisa de Shego era respuesta suficiente pero el que se relamiera de gusto tampoco era una mala elección. Kim estaba perdiendo el norte—. ¿Cómo te sentaría si te lo hubiera hecho yo? Dudo mucho que estuvieras sonriendo tan contenta.

—¿Es qué lo haces tan mal, Kimmie?— preguntó con falsa inocencia—. Y yo que creía que todo era posible para una Possible.

Kim no podía creerse lo que le había dicho. ¿Es qué ahora iba a ponerse a dudar de sus capacidades?

—No me refería a eso sino a sufrirlo en un momento indebido y… ¡Maldita sea! Sonreirías tanto que te saldrían calambres alrededor de los labios de tal manera que te dolerían las mejillas.

Shego rodó los ojos de manera condescendiente.

—_"Mucho hablar y poca acción hacen de Kimmie una decepción"_— canturreó Shego para incredulidad de Kim que no podía creerse lo que le había dicho… o canturreado.

—Retira eso— le gruñó Kim.

—No tengo motivos para hacerlo, princess.

¿Qué no tenía motivos para ello? Hasta aquí habían llegado. Ya le iba a dar ella unos buenos motivos para hacerlo.

—He dicho que lo retires— le repitió Kim eliminando toda distancia entre ellas de manera que su rostro casi llegó a tocar con el de Shego. La cual se mostraba tranquila y muy confiada.

—Con cuidado, princess. Si sigues así vas a terminar mojándome.

—Ahora mismo— añadió al tiempo que posó su mano sobre la pierna de Shego tentando la zona de su muslo.

Ciertamente parecía tener la intención de mojarla pero no como Shego había supuesto en un principio, ¿o sí?

—No te atreverás, Kimmie. Antes de hablar con tus padres, con tu familia en la casa,… ¿con tu mano?— su tono de voz era demasiado provocador para su propio bien.

—Retíralo— se repitió una vez más Kim mientras su mano se deslizó por el cálido interior de aquel muslo y empezó a delinear el contorno del culotte de Shego—. Ahora mismo.

¿Realmente pensaba que lo iba a hacer? Claro que esta pregunta, ¿para quién de las dos iba dirigida?

—Oblígame, princess.

Kim no era de las que retrocedían ante un reto y así fue como sonaron aquellas palabras a oídos de la pelirroja. Muy bien, tampoco es que no estuviera dispuesta a ello. Sobre todo porque el sentir la humedad de su entrepierna era combustible suficiente para impedirla que reculase en sus acciones e intenciones.

—Tú lo has pedido.

Y lo había hecho, ¿verdad? Todo esto había sido una hábil maniobra por parte de Shego para acabar en esta situación porque era lo único que tenía cierto sentido. Claro que, el saberlo o no, no cambiaría la decisión de Kim de seguir adelante con su acción.

—Mucho hablar y mira que caliente estás— le susurró Kim al sentir el calor que emitía el sexo de Shego mientras se lo acariciaba por encima del culotte—. Y no es a causa de tus poderes…— Kim presionó su dedo hundiéndose de manera parcial entre los labios mayores— sino de los míos.

Shego mostró un gran autocontrol al no gemir en este momento pero podía verse en su rostro la confrontación de sensaciones y deseos. Tanto para dejarse llevar como para no darle dicha satisfacción a Kim aunque, el arquearse contra el lavabo, dejaba claro que la pelirroja estaba logrando su objetivo.

—Retíralo— le susurró Kim antes de lamerle el cuello a Shego de manera que tuvo que presionarse contra el cuerpo de su ladrona. Adoraba el contacto con aquellos pechos y la presión ejercida sobre el sexo de Shego—. Ahora mismo, Shego.

Abrió la boca, separando aquellos lujuriosos labios suyos, para ofrecerle una de sus sarcásticas réplicas cuando tuvo que ahogar un gemido por culpa de que Kim usó este momento para meter su mano en el interior del culotte y atacar a su presa directamente y sin intermediarios de por medio.

—Sabes que quieres hacerlo, Selene— el escuchar como Kim dijo su nombre, al tiempo que un dedo se introdujo en su sexo fue como una tremenda descarga recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Una que no iba a ir sino a más—. Admítelo— no sabía lo que la estaba volviendo más loca. Si aquellos besos recorriendo su cuello, el sensual tono de su voz, aquel segundo dedo que se unió al ya en su interior y que se movía con fuerza frotándose en las zonas donde debía hacerlo o que hubiera tomado la iniciativa como lo estaba haciendo—. Y retira lo que me dijiste.

Shego se aferró con fuerza al borde del lavabo, casi sentándose en el borde, mientras Kim no hacía sino mover más y más rápido aquellos dedos frotando como una venganza contra cierta protuberancia que dejaba sin aliento a Shego. De ahí que solamente podía emitir jadeos entrecortados y gemidos ahogados y ni una sola palabra coherente. Es que Kim no había perdido el tiempo y su otra mano había empezado a tocar sus pechos con la maestría que otorga la liberación de toda duda.

—¿Quién está ahora húmeda, Selene?— le preguntó al sentir como Shego se corrió al alcanzar su orgasmo pero tomando esto como señal para continuar más que para detenerse. Sobre todo porque podía sentir como su propio sexo ardía de deseo y abandonó los pechos de Shego para poder calmar el ardor que clamaba consumirla—. Debes retirarlo ahora mismo, Shego.

Una mano dentro del culotte de Shego y la otra en el pantalón de su pijama pero ambas siguiendo un ritmo de penetración idéntico que empezaba a hacerle mella a Kim al sentir como sus piernas empezaban a flaquear. Por lo menos Shego tenía la posibilidad de apoyarse para evitar acabar desparramada por el suelo pero este era un lujo que Kim no tenía.

—Tus padres… sabrán lo que estamos haciendo…

Por muy ignorante que pudiera parecer su padre con ciertos temas de temática personal, sobre todo íntima, por parte de Kim, estaba claro que algo tan obvio como esto no se le pasaría. Mucho menos a su madre que ya tenía bastantes capítulos leídos acerca de la relación de su hija con Shego. Claro que esto no quería decir que tuviera que parar, ¿verdad? No, no lo decía sino todo lo contrario.

—Entonces debemos acabar cuanto antes— la voz de Kim sonaba como si la estuviera recorriendo por todo su cuerpo con su lengua—. ¿No lo crees así, Shego?

Pero no esperó por ninguna respuesta sino que hizo lo que había dicho que haría. Sus movimientos parecían totalmente calculados y precisos para llevar la situación a su límite, tanto para Shego como para la propia Kim, a lo que ayudaba mucho el que fuera ella quien tuviera el control de la situación de las dos.

Aquella sensación regresó con fuerza acumulándose en el bajo vientre de cada muchacha y no fue la manera en que lamió el cuello de Shego o los besos que dejaba a su paso por el mismo sino cuando sus dientes se cerraron sobre cierto punto del cuello, atrapando una palpitante arteria, que la mujer más buscada del mundo, más bien la ex-mujer más buscada del mundo, tuvo su orgasmo más salvaje con el nombre de Kim abandonando sus labios. Afortunadamente el clímax la había dejado sin fuerzas por lo que solamente alcanzó los oídos de la dueña de dicho nombre. Como no podía ser de otra forma, pero con el nombre de Shego en sus labios, Kim sufrió, agradablemente, del mismo suceso antes de dejarse caer sobre Shego.

Kim no acabó en el suelo gracias al brazo de Shego que la agarró y mantuvo bien sujeta contra su propio cuerpo. Ahora sí que la había hecho buena. No solamente había dejado sin uso el pantalón del pijama que llevaba puesto, con una enorme mancha de caliente humedad que se originaba en su entrepierna y que cubría una gran extensión sino que el culotte de Shego había quedado no solamente empapado sino que chorreando.

—Muy bien, cupcake. Te lo has ganado— fueron las forzadas palabras que logró decir Shego al recuperar algo de aliento—. Lo retiro. No eres para nada ninguna decepción y tus acciones hablan más alto que tus palabras.

—Please and thank you, Shego.

Es que no podia negarle nada y, realmente, es que la chica se lo merecía todo y más. ¿Qué era lo mejor de todo esto? Que Kim hubiera elegido voluntariamente el estar a su lado… y que lo hacía porque la quería. Sentimiento que era mutuo por parte de Shego con respecto a la pelirroja.

—No presumas tanto, princess— pero Shego no podía ocultar la satisfacción en su voz como tampoco su orgullo—. Y será mejor que nos demos prisa porque no quiero que tus padres vengan a buscar por nosotras.

Un pensamiento que Kim compartía con Shego.

—Cierto y por eso mismo tengo que pedirte que me deas una cosa, Shego.

Retrocediendo unos pasos, y agradecida de poder mantener la verticalidad, Kim le ofreció una sonrisa que ocultaba mucho más que simple diversión por su parte. algo parecido al deseo y a la venganza.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí ahora, princess? Me parece que te he dado bastante apenas unos instantes— le recordó Shego que sintió su deseo inflamarse nuevamente al ver como Kim se chupaba los dedos. Aquellos dedos que estuvieron dentro de ella… como los que estuvieron dentro de la propia Kim.

—Quiero que me entregues tu culotte, Shego.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes, lugares y referencias de **Kim Possible** pertenecen a sus creadores Mark McCorkle y Bob Schooley y, supongo, que a Disney.

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

Nos leemos.^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Emotion Health**

Cuando las chicas regresaron del baño, totalmente refrescadas y de lo más relajadas, Kim con cambio de pantalón de pijama incluido, se encontraron a los padres de Kim esperándolas en el salón. James en su sillón y Ann sentada en el sofá justo a su lado dejando el resto del mismo para las dos muchachas que acabaron por sentarse justo frente al sillón, en el extremo más alejado que les ofrecía el sofá.

Kim sabía que esto sería una conversación pero lo único que podía escucharse era el silencio que impregnaba el salón. No es que no quisiera hablar sino que ahora en frío, y en varios sentidos de la palabra, era de lo más consciente de lo que había hecho en el baño como lo que Shego había hecho durante la cena. ¿Cómo iba a poder hablar con sus padres con algo semejante tan reciente?

No siendo ella quien hablase en primer lugar.

—Me gustaría agradecerles por la invitación a cenar— Shego decidió que un poco de buenos modales nunca estaban de más, y contrarrestaría el haber masturbado con un pie a Kim durante la cena en presencia de sus padres y hermanos aunque en su ignorancia de los hechos—. Todo estaba delicioso.

—Muchas gracias, Shego— Ann actuaba de manera habitual y no indicaba el conocimiento de saber que su hija mantuvo relaciones sexuales en la casa durante los últimos minutos.

—Su nombre es Selene— soltó Kim de pronto sorprendiendo a todos los presentes ella en primer lugar. El rubor, como no podía ser de otra forma, se apoderó de sus mejillas—. Lo siento.

No le extrañaba nada el que Drakken hubiera pensado en su vergüenza como método para hacerla desaparecer de este mundo, literalmente hablando.

—¿Selene?— repitió el Dr. Possible.

—Un nombre curioso para oírlo hoy en día— Ann parecía estar haciendo memoria—. Lo recuerdo de las clases de mitos y leyendas, concretamente de la mitología griega que, si no me equivoco, es el nombre del Titán de la Luna.

—Así es. ¿Una doctora especializada en mitología griega? Me parece a mí que lleváis lo de "todo es posible para un Possible" muy lejos— Shego trataba de quitarle importancia al asunto de su nombre y, viendo el rostro de culpabilidad de Kim, no dudó en cogerla de la mano y tranquilizarla—. No pasa nada, princess. Sigue siendo mi nombre. Es más— Shego se volvió para mirar a los padres de Kim—, mi nombre completo es Selene Hysmine Eris Go y sí, parece ser que a esos tipos les gustaban los nombre acerca de la mitología griega.

—Hysmine es el nombre de la personificación de la batalla y Eris el nombre del espíritu de la lucha, discordia, la contienda y la rivalidad— terminó Ann con la clase de mitología griega—. Que, junto a Selene, dan como conjunto un nombre de lo más curioso pero que, por algún motivo, resulta perfecto para ti.

—Sí, como si hubiera sido _creado_ pensando en mí— dijo Shego sin sentimiento en su voz.

Kim le lanzó una mirada a su madre que solamente podía definirse como acusadora que, luego de sorprenderla, la hizo recordar la _infancia_ de Shego. Su origen. Pero antes de que pudiera disculparse Shego habló primero.

—No sucede nada, Ann. Es la verdad y ahí está. Además de que, como no es algo que haya nombrado muy a menudo durante mi vida pues resulta sencillo el pasarlo por alto.

—Aún así me gustaría disculparme por mi falta de tacto.

—Entonces disculpas aceptadas, Ann— como la separación era demasiada, y Shego no era de las que hacen una escena por recorrer la distancia que había entre las dos, fue Kim quien le dio un abrazo a su ladrona—. Supongo que esto es de tu parte— dijo mirando para Ann pero para luego volverse hacia Kim— pero yo diría que te estás aprovechando de la situación, Miss Prissy.

Shego disfrutó de la mirada de Kim ante aquel nickname puesto que había quedado bien claro, a estas alturas, que Kim ya no encajaba en dicha descripción.

—Está bien el ver que habéis dejado atrás vuestra antigua relación de enemigas por una de mucho más sana amistad— habló James como consecuencia de la familiaridad con la que se mostraban Kim y Shego.

Estaba claro que no había comprendido muy bien en qué trataba la nueva relación que compartían las chicas. O tal vez sí y eran los demás quienes estaban errados con todo esto.

—Me parece que no lo has entendido bien, cariño— le habló Ann cuidando sus palabras para que no hubiera ningún tipo de confusión—. Las chicas son pareja.

Kim parecía debatirse entre el rubor de sus mejillas y la sonrisa nerviosa de sus labios mientras que Shego, sin soltar la mano de su pelirroja, observaba con analítico detalle las reacciones del padre de su novia.

—Eso está muy bien— la sonrisa de Kim salió victoriosa— cualquier ayuda para mi Kimmie cub es bien recibida— y la sonrisa se esfumó al comprender que su padre no lo había hecho—. Pero diría que con Ronald serían un trío y no una pareja. Un cuarteto si añadimos a Rufus o…

Las caras de las dos muchachas se retorcieron con una mueca que dejaba muy claro que no les iba nada de tríos, cuartetos o…

—… una orgía…— murmuró Shego para oídos de Kim que, al tratar de aguantarse la risa, le dio un ataque de tos—. Cuidado, Kimmie. No tenga que darte el boca a boca— le dijo mientras la ayudaba a controlarse aunque semejante promesa jugaba en contra porque sería una buena oportunidad para sentir otra vez aquellos labios sobre los suyos.

—Querido— la interrumpió Ann—, me parece a mí que me has entendido mal cuando te dije que las chicas son pareja.

—¿De verdad?— James frunció ligeramente el ceño tratando de comprender—. ¿Cómo puede uno equivocarse cuando le dicen que su hija y su nueva amiga, anteriormente enemiga, ahora son pareja?

Y se trataba de una de las personas más inteligentes del mundo.

Kim no sabía que hacer, decidir su movimiento, si quedarse junto a Shego para enfatizar su relación o acercarse a sus padres, sobre todo a su padre, para recordarle que sigue siendo la misma Kim de siempre, su pequeña Kimmie cub.

—Papá, lo que mamá te está tratando de explicar— _de manera infructuosa_— es que Shego es mi novia. Estamos saliendo juntas.

Con esto debía haber quedado todo bien claro pero, una vez más, a oídos del padre de Kim las cosas llegaron algo tergiversadas para adecuarse a la habitualidad de los hechos con respecto a su hija acerca de este tema.

—Un momento. Ya sabéis lo que opino sobre lo de que Kim salga con chicos— por lo que era esperada una respuesta adecuada a lo que creyó escuchar.

Kim no pudo evitar mirar para Shego y tratar de aguantarse la risa.

—Puedo asegurarle, Dr. Possible, que no tengo nada de chico. Es más— Shego frunció ligeramente el ceño como si no quisiera pensar en ello porque era pensar en la manera en que vino a este mundo—, lo más probable es que no exista nada genéticamente cercano al sexo masculino en mí puesto que buscaban una chica.

—¿Entonces no hay chico de por medio?— era como si esto fuera lo único que le importara al padre de Kim.

—Ni por medio, ni por delante y, por supuesto, ni por detrás— y, por muy inocente que pudiera ser el comentario, el tono que le puso Shego te hacía pensar en cosas. Cosas nada inocentes—. Solamente yo con mi princess, por supuesto.

—Si no hay chico no pasa nada— se tranquilizó James—. Aunque no me parece muy bien el que mi hija esté saliendo con su profesora, por mucho que esta sea sólo una sustituta.

Aquí Kim vio una entrada perfecta para terminar con este tema de una vez y para siempre.

—¿El único problema que ves es el hecho de que saldría con mi profesora, papá?— había que dejar las cosas bien claras—. ¿O sea qué el hecho de que salga con una chica te es totalmente irrelevante?

—Los asuntos entre profesores y alumnos resultan espinosos porque se trata de un puesto de poder ejerciéndolo sobre aquellos que, en un principio, debería estar cuidando— le aclaró James—. Sobre lo otro, no veo el problema en el que salgas con una chica. Ya saliste varias veces con Monique, ¿verdad?— Shego le dedicó una mirada interrogante a Kim que negó rodando los ojos dejando claro que su padre no pillaba una.

—Monique es una chica, girl, y una amiga, friend, y es mi girlfriend pero no mi _girlfriend_— pero la aclaración de Kim solamente llegó a oídos de Shego y Ann.

—No se trata de salir con un chico, eso está claro— dijo el padre de Kim antes de pasar su atención de su hija a Shego—. ¿Quieres a mi hija?

La pelinegra parecía indignada porque le hiciera semejante pregunta.

—Por supuesto que la quiero. ¿Quién se ha creído que es para cuestionar mis sentimientos por Kimmie de esta manera?— ciertamente Shego no era de las que se contenían ante nada ni ante nadie—. Es más, no es solamente que la quiero sino que la amo. ¿Me ha escuchado bien, Dr. P? Amo a su hija.

Kim que había estado a punto de silenciar a Shego para que no metiera la pata se quedó paralizada ante aquella declaración de amor por ella ante sus mismísimos padres. No de la manera más romántica posible pero sí como se podría esperar por parte de Shego. Y Kim no podría haberse esperado nada mejor.

—¿Cuidarás entonces de ella y evitarás que sufra algún daño?

Shego rodó los ojos de manera burlona.

—Me parece a mí que no conoce muy bien a su hija. Estaré a su lado pero mi princess es demasiado testaruda para dejar que otros cuiden de ella y la protejan porque tiene esta creencia de poder hacer todo y que no hay nada imposible para una Possible— una reprochadora mirada por parte de Shego se clavó en el padre de Kim—. Me pregunto quién le inculcó algo semejante.

James tuvo la decencia de mostrarse algo cohibido por lo que le correspondía sobre dicha acusación por parte de Shego.

—Tranquiliza escuchar que estarás con Kimmie a su lado siempre que lo necesite, Shego. Me quedo mucho más tranquilo— y seguro porque estaba claro que Shego no es de las que se quedarían quietas, o en silencio, ante una amenaza aunque fuera por el bien de Kim.

—¿Y no piensa soltarme su amenaza de lanzarme al interior de un agujero negro?— le preguntó Shego con falsa pena—. No sé si tomármelo para bien o para mal.

Kim, en cambio, quería dejar claro todo este tema, por lo que le convenía a ella.

—¿Entonces no pasa nada porque salga con Shego?

—¿No he dicho lo que pensaba sobre lo de una profesora saliendo con una alumna? Porque…

—Shego dejó su puesto para no seguir siendo mi profesora y poder salir conmigo sin esa traba social— la interrumpió una ansiosa Kim.

Ann había permanecido en silencio disfrutando del paso adelante dado por su hija en pos de su corazón y la persona a quien se lo había entregado. Podía ver en sus miradas, gestos y en su voz como de cierto era que Kim había encontrado a la persona correcta para amar en Shego. Y lo mismo podía decir acerca de Shego con respecto a Kim.

—Entonces espero que cumpla con los horarios establecidos para traerte a casa temprano luego de las citas, señorita.

Kim se lanzó a los brazos de su padre balbuceando agradecimientos uno tras otro sin darse cuenta de que se había puesto a llorar de pura felicidad. Tras darle un beso le tocó el turno a su madre tener que sufrir al huracán Kim que lloraba entre risas sumergida en el abrazo maternal.

Shego nunca había visto algo semejante y mucho menos haber sido partícipe en un momento familiar de tanta intimidad y trascendencia en la vida de una persona. En este caso en la vida de Kim. Su novia. Aquí estaba, con las piernas cruzadas, sintiéndose nerviosa por la escena ante ella como por el rumbo que decidió que tomase su vida.

Una vida junto a Kim.

James le dedicó una mirada con la que sellaba la confianza depositada en Shego con respecto a la seguridad y felicidad de Kim pero esta mirada coincidió con el cambio de cruce de piernas por parte de Shego, debido a sus nervios acerca de la situación en la que se encontraba, y pudo comprobar de primera mano, o de vista para ser más exactos, que Shego en verdad sí que era una chica.

Bueno, una chica o un chico muy bien operado.

Sintió una mirada en ella y, con la poca gente presente y dos de ellas abrazándose en estos momentos, Shego volvió su atención al origen de la misma. El padre de Kim para que, en el instante de mirar para él, este se pusiera en pie de un salto exudando nerviosismo por los cuatro costados.

—No estaba mirando…— soltó de pronto haciendo que la atención de las chicas se volcara sobre su persona— una escena tan lacrimógena desde la última vez que pudimos ordenarte hacer de canguro de los chicos. Luego empezamos a pagarte y al final…— ya no sabía ni lo que decía.

—¿Me coaccionáis para hacerlo?— le terminó Kim su frase—. Muchas gracias por aceptar a Shego, papá.

—No hay ningún problema, Kimmie cub— _ponte de lado, de lado por tu propio bien, James_—. Lo que haga feliz a mi pequeña.

Shego se puso en pie mientras le hizo un gesto a Kim para que no se le olvidara lo de hablarle sobre la posibilidad de ir a vivir juntas. Ann lo sabía pero necesitaban que también lo supiera el padre de Kim para poder tener una conversación sobre ello.

—Hablando de felicidad…

—Mejor lo hablamos mañana, Kimmie— separándose de Kim cogió de una mano a su esposa y la puso en pie de un tirón casi pegándola contra su cuerpo—. Ya es tarde y es mejor hablarlo luego de un buen descanso durante el desayuno.

¿Shego iba a tener que venir durante el desayuno para poder hablarlo?

—Pero es que Shego no…

—Puede quedarse a dormir— la interrumpió su padre mientras ¿arrastraba con él a su madre a su dormitorio?

El rostro de Kim se iluminó como si fuera la mañana de Navidad pero pronto su madre se encargó de recordarle que aún quedaba mucho tiempo para que llegase ese día.

—Puedes llevarla al cuarto de invitados— y por alguna razón su tono de voz sonaba demasiado provocador para no ir en su contra.

Fue lo último que dijo Ann antes de que, junto a James, desaparecieran de la vista de las dos muchachas. Aunque, en realidad, lo último que escucharon fue el sonido de la puerta de su dormitorio cerrándose. No quería pararse a pensar en el motivo pero daba gracias a que se tratase de un cuarto insonorizado para cierto tipo de situaciones.

—¿Me acompañas a mi cuarto, princess?— el bajón que le dio la orden de su madre se esfumó al escuchar la petición de Shego—. Por cierto que, con tan inesperada petición, no tengo nada para ponerme— por la cara de Kim estaba claro que no lo consideraba ningún problema—. Podría pasar la noche en ropa interior— más imágenes agradables para surcar la mente de la pelirroja— pero para eso necesitaría que me devolvieses mi culotte, cupcake.

La imagen ganadora del primer premio.

—Me hiciste ir desde el instituto hasta casa sin ropa interior, Shego— le recordó Kim—. No veo el problema en que ahora disfrutes tú de esa experiencia.

—Tú no llevabas una minifalda, princess.

Cierto pero no era culpa suya el tipo de ropa que Shego decidiera ponerse.

—Podría hacerlo— le susurró al oído alzando el rostro para ello, y disfrutando de la manera en que se tensó el cuerpo de Shego ante dicha propuesta.

—Provocadora.

— — — — —

Ann no podía evitar sorprenderse ante la ansiedad por parte de James para llegar a su dormitorio pero empezó a hacerse una idea cuando conectó la insonorización del cuarto y cerró la puerta con sus bloqueos especiales. Antes de poder preguntarle qué sucedía, ¿es qué había cambiado de opinión con respecto a las chicas?— no, no podía ser eso porque, de otro modo, no las habría dejada juntas, ¿verdad?—, James atacó sus labios con un hambriento beso que logró ponerle los ojos en blanco. Hacía tiempo que no la besaba con tanta intensidad y pasión.

También había algo más que hacía tiempo que no sentía… y era el miembro erecto de su marido clavándosele al apretarse contra ella. Suficiente para ponerla a tono y dispuesta a lo que se avecinaba.

Sus piernas chocaron contra el lateral de su cama de manera que se encontró tumbada sobre ella, retrocediendo hasta quedar en medio, la ventaja de una cama de matrimonio, mientras James se arrastraba sobre ella para volver a besarla. La mezcla entre aquellos besos, casi había olvidado el sabor de su lengua, con la fricción de su miembro sobre su entrepierna la estaba llevando a su límite mucho antes de lo previsto. Estaba claro que su cuerpo estaba de lo más sensibilizado por la falta de costumbre, en pareja.

James se colocó a horcajadas sobre Ann y esta no tardó nada en desabrocharle y bajarle el pantalón, junto a su ropa interior, para dejar bien a la vista su pene que se mostró ante ella en toda su erección.

—Vamos a tomar la temperatura así que dí ah— le dijo James a lo que Ann obedeció al pie de la letra para encontrarse con el pene de su marido en la boca y sin tardar nada en empezar a disfrutarlo—. Así, muy bien. Luego comprobaremos la diferencia de temperatura metiéndotelo por detrás.

Ann no pudo ocultar un gemido de satisfacción ante el prospecto del futuro sexo anal. Ciertamente esta noche iba mejorando minuto a minuto. Y ella preocupada porque pudiera tomarse a mal el que su hija saliera con Shego de todas las mujeres en el mundo para que Kim pudiera elegir a su pareja.

Cuanto tiempo hacía que Ann no se la chupaba. Y no era por falta de ganas por parte de alguno de los dos sino por falta de coordinación y de tiempo puesto que ambos quedaban de lo más agotados la mayoría de los días. Pero hoy, esta noche… ¡No! No se debía a que le hubiera visto, ¡sin querer!, la vagina de la novia de su hija. ¿A quién se le ocurría ir por ahí sin bragas?

_No, para y no vayas por ahí. Ni se te ocurra pensar en la novia de tu hija mientras tu mujer te la está chupando con tanto entusiasmo. Eso es. Piensa en tu mujer y no en la novia de tu hija que… no puedo evitar preguntarme si el que siempre le estuviera diciendo que nada de chicos la hizo fijarse en las chicas… ¡No! No pienses en tu hija y su novia cuando tu pene se encuentra en la boca de tu mujer. Aunque, es un alivio que, finalmente, no haya habido nada de chicos… ¡Nada de pensar en chicos durante la felación por parte de tu esposa, James! Y, además, todo ese tiempo peleándose con la ayudante de Drew… __**¡No pienses en Drew… cuándo te estás corriendo en la boca de tu mujer!**_

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes, lugares y referencias de **Kim Possible** pertenecen a sus creadores Mark McCorkle y Bob Schooley y, supongo, que a Disney.

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

Nos leemos.^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Emotion Health**

Era cierto que su madre le había dicho que la llevase al cuarto de invitados, todo como un intento para evitar llevarla a su propio cuarto en donde pasar la noche con Shego, pero lo que no le había dicho fue que no podía quedarse con ella en el cuarto de invitados. Además era mejor así porque, a diferencia de la cama de Kim, esta otra era suficientemente grande para que dos personas pudieran dormir juntas sin llegar a molestarse. No que hiciera falta porque, en esta situación, sus cuerpos no podían estar más juntos. Por supuesto que, como no quería imponer su presencia, con todo eso de ser su casa, se lo preguntó a Shego.

No era la hora de despertarse ni tampoco hubo algo que la hubiera molestado durante su sueño para que llegase a abrir los ojos. Todo era mucho más sencillo porque, lo que sucedía en realidad, era que se sentía muy bien en estos momentos y resultaba una pena el pasarlos completamente dormida.

Aunque fuera en brazos de su novia.

Lo tenía totalmente claro. A partir de ahora le sería completamente imposible, o costarle un mundo, el poder dormir sobre una almohada luego de haber disfrutado la suavidad y ductilidad de los pechos de Shego sobre los que acabó durmiendo a pierna suelta.

Kim se estiró de manera en que pudo hundir su rostro sobre el cuello de Shego inundando sus fosas nasales del intenso aroma que desprendía la piel de su ladrona. Era un perfume de lo más adictivo y, lo mejor de todo, era que se trataba del aroma natural del cuerpo de Shego.

_Y tiene buen sabor también_, pensó Kim mientras le daba una lamida previa al chupetón que no se resistió a provocarle. Si fuera por ella le dejaría todo el cuerpo como un único y completo chupetón.

Kim sonrió, tanto exteriormente, a pesar de tener atrapado entre sus labios esa palpitante zona del cuello de Shego, como interiormente al escuchar el placentero gemido que brotó de labios de su novia. Nunca se cansaría de pensar en Shego como su novia. Era algo que lograba hacer que su corazón palpitase con renovada fuerza.

_Si no fuera porque debo limpiarme antes los dientes… y continuar aseándome._

Con un ligero beso en la mejilla Kim se dispuso a ir al baño, luego de ponerse algo encima porque, por muy temprano que fuera, no iba a ir por la casa completamente desnuda. Aunque se trataba de una idea a considerar si sus padres le permitieran, finalmente, irse a vivir con Shego.

_ Oh, sí. Nada de ropa por la casa en privado._

Kim soltó un alarido de sorpresa al sentir como la agarraron de una muñeca deteniéndola para, al momento, encontrarse tumbada sobre la cama con una bien despierta Shego sobre ella sonriendo cual _kitten_ que se comió al canario.

—¿Qué maneras son esas de dar los buenos días, Shego? Menudo susto me has dado— Kim trató de soltarse pero Shego no se lo iba a poner tan fácil puesto que la estaba sujetando en serio—. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? Imagínate que entrase mi madre en estos momentos. No quiero pensar en que lo hiciera mi padre.

Era un simple intento por parte de kim para tratar de coaccionarla pero Shego ni se inmutó si no que, en su lugar, movió las piernas lo suficiente para apartar del medio toda sábana que se interpusiera entre ellas para dejar completamente a la vista la desnudez presente en los cuerpos de ambas muchachas.

—Solamente busco darte los buenos días, princess— pero cuando Shego acercó su rostro para darle un beso a Kim esta apartó el suyo impidiéndoselo—. ¿No hay beso?

Como no podía ser de otra forma Kim sintió el rubor en sus mejillas incluso antes de que pudiera explicarse.

—Aliento matutino— se defendió Kim para justificar sus acciones.

El rostro de Shego se tornó algo serio o, dicho de otro modo, perdió aquel gesto divertido que llevaba hasta este momento.

—¿Estás diciendo que me apesta el aliento, Miss Prissy?— los balbuceos por parte de Kim llegaron a oídos sordos por parte de Shego—. Porque debo decirte que yo no tengo mal aliento… nunca.

Esto captó la atención de Kim, como no podía esperarse otra cosa.

—Seriously?— pero Shego no le iba a contestar, y no porque le hubiera soltado esa palabra que había empezado a detestar por reiterado uso por parte del primo de Drakken, Motor Ed—. ¡Pero yo sí!— la avisó al tiempo que también apartaba, nuevamente, el rostro del rumbo de los labios de Shego.

El bufido de Shego era de verdadera molestia por no poder darle un beso de buenos días a su novia porque esta tenía aprensión a su aliento mañanero.

—He dicho que quiero darte un beso de buenos días y voy a darte un beso de buenos días— sentenció Shego.

Kim negó con la cabeza mientras se mordía ambos labios al mismo tiempo pero pronto se percató de que Shego había cambiado de objetivo aunque seguían siendo sus labios pero no los que tenía _bajo_ control si no, concretamente y siendo algo burdo, en sus _bajos_.

Este sí que era un beso de buenos días.

—Y ahora ya puedes ir a limpiarte los dientes cuando quieras, princess— dijo Shego relamiéndose de gusto.

Kim, una vez recuperada del beso de buenos días por parte de Shego, se puso en pie saltando de la cama e hizo como su ladrona cubriéndose con una toalla su desnudez para seguirla al baño. Sus rápidos pasos no parecieron alertar a Shego, más bien esta no consideraba que se acercase ningún peligro, por lo que Kim no tuvo ningún problema en quitarle la toalla antes de que entrasen en el baño.

El ahogado grito de sorpresa de Shego no hizo si no inflamar las risas por parte de Kim que pronto se encontró encerrada en el baño con una Shego cuyos ojos esmeraldas brillaban peligrosamente.

—Mis padres… mis hermanos…— le fue recordando mientras retrocedía— se despertarán pronto…— Kim acabó chocando contra la pared para encontrarse en la ducha. El gesto por su parte para mirar donde se encontraba fue utilizado por Shego para devolverle el favor a Kim y quitarle la toalla exponiendo su cuerpo desnudo solamente para sus ojos—. ¡Shego!

—Tú diste el primer paso, pumpkin— le dijo señalándose el cuello al ver que se disponía a protestar. No dijo nada—. Y ahora debes asumir las consecuencias.

—¿Qué… consecuencias?— preguntó casi sin voz.

Shego solamente le sonrió mientras entraba en la ducha cerrándola tras ella y Kim se lamió los labios, nerviosa al ver como aquella mano se alzó en su dirección pero se mostró decepcionada al comprobar que no iba a por ella sino al grifo que fue abierto sin avisar.

El alarido por parte de Kim, cuando el agua helada cayó sobre ella empapándola al instante, fue ahogado por los labios de Shego que aprovechó dicho momento para besarla de manera profunda con su lengua enroscándose sobre la de Kim que gimió de placer abrazándose al cuerpo de Shego como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y lo hacía sino quería pillar un resfriado puesto que el agua helada de la ducha se contraponía al calor emitido por el cuerpo de Shego.

— — — — —

Ann se encontraba de maravilla esta mañana, haciendo mucho tiempo de sentirse así en el pasado, y estaba claro el motivo para ello. Uno habría pensado que luego de tres hijos, con gemelos de por medio, la vida sexual de la pareja iría cuesta abajo pero, luego de mantenerse en una zona esperada, con lo de esta noche pasada quedó claro que iba a haber un repunte que, por qué no, podría acabar con un nuevo embarazo. Con los gemelos en su propio mundo y Kim ya con novia y, por la conversación pendiente, ya dispuesta a vivir en pareja con ella, tal vez un bebé no fuera algo no deseado. Sobre todo porque la manera de hacerlo iba a ser disfrutada al máximo.

Tan bien se sentía que se había puesto una de las camisas de James pero ante el obvio peligro de mostrar más de lo debido, sobre todo ante sus inocentes hijos, y no tan inocente hija, se puso también unos shorts. No era el pantalón largo de pijama habitual, cuando no usaba lencería únicamente para ojos de su marido, pero tampoco era algo exagerado o que insinuase demasiado.

Alguien la sacó de sus ensoñaciones al llamar a la puerta de la cocina y, aún media extasiada por la noche anterior, fue a contestar con una actitud demasiado despreocupada. Una actitud que mudó a confusión cuando abrió la puerta y vio quien se encontraba al otro lado.

Y tan temprano.

— — — — —

Kim y Shego se encontraban ante el lavabo, una al lado de la otra, limpiándose los dientes y sin poder quitar los ojos del reflejo de la otra aunque por motivos bien diferentes. Shego porque no podía borrar la sonrisa de sus labios al ver a Kim llevando una máscara de crema hidratante y la pelirroja porque no podía quitarle la vista de encima a Shego a causa de la ropa que llevaba puesta. Y sí, resultaba algo curioso dado el hecho de que ya la había visto en varias ocasiones completamente desnuda, incluyendo el momento previo de tomar una ducha conjunta, pero es que llevaba puesto un conjunto de Kim y este, como era de esperar, le quedaba de lo más ajustado. Y cuando se dice ajustado es que se le marca todo como si fuera su propia piel.

Cepillarse los dientes, enjuagar y escupir. El que lo hicieran de manera conjunta era una simple casualidad y no que se estuvieran sincronizando tanto que lo siguiente fueran sus menstruaciones.

En esta ocasión, y no solamente porque hubiera hecho que Shego se paseara por el pasillo completamente desnuda o que terminaran duchándose juntas, la puerta del baño había sido cerrada a cal y canto porque a Kim no le apetecía que nada de lo que aquí ocurriera, u ocurrió, terminase siendo el salvapantallas de nadie.

Kim bufó al quitarse la toalla de la cabeza de manera que su cabello, aunque seco, dejaba entrever un buen trabajo para lograr domarlo pero le dedicó una media sonrisa dirigida a Shego y a su cabello aún cubierto por su toalla al ver el brillo divertido en su mirada.

—Tú ríe, ríe pero lo tendrás peor que yo porque…— Shego, con grandes aspavientos, se quitó la toalla y con un par de movimientos de cabeza, con el que su cabello los siguió con gran serenidad, dejó claro que no había comparación entre ellos puesto que el de Shego parecía haber salido directamente de la peluquería de lo perfecto que se veía— bruja— farfulló poniendo morros.

—Yo también te quiero, princess— le confesó abrazándola por la espalda.

— — — — —

Ann era consciente de que se trataba de una escena familiar porque no hacía mucho que esta persona, en realidad solamente su cuerpo, había estado sentado a la mesa pero ahora era totalmente diferente porque realmente se trataba de dicha persona. Además no estaba sentado a la mesa sino que se encontraban en la cocina. Con gran tranquilidad cogió la tetera del fuego y se sentó a la mesa en donde le echó un poco en la taza para hacer chocolate caliente o, como le dijo él, cocomoo.

—Estaba ideando un nuevo plan cuando me la encuentro con las maletas hechas preparada para marcharse y sin avisar. ¿No es qué se tiene que dar un par de semanas de preaviso? Pues ella no. Se plantó allí de pie en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que de pronto me dijo, 'Nuestro contrato a expirado y no voy a renovarlo.' Por supuesto que yo contesté como únicamente podía hacerlo, '¿Cómo que no vas a firmar? Me parece a mí que no entiendes el término de vacaciones. ¿Llevas trabajando conmigo durante años y ahora me vienes con este capricho?' Pero ella va y me dice que no se trata de ningún capricho sino que, finalmente, ha encontrado lo que necesitaba su vida y que no tendría necesidad de robarlo. Y yo le dije, 'Muy bien, haz lo que te dé la gana.' Y ella me dice, 'Es lo que siempre hago.' No hubo nunca mayor verdad que esa y ella… ella se fue dejándome solo. Pensaba que era una simple discusión de familia porque, ya sabes, yo siempre nos consideré una especie de familia malvada, y siempre se tiende a arreglar las cosas.

Ann se sentó enfrente.

—Bien, ella suena muy segura de sus acciones.

—Lo está. Por eso la contraté para trabajar conmigo… y no por su _llameante_ personalidad con la que no es capaz de mostrar ningún tipo de respeto por mi persona— se quejaba airadamente—. ¡Y eso qué era quien le pagaba su sueldo!

—Déjame decirte que en ocasiones incluso cuando dos personas parecen el uno para el otro, en tema de trabajo, no quiere decir que…— por alguna razón esta situación, en parte, esta conversación, se le hacía familiar a Ann pero no era capaz de situarla del todo.

—No, esto es totalmente diferente. Nuestra familiaridad era para siempre. Literalmente hablando, porque tenía planeado clonarnos a ambos para poder seguir con nuestra carrera delictiva para siempre… hasta que Shego exigió anular ese punto del contrato pero no quiere decir nada— Drakken se tranquilizó un poco—. ¿Tienes algún malvavisco de esos pequeñitos?

Seriously! Todo esto es que le resultaba demasiado familiar y ya empezaba a temer estar sufriendo algún déjà vu porque no era nada normal.

—Espera que mire un momento— le dijo poniéndose en pie para ir a ver—. Por cierto, ¿podría preguntarte una cosa?

Drakken se irguió en su silla curiosamente interesado.

—Por supuesto. Lo de Doctor no es por ser un supervillano sino que tengo la titulación correspondiente— o la tendría de no haber abandonado los estudios en aquel fatídico momento.

—¿Por qué ha venido a mi casa?

Esto pareció poner de lo más nervioso a Drakken al que le resultaba imposible el mantener la vista fija en un punto.

—Bueno, yo, esto… ¡Kim Possible! Su hija, ¿no?, ¿o era su hermana?, siempre parece saber por donde anda Shego y había pensado que…

—¿Si me patease el trasero me lo pensaría mejor y regresaría con usted suplicándole perdón y que me volviera a aceptar en su familia malvada?

—Eso mismo, Shego— dijo Drakken volviéndose hacia su ex-sidekick—. Te darías cuenta de que tú tampoco eres tan buena sin mí a tu lado y… ¡SHEGO!

—Y me pregunto por qué no me fui antes— se dijo Shego a sí misma.

Drakken no entendía qué podía estar haciendo Shego aquí pero esto le ahorraba mucho tiempo de búsqueda, y el tener que pedirle ayuda a Kim.

—No sé lo que has estado haciendo pero ya te has divertido suficiente con estas vacaciones y ahora puedes firmar el nuevo contrato para volver al trabajo, Shego.

—En verdad sí que tengo que buscar un nuevo trabajo ahora que he dejado la enseñanza…

—¿Enseñanza? Yo soy el Doctor, Shego. Yo te enseñaría a ti antes de que tú pudieras enseñarme a mí algo. Soy un genio.

Shego le miró no muy convencida de ello.

—Si eso es cierto entonces por qué tanto interés por tener a alguien como yo a su lado, Dr. D— le preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Ann estaba segura de que esto ya lo había visto antes.

—Bueno, somos una familia malvada y… ya sabes que,…

—Nadie quiere trabajar con usted, ¿verdad?— lo que era difícil de creer aunque también muy obvio porque, por poco trabajo cobrabas bastante pero, e ahí el detalle, tenías que soportar todos sus comentarios y rarezas. ¿Noche de karaoke?, ¿picnics? No con lo que uno relacionaría a un genio malvado.

—No, nadie quiere y no lo entiendo— se lamentaba Drakken antes de ponerse de buen humor de pronto, lo que nunca era una buena señal—. Si no vienes conmigo podrías darme un recuerdo por todos estos años juntos, Shego.

—¿Un recuerdo?— por alguna, lógica, razón esto no le sonaba nada bien—. ¿De qué clase de recuerdo estamos hablando aquí, Dr. D?

—Mmm ¿perdón?— Drakken se había distraído con su chocolate caliente—. Deberías probar este excelente cocomoo.

—¡EL RECUERDO, DR. D!

Ann se encontró con Drakken usándola de escudo ante la poca paciencia de Shego. Un lado de la muchacha que no había visto cuando estaba con Kim y empezaba a sospechar que se debía solamente a la mentalidad, y acciones, de gente como Drakken o, como le había contado una vez Kim, sus hermanos.

—¿Qué? Uh, sí. El recuerdo— con gran cuidado, como si se estuviera acercando a un animal salvaje, aunque no había tanta diferencia con Shego, Drakken salió de detrás de Ann y se acercó a su ex-sidekick—. ¿Podrías darme un mechón de tu cabello?

_… … … …_

Realmente no lo que ninguna de las mujeres presentes se había esperado. Ann porque pensaba que se trataba de un recuerdo de naturaleza demasiada íntima para tratarse de una naturaleza jefe-empleada mientras que, por parte de Shego…

—Ni lo sueñe, Dr. D. Ya sabe cual ha sido y será siempre mi opinión al respecto.

—¿Un único pelo?— tampoco es que necesitase más.

—Se lo he dicho una y otra vez— los ojos de Shego _llamearon_—. ¡Nada de clones!

—Pero sería un buen recuerdo tuyo. Te seguiría teniendo bajo mis órdenes y ni siquiera tendrías que estar trabajando conmigo— le explicaba mientras acercaba su mano hacia la larga melena de Shego. No podía decirse que no tuviera sus prioridades decididas porque, durante todo este tiempo, no se percató del ajustado vestuario de Shego reflejado, sobre todo, en lo marcados que estaban sus pezones amenazando con desgarrar el top—. Todos saldríamos ganando. Yo tendría mi ejército y tú tendrías…

Una mano le agarró por la muñeca y lo tumbó de espaldas sobre la mesa doblándole el brazo sobre su cuello y manteniéndole bien sujeto.

—A mí— le terminó la frase Kim—. En esta ocasión casa perfectamente la frase "No se te ocurra tocarle, ni quitarle, un solo pelo."

—¡Kim Possible!— gritó sorprendido Drakken. Bueno, todo lo posible dada su situación actual.

—¿Por qué se sorprende?— le preguntó Ann a su hija—. Vives aquí y, además, vino buscándote para pedirte ayuda.

—Ni caso, mamá. Es Drakken— con esto volvió su atención hacia el susodicho—. No deberías haber venido, Drakken.

—Hago lo que me plazca— replicó Drakken todo cabezota como si se hubiera olvidado por el motivo de su presencia en la casa de los Possible.

—Mamá llama a la policía o, mejor aún, a Global Justice.

Esto derrumbó la fortaleza de Drakken devolviéndolo a su habitual yo de lo más lastimero.

—No creo que sea necesario. Si Shego no quiere firmar ningún nuevo contrato ni darme ningún tipo de material genético para poder clonarla está en su derecho y no pasa nada malo por ello. Tampoco es para ponerse a molestar a los agentes de Global Justice— dijo un nerviosísimo Drakken—. ¿Qué estás escribiendo, Shego?

Kim también tenía curiosidad por saber qué podía estar escribiendo Shego en estos momentos.

—Un nuevo contrato— respondió sin levantar la vista de la hoja de papel.

Mientras las dos Possible presentes no podía creer lo que habían escuchado, Drakken se mostraba eufórico. Iba a poder recuperar a Shego y así volver a la senda correcta del crimen. Por muy raro que sonase el decirlo con esas palabras.

—Ahá. Parece ser que yo gano, Kim Possibl… Aw, aw, aw— Kim ejerció algo más de presión en la muñeca de Drakken cortándole su discurso e impidiéndose seguir presumiendo.

—¿Shego?— el miedo casi era físicamente palpable en la voz de Kim.

Su ladrona no le respondió pero, en su lugar, le ofreció un cómplice guiño.

—¿Podrías liberar al Dr. D, princess?— le pidió Shego con una voz tan calma y natural que uno tendría sospechas de cualquier cosa. Sobre todo de una en la que tuvieras que estampar tu firma—. Please and thank you.

Drakken se alisó sus ropas antes de pasarse la mano sobre su cabello en un gesto de victoria sobre Kim que veía como Shego… ¿se inclinaba lo suficiente para que se le marcaran sus pantalones? Uh, ciertamente sin bragas porque lo único que se le marcaba era su…

—Ya era hora de que esta situación se solucionase de una vez— decía Drakken mientras firmaba en la zona donde le indicaba Shego para luego ser ella quien firmase—. Y ahora ya podemos regresar a nuestra guarida para…

Shego le atrapó los labios con dos dedos silenciándolo al instante.

—Esto aún no ha terminado, Dr. D— Shego se volvió hacia Kim pillándola con su mirada recreándose con cierta parte de su anatomía—. ¿Princess?— al instante Kim alzó la vista ruborizándose—. Necesito tu firma aquí como testigo.

Ciertamente no le gustaba lo que… ¿testigo?

—Eso es, Kim Possible. Eres la testigo de… ¿de qué es la testigo, Shego?— le preguntó Drakken tan confuso como la propia Kim pero dejándolo ver con más claridad.

—Del contrato que hemos firmado y en el que se establece que nuestra relación laboral ha quedado extinguida de mutuo acuerdo y que se ha decidido no volver reanudarla con pena de castigo por plasma— dijo encendiendo su mano derecha—. Además, en su caso, se ha comprometido a dejar su carrera, o paseo más bien, criminal para reanudar sus estudios y terminarlos. También se compromete a realizar las prácticas en el Centro Espacial bajo la tutela de la Dra. Vivien Frances Porter.

A Drakken a punto estuvo que se le desencajara la mandíbula. Algo parecido a Kim pero por motivos bien diferentes.

—Bajo la tutela… ¡bajo la tutela!— no parecía nada contento con eso—. Yo soy el Dr. Drakken. Yo no estoy bajo nadie.

—Debajo, encima, delante o atrás— recitó Shego indiferentemente—. Me da igual la postura pero tendrá que hacer dichas prácticas porque, de lo contrario…

Ahora sí que no le gustaba como se oído eso último. Sobre todo por el tono amenazador en la voz de Shego.

—¿De lo contrario?

—Tendremos que ir al primer punto cuando lo firmado no se ha cumplido en donde se especifica que usted tendrá muchos encuentros dolorosos con…— los puños de Shego se inflamaron y Drakken tragó en seco.

—Haré las prácticas. Acabaré mis estudios pero, ¿tengo que dejar mi carrera criminal?

—¿Le ha salido bien alguno de sus planes, Dr. D?

—Bueno, estaba ese que sí…

—¿Ha salido alguno bien?— repitió Shego.

—No— respondió totalmente derrotado—. Pero la culpa es de Kim Possible porque siempre se entromete en mis planes— se defendió Drakken.

—Pero al ser usted legal no podría interponerse en ninguno de sus planes, ¿verdad?— le hizo ver Shego.

Fue como ver el rostro de un niño en la mañana de Navidad.

—¡Es cierto! Si mis planes son legales Kim Possible no puede interponerse en mi camino e impedir que los lleve a cabo. No puedo esperar a ponerme a diseñar nuevos planes aunque, claro está, como soy un genio estoy seguro que acabaré mis estudios en muy poco tiempo y…

Para sorpresa de las tres muchachas Drakken se marchó totalmente ensimismado sin darse cuenta de los que se encontraban a su alrededor. Claro que eso era una buena cosa para todos.

—Y ahora a guardar esto en un lugar seguro— dijo Shego doblando el contrato y ofreciéndoselo a Kim pero esta, en lugar de cogerlo, se echó en brazos de Shego casi ahogándola en un abrazo—. ¿Princess?

—Por un momento pensé que te irías con Drakken— puso voz a sus temores—. Y cuando sacaste lo del contrato…

Shego la separó para poder mirarla a los ojos, y le costó porque Kim no parecía muy dispuesta a poner ni siquiera una mínima distancia entre las dos.

—¿Realmente crees qué podría elegir al Drakken por encima de la mujer que amo, Kimmie?

—Claro, sí lo pones así…

Shego se inclinó para depositar un suave beso en los labios de Kim pero esta aprovechó para pasarle las manos sobre su cuello y poder tenerla bien sujeta y profundizar el beso. Oh, sí. Pezones erectos ofrecen agradables sensaciones y logran sacarte algún gemido de placer.

Una garganta se aclaró en la cocina.

Los ojos de Kim se abrieron en su totalidad y se apartó de Shego como si esta hubiera encendido su plasma alrededor de todo su cuerpo. Una vez más su madre la había cogido besándose con Shego aunque, en este caso, eso de coger era una manera de hablar dado que ya se encontraba presente en el lugar.

—Yo me encargaré de guardar ese documento— dijo aceptando el contrato que le entregó Shego—. ¿Desayunáis ahora o preferís vestiros primero?

—¿El desayuno ya está listo?— preguntó Kim sin poder mirar a la cara a su madre de la vergüenza.

—Le falta unos cinco minutos.

—¿Podrían ser diez minutos?— pidió saber Shego con una tranquilidad que contrastaba con lo que estaba insinuando.

—¡Shego!— Kim no podía creerse que se atreviera a esto.

—¿Entonces quince minutos?— preguntó Shego ganándose un puñetazo en el brazo por parte de Kim.

—No le hagas caso, mamá— eso mismo. Su madre era a quien le estaban preguntando si les daba unos minutos extra para poder enrollarse con tiempo mientras se vestían—. Estaremos de vuelta en cinco minutos.

—Pueden ser diez— Ann empezó a tararear una melodía que, finalmente, desencadenó la marea de recuerdos por los que le parecía tan conocido lo sucedido en la cocina con Drakken y las chicas, incluida ella misma. _Muffin, the undead executioner_.

Ni que decir que Kim quedó boquiabierta ante esto y no hizo nada, al estar paralizada, mientras Shego la arrastraba hasta su cuarto. Lo último que vio Kim antes de perder de vista a su madre era la media sonrisa que le dedicaba y que no podía significar nada más que una cosa.

Lo sabía… ¡y lo aceptaba!

¿Podía haber algo más vergonzoso que tu madre supiera que mantienes, mantuviste y vas a mantener, ahora mismo, relaciones sexuales con tu novia?

—¿Quieres saber una cosa, pumpkin?— Kim no podía ni siquiera responder a una pregunta tan sencilla—. Anoche tus padres se dieron cuenta de que no llevaba puesta ropa interior.

Vale, todo era posible… sobre todo para una Possible.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>End<strong>or**Fin**  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes, lugares y referencias de **Kim Possible** pertenecen a sus creadores Mark McCorkle y Bob Schooley y, supongo, que a Disney.

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

Nos leemos.^^


	14. Chapter 14

**Emotion Health**

La casa se encontraba en un absoluto silencio solamente roto, a sus oídos, por su apacible respiración que indicaba que seguía con vida. Pero, más allá de ese sutil sonido, nada más rompía la apacible paz de su hogar.

Hasta ahora.

—¡Shego!— ¿cómo no distinguir la armoniosa voz de Kim cuando esta gritaba su nombre?—. Sé que estás aquí así que mueve tu trasero ante mí ahora mismo.

No podía mentir. Le encantaba cuando se ponía así de dominante. Sobre todo cuando eran de su elección las posturas que usarían…

—Adiós descanso, hola agradable cansancio— se dijo a sí misma Shego saltando de la cama y poniéndose en marcha hacia el origen de donde venía la voz de su pelirroja—. ¿Sabes cómo me pone el que me digas esas cosas, princess?— le preguntó justo antes de entrar en el hall donde se encontraba Kim—. ¡Eeew! Asqueroso.

Kim le dedicó una mirada de completa incredulidad a Shego que se veía medio reflejada en los ojos verdes de la morena aunque esta no miraba para la pelirroja.

—¿Perdón?— quiso saber Kim ante semejante _revelación_.

—¿Qué hace esa cosa aquí?— preguntó Shego señalando al destinatario de su malestar—. Creí haber dejado bien claro que no me gustaba su presencia en nuestra casa porque resulta de lo más antihigiénico.

Esto pareció haber tocado una fibra sensible.

—¡Hey! Que Rufus no es nada antihigiénico— protestó Ron defendiendo a su pequeño amiguito. Hablando de Rufus, por supuesto—. Para que lo sepas, Rufus tiene unos modales excelentes y…

—Cierra el pico— le interrumpió Shego—. No me estaba refiriendo al pelón ese si no a ti, bufón. El bicho ese es muchísimo más higiénico que tú, a no ser que haya comida de por medio porque, entonces, sois tal para cual.

—¿Comida?— preguntó un emocionado Rufus—. ¿Tacos?

Tanto a Rufus como a Ron se les iluminaron sus rostros que se apagaron con las siguientes palabras, crueles palabras en opinión de ambos, por parte de Shego.

—Nada de comida para vosotros dos— tratando de ignorarles, y el esfuerzo para ello resultaba titánico, Shego volvió su atención en Kim—. No deberías haberlos traído, pumpkin. ¿Ocurre algo?

El rostro de Kim era serio.

—Esta no es una visita de cortesía, Shego. Tengo que hacerte unas cuantas preguntas y me gustaría que me dieras las respuestas sin mentirme.

Shego abrochó el par de botones de su top eliminando el amplio escote.

—Deberías haber llamado para avisarme de que vendrías en visita _oficial_ porque así me habría puesto ropa interior— no se podía saber a quien se le abrieron más los ojos. Si a Kim o Ron puesto que Rufus cerró los ojos tratando de borrar dicha imagen de su inocente mente—. Es que no me gustaría resultar una distracción para ti, princess.

Y podía verse que, con esta nueva pieza de información, Kim se había puesto nerviosa de golpe siendo incapaz de mantener su imagen de profesionalismo por más tiempo. ¿Y quién podría luego de que le hubieran dicho algo semejante?

—No trates de cambiar de tema— sobre todo con semejante tema—. Y sí, ya sé que aún no empecé ninguno pero creo haber dejado bien claro que vine para hacerte unas preguntas.

—Muy bien, princess. Como tú gustes— dijo mientras regresaba sobre sus pasos aunque no se olvidó de señalar con el pulgar por encima de su hombro—. Pero esos dos los quiero fuera de aquí porque me parece que eres lo suficientemente mayorcita para poder hacer unas preguntas por tu propia cuenta.

Antes de que Kim pudiera impedirlo Ron apuró el paso tras Shego.

—Estamos aquí por una misión y yo no voy a dejar sola a Kim— un "contigo" podía entreverse en aquella frase aunque no fue dicho— para irme a Bueno Nacho porque eso estaría mal.

—¿Sabes lo qué está también mal?— le preguntó Shego toda tirada en el sillón—. El que impongas tu presencia, impongáis vuestra presencia— añadió contando también a Rufus—, porque no tengáis otro lugar a donde ir.

—¿Hola? Creo haber nombrado el Bueno Nacho— le recordó Ron cruzándose de brazos y siendo imitado por Rufus.

—¿Hola?— repitió el pequeño topo.

—Ese lugar es del todo insano y asqueroso— dijo poniendo mala cara—. Y eso solamente hablando de la comida.

—También hay buenas ensaladas— intervino de pronto Kim al sentirse algo, o bastante, ignorada en estos momentos—. Y deja de tratar de cambiar de tema.

—Yo solamente digo que tú no iba detrás del bufón cada vez que se veía con una chica y no entiendo el por qué él no puede hacer lo mismo y dejarte venir a solas cuando vienes a verme.

Kim rodó los ojos ante aquello. Como si ella hubiera tenido algún interés por ver el desarrollo de la vida romántica de su amigo que, por increíble que pudiera parecer, había sido mucho mejor que la suya hasta que empezó su relación con Shego.

—Estamos en misión oficial— fue el turno de Ron para recordárselo aunque el tono prepotente que usó no fue el mejor para ello porque se ganó una afilada mirada por parte de Shego que lo hizo cubrirse tras Kim—. Díselo, KP.

¿Otra vez? Si era lo que más veces le había dicho desde que llegó.

—Es cierto. Hemos regresado de una misión y por el camino nos detuvimos en Francia, París, el Louvre, ¿te suena algo de esto?

—Por supuesto— fue el turno de Shego para hacer girar sus ojos mientras le dedicaba una maliciosa sonrisa a Kim—. Soy muy buena en geografía, pumpkin. A diferencia de otros— no tuvo necesidad de mirar para Ron para dejar claro de quien hablaba.

Estaba claro que aquella no era la respuesta que había esperado oír Kim pero no se rindió por ello. ¿Cómo lo haría si era Kim Possible?

—Pues parece ser que una familia, que decidió quedar en el anonimato, cedió una pintura de su propiedad para que fuese expuesta— Shego no entendía a qué venía todo esto o qué podía tener que ver con ella—. Lo más curioso, y lo único que dicha familia reveló, fue el que esa pintura les había sido robada hace una década pero que hace un par de noches, al regresar a su casa, se la encontraron sobre la mesa del comedor.

Shego ni se inmutaba. Ni siquiera con Ron y Rufus mirando para ella como halcones en busca de alguna flaqueza en su férrea tranquilidad.

—¿Es qué tengo algo de comida en la cara?— se burló Shego antes de volverse hacia Kim—. Una historia de lo más interesante aunque no entiendo el por qué me la cuentas. En cambio, la mía, creo que te gana por goleada, cupcake.

—Espera que aún no he termin-…

—Me encontraba yo tan tranquila revisando mi _correo_— por el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de Kim quedaba claro que sabía que con lo de _correo_ Shego se estaba refiriendo a los archivos fotográficos o de video de sus _encuentros_ que, por mucho que trataba de impedir que se realizasen, siempre terminaba siendo ella quien más disfrutaba realizando los mismos. Por suerte que se guardaban en un disco duro externo no conectado de ninguna manera y con mayor protección de datos que el usado por el Gobierno. Con decir que ni siquiera Wade podría abrirlos era suficiente— cuando me encontré con un video del que no tardé nada en apoderarme y eliminar de la red. Algo que no resultó sencillo, ¿o debería decir que no resulta sencillo puesto que aún están tratando de subirlo?

—¿Un video? No será uno de esos con monos, ¿verdad?— preguntó con cierto temor Ron mientras era consolado por Rufus.

La mirada de Shego pasó de Ron, al que miró como si no pudiera creer que se encontrase aquí, para acabar en Kim.

—¿Por qué sigue aquí? Es enervante su presencia en esta casa.

—Está aquí porque…

—Estáis en una misión oficial. Yada, yada, yada— farfulló burlonamente—. Sí, no se me ha olvidado.

Sabía como era Shego y no iba a dejarse alterar por sus tácticas interrumpiéndola de aquella manera. Se necesitaba mucho más para alterarla luego de haber sufrido durante tantos años a sus hermanos.

—Pues entonces deja de tratar de cambiar de tem-…

—Y ese video venía con las etiquetas #Kim, #Kim Possible, #KP, #Oink Oink y #Barro— fue enumerando Shego viendo como la realización se fue formando en el rostro de Kim—. He tratado de borrar cualquier copia que han tratado de subir pero hay un sitio que logra resistirse aunque yo hago lo propio al impedirle que pueda subirlo. Digamos que nos encontramos en unas precarias tablas que al menor descuido hará que la balanza se decante por…

—¿_Oink Oink_?— una tormenta cruzó la mirada de Kim—. ¿Y son los únicos que se te han resistido?

—¿Sabes de quién se trata?

Pero la pregunta de Kim quedó en el aire puesto que esta se encontraba realizando una llamada con su kimmunicador. Sin pretenderlo Shego cruzó su mirada con la de Ron y Rufus quienes le ofrecieron una mirada confusa y un encogimiento de hombros por su parte. Shego, en cambio, los _arrojó_ fuera de su casa con la mirada.

—¿Mamá?— esto pilló por sorpresa a Shego—. ¿Están por ahí esos dos?... ¿de quién más podría estar hablando?— dijo con un tono de incredulidad porque su madre no se hubiera fijado antes—. No sé cómo lo han hecho pero tienen un video de mi última misión y están tratando de subirlo a la red aunque… ¿qué? no, para nada. Pero sigue siendo de una misión y vete tú a saber que le estarán añadiendo…— Shego había ido en busca de un portátil de donde empezó a escucharse un continuo "oink, oink" que enardeció a Kim—. ¡Haz que borren dicho video o cuando vuelva a casa no respondo de mí, mamá! ¿Es qué no lo estás escuchando? Le han puesto gruñidos de cerdo y…— pero Shego cerró el portátil mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa inocente a la airada Kim que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no explotar allí mismo—. Tú hazlo, por favor, mami— y si un Puppy pout dog puede funcionar a través del teléfono, o el kimmunicador en este caso, esta podría ser la prueba de ello—. Please and thank you.

Al cortar la llamada le clavó la mirada a Shego que no se inmutó o, por lo menos, no de la manera que se esperaba Kim porque antes de darse cuenta de ello se encontró en el regazo de la ex-ladrona mientras le robaba beso tras beso que Kim no tardó mucho en tratar de recuperar de manera que los besos fueron aumentando en intensidad. La prueba de ello fue aquel primer botón del top de Shego siendo desabrochado y la mano de la morena introduciéndose por debajo del top negro de Kim que al sentirla sobre su pecho recordó donde se encontraba, algo que no era realmente necesario como tampoco lo era con quien estaba pero sí que le recordó quien la acompañaba.

**¡Se estaba metiendo mano con su novia delante de Ron!**

—¡Espera, para, Shego!— y con mayor dificultad, por parte de ambas, Kim logró quitarse del regazo de su novia para volverse y… ¿no encontrarse a nadie?—. ¿Ron?, ¿Rufus?

—Captaron la indirecta y se largaron— le dijo Shego atrapándola por la cintura y pegando sus pechos contra la espalda de Kim para empezar a besarle bajo la oreja y la mejilla obligándola a mover el cuello para darle acceso.

¿Acceso? ¡Este no era momento para darle acceso!

—¡No, Shego!— y con un gruñido de molesta resignación Shego soltó a una acalorada Kim que trató de recuperar la compostura aunque sus mejillas sonrosadas jugaban en su contra—. ¿Cuándo? Quiero decir…

—¿Si tu mejor amigo desde preescolar te vio comerle la boca a tu novia mientras le metías mano?— preguntó Shego con es punto inocente que volvía todo demasiado picante y sugerente.

—Sí, eso mismo— asintió Kim nerviosa.

Shego no pudo evitar reírse un poco, y no con intención de echarle sal a la herida, ante el nerviosismo de Kim. La que podía hacer cualquier cosa se ponía más nerviosa que un flan, o que sus pechitos durante plena faena, cuando se trataba de que sus dos mundos, noviazgo y amistad, se relacionasen.

—Nah, captó el mensaje cuando le empezaste a gritar a tu madre— dijo antes de negar con la cabeza en gesto condescendiente—. Pobre Ann, no se merecía algo así.

—¡No lo estaba gritando a mi madre!— protestó Kim… gritando o, para ser más exactos, alzando algo la voz—. Es que son esos dos pequeños… monstruos que…

—Te entiendo, princess. Ven aquí conmigo— le pidió ofreciéndole una mano que a punto estuvo de coger en su momento de debilidad—. ¿Ocurre algo, Pumpkin?

—Deja. De. Tratar. De. Cambiar. De. Tema— le siseó con los ojos entrecerrados y con gesto peligroso que solamente sacó una sonrisa nada culpable por parte de Shego—. La pintura que esa familia donó había sido robada por encargo a petición de un grupo criminal ruso.

—Seriously?— Shego ponía en duda que fuera así—. No creo yo que un grupo criminal ruso fuera a denunciar el robo de una obra robada por petición propia.

—Y no lo hicieron pero gracias a Wade pudimos rastrear el camino que realizó la pintura según los movimientos de grupos criminales momentos posteriores a su recuperación— anunció Kim muy orgullosa de sí misma o, para ser más exactos, muy orgullosa de Wade.

Shego se estaba viendo acorralada pero aún no estaba todo perdido porque no había nada que la pudiera relacionar con todo eso.

—¿Y todo esto me lo estás contando por…?

Kim se encontró de pronto justo ante Shego, casi pegada a ella o todo lo que le permitía los senos de la morena, con un gesto esperanzada en su rostro.

—¿Se lo has robado tú a esos mafiosos rusos?

Una pregunta directa. Eso había que concedérselo a Kim.

—¿Ahora son mafiosos? No entiendo por qué iba yo a robarle algo a unos criminales para luego devolvérselo a sus legítimos dueños que no habían sido lo suficientemente precavidos para proteger algo que resultaba ser valioso para ellos— su sarcasmo siempre la ayudaba en este tipo de situaciones—. El que viste ajustada de verde no me convierte en una especie de Robin Hood, princess.

Kim ya estaba acostumbrada a los métodos de distracción de Shego y sabía muy bien como sortearlos. Con una excepción muy férrea que era cuando Shego decidía ir por el cuerpo a cuerpo y que lograba sofocar a la pobre heroína adolescente.

—Ha sido un robo limpio que no dejó tras de sí ningún rastro o pista a seguir— Shego enarcó una ceja señalando ese preciso detalle—. Y esa falta de pruebas constituye una prueba de que solamente ha podido ser obra de un ladrón más que experimentado. En este caso, una ladrona sexy y habilidosa. Tú misma me contaste que solamente se sabe de tus robos si así lo quieres— esto le enseñaría a mantener la boca cerrada y si además logra callar a Kim pues un bonus nada desdeñable. Y si se trata de tan buena idea entonces, ¿por qué no llevarla a cabo?—. Por lo que…

Kim debería haber aprendido a estas alturas a no acercarse tanto a Shego si no quiere acabar ¿siendo besada? Bueno, es muy probable que sí lo haya aprendido mucho más que bien. Por lo menos es algo que puede sospecharse viendo como se dejaba llevar por aquel beso que lograba erizarle el vello de su nuca y todo.

—¿Ocurre algo malo, princess?— le preguntó Shego en el susurro que quedó su voz cuando tuvieron que recuperar el aliento.

—Deja de intentar cambiar de tema— fue la respuesta de Kim antes de volver a besarla aún con mucha más _hambre_ de poseerla por completo.

Ciertamente podía dejarse cambiar de tema si lo hacía de esta manera porque, una vez terminado, siempre podía volver al mismo y preguntarle si ahora se dedicaba a robarle a los _malos_ para devolver los bienes robados a sus legítimos dueños. Hace un poco de _mal_ al robar pero mucho bien en el fondo.

La hacía sentirse muy orgullosa de poder llamarla su novia… y, en voz baja, su heroína.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>END<strong>or**Fin**  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p> 


End file.
